TRAFIC
by l'enfanteuse
Summary: CrossOver avec NCIS. DiNOzzo et Sheppard forment un bon duo. Quand à Gibbs et McKay alors là!
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages et tout l'univers de Stargate ne m'appartiennent évidement pas. En revanche la fanfiction qui suit sort tout droit de mon esprit torturé et ne peut être exploitée sans mon autorisation. Merci.**

Situation temporelle : cette fanfiction fait suite immédiate à Huis-Clostrophobie. Elle peut cependant être lu indépendamment. Elle se situe dans la saison deux, avant Alliés.

C'est une fic qui se déroule donc sur Terre et surprise, il s'agit d'un cross-over avec... je vous laisse le découvrir!

**TRAFIC**

Prologue

La neige est douce et fraîche entre les doigts du colonel Sheppard. Le panorama est sublime. Du blanc et du vert à perte de vue, la montagne canadienne pour unique horizon.

Lorsque McKay avait proposé au colonel de finir leurs vacances forcées dans son pays natal et de lui faire découvrir sa belle région, Sheppard avait été plus qu'enthousiaste. Quand aux pontes du SGC, la simple idée de se débarrasser de la team d'Atlantis avait suffit pour obtenir un Amen général.

Les yeux perdus dans le ciel, John Sheppard éclate de rire.

En repensant à leurs péripéties, il ne peut se défaire d'un étrange sentiment d'euphorie. Certes l'aventure avait été douloureuse et particulièrement stressante, mais le final était si incroyablement cocasse qu'il marquerait à jamais la mémoire de Sheppard, McKay et sans aucun doute de tout le personnel de Cheyenne Mountain.

Ce souvenir n'était pas innocent dans le désir d'éloigner au plus vite les deux lascars du SGC. A chacune de leur apparition, le général Landry manquait de s'étouffer de rage. Il ne digérait visiblement pas l'entrée furtive du jumper dans sa base. Une base secrète si bien gardée qu'il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec le vaisseau Atlante alors même qu'il sortait d'une réunion sur la sécurité interne du SGC.

Ah ça, il avait eu l'air malin !

Le général Landry aurait aimé pulvériser le colonel Sheppard et incinérer le docteur McKay à la seconde même où ils étaient apparus, mais devant leur triste état physique, il s'était retrouvé bien obligé d'abdiquer. Que faire face à deux hommes fatigués, blessés et complètement bourrés ?!

Une fois l'emprise de l'alcool dissipée et l'aventure explicitée, le général Landry les avait mis en quarantaine. Officiellement c'était pour leur protection mais officieusement il était plus qu'évidant que c'était pour éviter de les avoir dans les pattes… et surtout ne plus croiser leurs sourires sarcastiques !

Ces deux-là faisaient vraiment la paire. Heureusement pour Landry, Jack n'était pas là ! Cela aurait été l'apothéose !

Le général Landry s'était donc débarrassé des deux hommes en les expédiant là où ils ne gêneraient personne, loin….très, très loin.

**oooOOOooo**

A bord du Daedale, le colonel Caldwell termine les derniers préparatifs avec le docteur Novak et Hermiod. D'ici trois à quatre jours le vaisseau partira pour la cité Atlante, ramenant à son bord les deux rescapés des Bermudes.

Dans l'attente du départ, le colonel Sheppard et le docteur McKay profitent de leurs dernières heures terriennes. Plusieurs militaires du Daedale les accompagnent. Une équipe de nounous dont Sheppard se serait bien passée.

_-« Pour vous protéger…de vous-même ! »_ avait dit le colonel Caldwell.

Les gars étaient plutôt cool et une ambiance décontractée s'était vite installée dans la station de montagne.

_-« Et nous voila en vacances. »_

Sheppard termine ses réflexions puis se redresse et vérifie son sac à dos. Sandwichs au poulet, barres chocolatées, une bonne réserve d'eau, tout le nécessaire pour passer la nuit dans le gîte. McKay qui n'était pas très chaud pour une nuit en altitude, sans tout le confort moderne, était resté au chalet avec les autres. Sheppard avait d'ailleurs eu du mal à s'octroyer ses quelques heures de solitude. Les militaires avaient pour ordre de ne pas le quitter d'une semelle, mais Sheppard avait gagné ce droit sur un beau coup… un joli full aux dames par les as.

Le sac hissé sur les épaules, Sheppard commence sa longue promenade. Le soleil n'est pas encore à son apogée. Il lui reste donc plusieurs heures avant que la pénombre ne tombe brutalement sur la cime des arbres. Le gîte est à six bonnes heures de marches, un bon exercice pour sa cheville blessée. A mis chemin se trouve son QG, un petit restaurant d'altitude peu fréquenté, où Sheppard sait qu'il trouvera un bon repas, une adorable serveuse et l'assurance d'une après-midi de calme.

C'est du moins ce qu'il croit.

-- voila un petit prologue comme un amuse-bouche, la continuité d'une fic et le début d'une autre. la suite, bientôt...si vous êtes sages!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre un

**La rencontre**

Le colonel Sheppard n'est pas mécontent lorsqu'il voit pointer au loin l'épaisse fumée traduisant l'approche de son étape de demi-journée. Dernière rencontre avec des humains avant sa soirée d'introspection.

Le petit restaurant ne paie pas de mine mais il a deux qualités cachées.

La première est le succulent pancake à la mirabelle du cuistot. La seconde est Gloria la divine serveuse.

Gloria, la petite trentaine, est une petite brune aux jolis reflets cuivrés. Ses grands yeux verts se sont posés sur John dès son arrivée dans la station. Elle l'a aussitôt accosté et lui a glissé dans la poche une carte de visite du restaurant. Depuis Sheppard est déjà venu deux fois déguster les pancakes sous le regard affamé de Gloria. Mais à l'instant présent, ce sont davantage les petits gâteaux que les rondeurs de la belle qui attirent le colonel. Gloria est mignonne mais un peu trop entreprenante pour lui. Un remake de Mara…en brune.

Un gargouillis comique accompagne le grincement de la porte d'entrée. Sheppard réprime une grimace, espérant être le seul à avoir perçu les signes annonciateurs de la faim.

La chaleur qui règne dans la grande pièce est majorée par le décalage entre l'extérieur froid et sec et l'intérieur, chaud et légèrement enfumé. Un grand feu de bois crépite dans une cheminée ouverte où une broche tourne lentement.

Gloria fait un immense sourire en apercevant le militaire. Sheppard a tout juste le temps de retirer sa veste en Gore tex qu'elle se jette sur lui, l'installant devant le feu de bois avec un bon vin chaud.

_-« Je ne vous attendais pas aujourd'hui John ? Je croyais que vous alliez faire une escapade en solitaire._

_-C'est exact, mais je n'ai pas résisté à l'appel du pancake. Je fais juste une étape avant de rejoindre le gîte en haut du col._

_-Très bon choix. C'est un endroit superbe où il n'y a pas âme qui vive. »_

Gloria ponctue ses phrases avec des clins d'œil aussi discrets que des mouches collées dans un pot de sirop d'érable.

_-« Si la solitude vous pèse, je suis disponible toute la soirée et toute la nuit…surtout la nuit ! »_

Elle est adorablement directe. John lui adresse un superbe sourire de playboy ajusté d'un regard de cocker.

_-« J'y penserais Gloria, mais je n'ai que peu de temps avant de repartir avec mes compagnons et cette soirée en solitaire, j'en ai grandement besoin. Un besoin vital._

_-Les hommes trognons comme vous sont rares dans le coin. J'espère que vous reviendrez. A moins que je passe faire un tour par chez vous un de ces quatre…_

_-Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je crains que ce ne soit un peu loin. Rodney aussi sera très déçu. »_

Gloria fait une moue dépitée d'adolescente puis retourne en cuisine chercher une assiette bien garnie de pancake, de confiture de mirabelle et de sirop d'érable.

**ooo**

Sheppard est légèrement assoupi quand un vent frais traduit l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée. D'un œil entrouvert, Il regarde furtivement le nouvel arrivant. L'homme est grand et costaud. Sa tenue surchargée indique qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un randonneur. Sans doute un adorateur du ski-doo.

Sheppard n'aurait pas davantage attardé son regard sur l'homme si son entrée ne s'était pas accompagnée d'une étrange sensation de malaise. Le cuistot, généralement planqué derrière sa batterie de cuisine sort sa tête par le passe-plat puis re-disparaît aussitôt. Gloria si affable d'habitude avec les hommes, pâli légèrement avant de détourner ses yeux. Un instant ceux-ci croisent ceux de Sheppard. Une petite étincelle semble y briller. L'instant suivant Gloria a retrouver toute sa joie et sautille comme un cabris entre les tables.

John se demande si la fatigue n'est pas la cause de sa brutale suspicion. Du bout des doigts il caresse le pansement qui couvre une partie de son front.

Finalement le colonel Caldwell n'avait pas tord. Si Sheppard doit se protéger, c'est avant tout de lui-même, de ses angoisses et de ses sens un peu trop exacerbés.

Oubliant l'intrus, Sheppard retourne dans sa somnolence post-prandiale. L'homme ne semble pas se rendre compte du mal-être occasionné par son entrée. Il grignote tranquillement une spécialité locale dont Sheppard n'a toujours pas identifié la nature.

Un temps indéfini s'est écoulé quand la porte s'ouvre à nouveau.

Le vent qui s'engouffre dans la pièce fait vaciller les flammes du feu de bois. Sheppard se réveille, surprit de s'être laisser aller au sommeil. Avec un bâillement peu discret, il s'étire et se lève péniblement. Gloria le regarde avec avidité.

Dieu comme les hommes sont sexy avec les cheveux en pétard ! Sheppard ne fait pas exception à la règle, bien au contraire. Son air d'homme des cavernes donne une folle envie de chasser le mammouth en sa compagnie. Gloria rit en pensant à une douce peau de renne au coin du feu. Elle tend l'addition à Sheppard en lui présentant son plus joli sourire et son plus beau décolleté.

Sheppard lui prend le papier des mains et l'accompagne au comptoir. Un homme est avachi sur le bar, faisant mine de dormir. Sheppard remarque aussitôt l'arme qui dépasse légèrement de son épaisse veste entrouverte. Un magnum Desert Eagle. Pas étonnant que l'arme soit visible, vu son poids et sa taille. Une arme nécessitant une sacrée maîtrise, une arme réservée aux agents chevronnés.

Sheppard laisse traîner son regard quelques secondes de trop. L'homme réagit rapidement. Il se redresse puis lance son poing en avant…ne rencontrant que le vide.

Aiguisé à ce genre d'exercice, le colonel Sheppard fait une belle esquive latérale et un petit bond de côté lui permettant d'asséner un superbe crochet à la face de son assaillant. Surprit, sans doute trop sur de lui, l'homme tarde à riposter. Sheppard ne lui en laisse d'ailleurs guère l'occasion. Il propulse un direct avant dans l'estomac du malheureux, en profitant au passage pour récupérer le magnum de sa main droite.

Bien en appui dans une position d'attaquant, Sheppard met en joue l'homme qui râle bruyamment.

_-« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »_

Sa question est également pour le cuistot qui visiblement s'apprêtait à porter main forte à son agresseur.

Pour toute réponse, le colonel Sheppard obtient un coup fracassant sur la tête. Il s'effondre sur l'homme qui le repousse brutalement. Inconscient, le colonel ne peut voir Gloria triomphante, exhiber les restes d'une bouteille de scotch.

_-« Quel dommage._

_-Tu parles de la bouteille Gloria ou du type ? »_

Gloria regarde alternativement John et le William Lawson.

_-« Un peu de deux je le crains. Attachez-le sur une chaise et mettez-le au sous-sol avec l'autre. »_

**ooo**

Gloria ouvre la petite trappe qui mène au sous-sol. Un rayon de lumière éclaire enfin une pièce exiguë sans autre ouverture. Dans le fond, couché sur le sol, mains et pieds liés dans le dos, un homme ronchonne à l'entrée de la belle.

_-« Salut Gloria, sympa ta petite visite._

_-Je ne viens pas pour toi mais pour lui ! »_

Au centre de la pièce, le colonel Sheppard est ficelé à une chaise par un bon gros ruban adhésif. Sa tête entourée d'un large bandeau sur les yeux, tombe mollement sur sa poitrine. Le colonel est toujours inconscient.

Gloria se place devant lui et caresse son cou, sa joue puis remonte lentement vers son front. Une voix derrière elle interrompt ses rêveries.

_-« Qui est-ce ?_

_-Un touriste. Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. »_

D'un geste brusque elle arrache le pansement de son front, libérant une petite cicatrice parsemée de fils en nylon. Du bout du doigt elle suit le fin sillon qui disparaît dans la chevelure du colonel.

_-« En tout cas, c'est un vrai mâle comme je les aime. Brun ténébreux et mystérieux…_

_-Et moi, je suis quoi ?_

_-Toi tu es un cadavre putride si tu ne la fermes pas immédiatement ! »_

L'homme se tait, râlant non de peur mais de colère.

Gloria retourne à l'expertise de sa proie.

Elle se penche légèrement et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Sheppard. Le contact est doux et chaud mais le colonel ne répond pas à son baiser. Dépitée la belle se redresse puis vient se placer à califourchon sur la chaise. Un faible geignement traduit le futur réveil du captif. Gloria joue de sa position, déboutonnant le haut de la chemise de Sheppard qu'elle repousse derrière ses épaules. D'une main douce elle câline son torse, s'arrêtant sur les blessures de l'épaule gauche.

_-« Et bien toi, tu n'es pas un simple touriste. Qui es-tu donc John Sheppard ? »_

Voyant que John montre des signes certain de réveil, elle pose sa main droite sur son épaule blessée. Elle espère ainsi ressentir plus amplement les frissons qui parcourront son corps à son éveil. Puis elle glisse sa main gauche dans sa nuque afin d'attraper ses cheveux et de maintenir sa tête redressée. Une étrange sensation collante interrompt son mouvement. Avec un geste de dégoût elle regarde ses doigts poisseux de sang séché.

_-« J'ai peut-être tapé un peu fort. »_

Le sourire qui illumine son visage dément la sincérité de ses propos. Elle reprend sa prise et attend que Sheppard reprenne conscience.

L'attente est de courte durée.

Un grognement lui indique que sa victime est bien réveillée, même s'il est plus que probable qu'il soit encore un peu dans les vaps. Sans attendre son complet réveil, Gloria colle son visage à celui de Sheppard, espérant cette fois-ci obtenir une réponse satisfaisante à son baiser.

La réaction du militaire est loin d'être celle désirée.

D'abord surprit, Sheppard tente de la repousser d'un violent mouvement qui fait sursauter la chaise et Gloria avec. Leurs lèvres se dessoudent, au plus grand damne de la serveuse.

_-« Pourquoi me repoussez-vous John ? »_

Sa voix est mielleuse, ce qui la rend d'autant plus effrayante.

_-« Voyons…cela a peut-être un rapport avec le fait que je sois ligoté, avec qui plus est, un sérieux mal de crâne ? »_

Gloria caresse sa blessure au front et à l'épaule.

_-« Oh, John ! Ce ne sont pas ces malheureux bobos qui vous arrêteront, si ? »_

Le colonel Sheppard fait sa fameuse moue boudeuse. Gloria fond littéralement. Elle pose ses doigts sur les lèvres du colonel. Celui-ci essaye de ne rien laisser paraître de son malaise mais Gloria ne peut ignorer les frissons qui parcoure Sheppard. La peur ? Le désir ?

_-« Pourquoi je suis là Gloria ?_

_-Mon pauvre John. Tu aurais mieux fait de partir tant que tu le pouvais. Pourquoi avoir désarmé mon ami ?_

_-En général, on ne se balade pas avec un magnum dans la poche._

_-En général John, un simple touriste ne sait pas ce qu'est un magnum ? Qui es-tu vraiment ?_

_-Simplement un pauvre militaire en vacances. »_

Un mouvement au fond de la pièce indique à Sheppard qu'ils ne sont pas seul. Gloria aussi à réagit à cette annonce.

_-« Tu es avec le groupe qui vient de Cheyenne Mountain ? Quel est ton grade et ton poste là-bas ? »_

La surprise sidère le colonel qui tarde à répondre. Gloria est visiblement peu patiente. Elle enfonce indélicatement ses ongles dans l'épaule meurtrie, sortant brutalement le colonel de sa léthargie.

_-« Je ne suis qu'un technicien attaché à l'entretien des véhicules. »_

Gloria rapproche de nouveau ses lèvres du visage de Sheppard. Celui-ci sent le souffle chaud de sa respiration. Etonnement, il sent une boule de stress se former dans son estomac.

Jamais il n'aurait penser que la perspective d'un baiser lui fasse plus peur que celle d'un couteau. Heureusement, Gloria se contente de susurrer des mots doux à son oreille.

_-« Ne vous moquer pas de moi. Un simple technicien n'aurai pas mis K.O. mon ami en trois secondes. Vous êtes rompu au combat et vous connaissez bien les armes. Vous êtes tout sauf un sous-fifre._

_-Voila c'est ça, je suis tous sauf un sous-fifre. Je n'arrête pas de leur dire, mais personne n'écoute. Même Rodney croit que… »_

Sa phrase se perd avec le souffle qui est brutalement expulsé lorsque Gloria lui assène un violent coup dans l'estomac.

_-« Cela suffit ! Votre ami n'est pas militaire, c'est un scientifique. Je veux savoir qui vous êtes. Maintenant ! »_

Sheppard se ferme aussitôt, serrant les mâchoires. Gloria se relève visiblement très en colère. L'homme qui gît ridiculement sur le dos au fond de la pièce sort enfin de son mutisme.

_-« Vous ne voyez donc pas que c'est simplement un militaire en vacance ? Voyons Gloria, ne commencer pas à fantasmer. Si c'était James Bond, il ne se serait pas fait prendre aussi stupidement… et puis, il vous aurait poliment rendu votre baiser. »_

Gloria s'approche de l'arrogant.

_-« Vous êtes jaloux ?_

_-A dire vrai, pas franchement. Vous me faite penser au spectre à la fin des Aventuriers de l'arche perdue. Vous savez, une sublime jeune femme qui finalement se transforme en monstre et fait fondre la peau sur les nazis qui… »_

Un second coup au ventre pour une minute supplémentaire de silence.

_-« Vous rigolerez moins quand vous sentirez effectivement la peau fondre sur votre ridicule petit corps apeuré ! »_

Sur ces mots, Gloria retourne vers la trappe et sort un instrument de son sac. Sheppard qui entend farfouiller derrière lui n'est pas très serein.

_-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? »_

L'homme hésite visiblement à répondre mais lorsqu'il voit la belle se rapprocher de Sheppard, il ne peut réprimer un hoquet de dégoût.

_-« Vous avez vu Réservoir-Dogs ?_

_-Tarantino. 1992._

_-Oui, avec Harvey Keitel et Tim Roth._

_-Et moi, je suis qui ?_

_-Le flic sur la chaise. »_

Sheppard blêmit et commence à s'agiter. Gloria pose la lame froide du couteau sur sa nuque.

_-« Vous sentez comme c'est doux et sensuel ? »_

Sheppard ne répond pas. Cette femme est complètement folle.

Finalement, à choisir, maintenant il préfère le baiser.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Maintenant si vous connaissez la seconde série qui fait cross-over, vous aurez forcément reconnu le personnage. La solution au prochain chapitre, mais en attendant, je vous laisse cogiter un peu.

Je suis sadique? Vous le saviez déjà non?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre deux

**Prendre l'air**

Sheppard s'agite sur sa chaise. Le contact de la lame est loin de lui sembler sensuel.

Malgré ses yeux bandés, il perçoit le stress de son compagnon d'infortune.

Réservoir-Dogs.

Un film violent et coloré où un flic est attaché à une chaise au centre d'un entrepôt. Un flic qui se fait trancher l'oreille. Voila une perspective peu réjouissante.

Pour Sheppard un autre message est caché derrière cette allusion cinématographique. Dans l'entrepôt, un troisième homme est à terre. Il est blessé et ne peut malheureusement pas aider le policier à l'oreille découpée. C'est un flic infiltré.

Donc si Sheppard résume la situation, l'autre prisonnier est un policier mais il ne peut pas l'aider…voila qui lui fait une belle jambe.

Gloria pose ses lèvres dans le cou de Sheppard. Ce dernier sent l'étreinte du baiser.

_-« Je vais garder un petit bout de toi en souvenir. »_

D'une main experte elle glisse ses doigts sur son visage puis attrape une mèche de ses cheveux, lui rejetant la tête en arrière. Sheppard retient sa respiration. En dépit du sang-froid dont il fait preuve, il ne peut réprimer un terrible frisson.

Gloria glousse de plaisir puis fait glisser brutalement la lame contre la nuque du militaire.

Sheppard n'ose pas reprendre son souffle. Il n'a rien senti. Est-ce normal ?

Gloria s'éloigne, humant délicatement la petite touffe de cheveux bruns parsemés de rouge qu'elle tient dans sa main comme un précieux trésor.

Sans un mot, elle sort de la pièce, laissant la trappe légèrement ouverte.

Lorsque les deux hommes sont certains d'être seuls, ils éclatent simultanément de rire. Sheppard est le premier à prendre la parole.

_-« J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me trancher l'oreille._

_-Moi aussi. Quand je l'ai vu avec le scalp dans la main, j'avoue avoir été soulagé. Comment vous sentez-vous ?_

_-Je serais mieux dans mon lit c'est certain mais bon, j'ai mes deux oreilles alors disons que ça peut aller._

_-Mouai, un bon lit, une bonne pizza et un bon film. Gloria vous a appelé John c'est bien ça ?_

_-Hum, hum._

_-Enchanté John, moi c'est Tony DiNozzo, je suis du NCIS et vous ?_

_-Et moi je suis dans la même galère que vous !_

_Que fait le NCIS dans un bled paumé des rocheuses canadiennes ?_

_-Disons que je suivais la belle Gloria pour remonter à la source d'un problème qui tracasse mes supérieurs. Votre présence ici n'est sûrement pas du au hasard John. Dois-je me méfier de vous ?_

_-Pourtant je vous assure que je suis vraiment un simple militaire en vacances. Mais j'ai l'art de m'attirer les pires ennuis._

_-Vous n'êtes pas de la Navy._

_-C'est une question ou une affirmation ?_

_-Un peu des deux. Visiblement vous connaissez le NCIS mais Gloria a parlé de Cheyenne Montain, donc j'en déduis que vous êtes de l'Air Force. Vu votre age, je dirais que vous êtes vraisemblablement major. Un pilote sans doute. Mais il y a un petit quelque chose de différent… Est-ce que mes déductions sont correctes jusque là docteur Watson ?_

_-Moi, monsieur Sherlock Holmes, j'en déduis que l'armée est impliquée dans une sale affaire. Gloria n'est pas militaire mais l'homme au magnum l'est certainement. »_

Sheppard entend Tony rire gaiement comme un gamin insouciant du danger. Pourtant des bruits lui infirme clairement cette impression. L'agent est en train de s'agiter.

Que fait-il ?

Sheppard aimerait ne plus avoir de bandeau sur les yeux. Cette obscurité le met davantage mal à l'aise que le fait d'être ficelé dans une cave perdu au fin fond de la montagne.

_-« Que faites-vous Tony ?_

_-Vous connaissez la règle numéro neuf des Marines ?_

_-Non._

_-De toutes façon ça n'a aucune importance ces règles n'existent pas._

_-Mais qu'est-ce que vous raconter ?_

_-Règle numéro neuf : toujours avoir un couteau sur soi. J'en ai un dans la boucle de mon ceinturon, j'essaye de l'attraper._

_-J'ai un ami qui doit avoir le même règlement que vous. Il ne se balade jamais sans une dizaine de lames plus ou moins grandes, mais toutes particulièrement bien affûtées._

_-Et bien, il doit avoir quelques difficultés dans les aéroports. »_

Sheppard explose littéralement de rire en entendant mot pour mot la remarque qu'il avait lui-même faite à Ronon dans le vaisseau ruche.

Sheppard rit encore lorsque Gloria refait son apparition.

Tony se tait instantanément. Sheppard en fait autant. Gloria est entrée comme une chatte, sur la pointe des coussinets, mais Sheppard a immédiatement senti la tension augmenter.

Le silence est si pesant que John ose à peine déglutir.

Gloria passe devant lui toujours aussi silencieusement. Seule un léger courant d'air froid indique la présence d'une forme en mouvement. Gloria poursuit son chemin jusqu'au fond de la cave.

Tony s'est agenouillé, ce qui lui procure un équilibre relativement précaire. Il redresse la tête à l'approche de Gloria et la dévisage avec un immense sourire. La bouche en cœur, il tend ses lèvres et la nargue.

_-« Tu viens pour moi cette fois-ci ? »_

La femme n'apprécie guère cet humour. D'un jeté magistral, elle éjecte l'agent du NCIS contre le mur. Tony se redresse, la joue cuisante. Une trace de semelle apparaît doucement sur sa face.

_-« J'aurais préféré un tendre bisou. »_

Gloria peaufine le tatouage d'une claque sonore.

_-« Voila des manières plus féminines Gloria. L'espace d'un instant tu m'as fais peur._

_-Tu vas te taire, oui ! »_

Gloria le redresse puis s'agenouille à sa hauteur.

_-« J'aimerais savoir ce que tu as dis à tes supérieurs._

_-Faudrait savoir, tu m'as dis de me taire. »_

Seconde claque.

_-« Ne joue pas avec moi Tony ! »_

Tony la déshabille des yeux.

_-« J'aimerais bien crois-moi ! »_

Encore une !

_-« Je lui ai dis que j'avais repéré une superbe nana._

_-Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'as répondu ?_

_-Rien, il m'a donné une baffe derrière la tête. »_

Et une de plus !

_-« Rien, il n'a rien dit ! Si vous le connaissiez autant que moi vous sauriez qu'il ne dit jamais rien._

_-Bon, de toute façon dans quelques heures l'affaire sera conclue et je serais loin. »_

Elle dépose un langoureux baiser sur la joue brûlante de Tony et se relève.

_-« Merci Tony._

_-C'est tout ? Il a eu droit à des baisers torrides et moi, rien, macache, juste un smack de potes… »_

Gloria rit de bon cœur. D'autant que l'agent est vraiment sérieux. Décidément ces hommes.

Elle quitte Tony pour se réinstaller devant Sheppard. D'un geste un peu brusque elle lui retire son bandeau.

_-« Je voulais voir tes yeux une dernière fois. Je suis vraiment désolée John. Mon informateur m'a confirmé que ta présence n'est que le fruit du hasard. Je t'avoue que tu chatouilles notre curiosité. Il n'a trouvé aucune trace de toi depuis une dernière affectation en Antarctique il y a deux ans. Comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici ?_

_-Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas._

_-Essaye._

_-Je faisais une balade dans l'océan avec mon ami McKay et… nous nous sommes égarés._

_-Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je te crois. Mon informateur m'a confirmé que vous étiez tous deux considérés comme des naufragés. Vous êtes ici en attendant de rejoindre votre base. Mon pauvre John… »_

Gloria le surplombe. D'un revers de l'index elle dessine le contour de son visage, incitant Sheppard à relever la tête. Une attitude qui rappelle étrangement celle des reines wraiths. Sheppard se tétanise en faisant le rapprochement. Gloria n'est pas si différente des reines qu'il a rencontrées. Elle le domine et jouit de l'emprise qu'elle a sur lui.

_-« Je te fais peur John ?_

_-Non, mais tu me rappelles une femme que j'ai bien connu. »_

La voix de Tony vient pimenter la discussion.

_-« Ce devait être une des ex de mon patron. »_

Gloria lui envoie un regard assassin qui fait sourire le prisonnier. Elle fait mine d'ignorer l'impertinent, pour mieux se consacrer à Sheppard. Dans peu de temps elle sera loin et ils seront morts. Elle aimerait profiter de ces dernières minutes mais elle a la désagréable impression qu'il ne lui donnera pas satisfaction…encore une fois !

_-« Et qu'est devenue cette femme ?_

_-Je l'ai tuée. »_

La réponse est articulée avec netteté et claque avec tant de violence que Gloria surprise, tressaute et manque de perdre l'équilibre.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle joue les dominatrices, Gloria se sent en infériorité. Cet homme attaché, malmené et visiblement récemment blessé a réussit à la faire reculer. Son visage n'est plus aussi angélique. Ses yeux semblent jeter des flammes. Elle frissonne. Une peur irraisonnée et totalement en inadéquation avec la situation la submerge. Sheppard remarque aussitôt le renversement de situation.

_-« Gloria, libère-moi._

_-Je… »_

Gloria bafouille. Sa perte de maîtrise l'angoisse. Elle regarde Sheppard fixement puis s'en va en courant, laissant la trappe béante.

_-« Et bien dites-moi, vous savez parler aux femmes vous ! »_

Tony s'est relevé et n'attend pas la réponse de Sheppard pour ramper, tant bien que mal, dans sa direction.

John examine son codétenu dont il ne connaissait que la voix. L'inspection est rudimentaire car Tony s'arc-boute et sautille ridiculement afin d'avancer. Voyant l'attention de Sheppard peser sur lui, l'agent s'arrête un instant et soutient son regard.

_-« Quoi ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_

_-Je vous l'ai dis, j'ai un couteau dans mon ceinturon mais je ne peux pas l'atteindre. Donc je m'approche de vous pour que vous m'aidiez. Vous avez une autre idée ?_

_-En fait… »_

Sheppard visualise sa chaise tombant brutalement sur le coté, cassant un ou deux barreaux lui permettant de se libérer. Un plan brutal et sans nul doute douloureux.

_-« Non ! Pas d'autre idée. »_

Les minutes suivantes s'écoulent au rythme saccadé des halètements de Tony et des gloussements mal retenus de John. Tony refuse de perdre son énergie à râler contre Sheppard. Cet homme, capable d'annoncer froidement qu'il a tué une femme lui donne la chair de poule. En même temps il se sent proche de lui. A sa place, il est certain qu'il ne retiendrait pas son fou rire.

Finalement Tony se sent reconnaissant.

Alors qu'il n'est plus qu'à un mètre de Sheppard, une odeur désagréable pénètre dans la cave.

Sheppard et Tony reconnaissent immédiatement l'âcreté caractéristique d'un incendie. Voila comment Gloria comptait se débarrasser de ses prétendants.

Tony accélère sa cadence pour se retrouver bientôt en bonne position, à genou derrière la chaise de Sheppard. Alors que John tente de défaire la boucle du ceinturon, Tony plaisante et divague comme à son habitude sur les similitudes avec le septième art.

_-« Ca me rappelle BackDraft, un film de Ron Howard avec Kurt Russel._

_-Sortie en 1991. Je connais. Mais là, ce n'est pas une situation de backdraft. La pièce n'est pas close. Par contre, il y a un risque important d'embrasement. Il faut se grouiller de sortir avant que l'on soit au choix, intoxiqués ou brûlés. Kurt Russel est excellent dans ce film._

_-Oui, fabuleux. Vous avez aimé New York 1997._

_-Un film culte, c'est certain. »_

Tout en commentant la situation et les films, Tony récupère enfin son petit couteau, tranche ses liens puis aide Sheppard à se dégager des bandes adhésives. Sheppard se relève et tend une main franche à DiNozzo.

_-« Merci Tony. »_

Une poignée ferme et chaleureuse. Un pacte tacite d'entraide.

Tony désigne du doigt la tenue légère et fluide de John.

_-« Mes vêtements sont en pur coton, importés d'Europe. Les vôtres par contre sont synthétiques. Il faut les enlever sinon ils risquent de fondre à même votre peau au moindre contact avec une flamme. »_

Sheppard retire sa chemise, exhibant ses multiples contusions et blessures. Tony est sidéré.

_-« Effectivement, les vacances avec vous ne doivent pas être de tout repos._

_-Les risques du métier. Vous ne connaissez pas ?_

_-Non, moi je me contente d'attraper la peste pneumonique. »_

Tout deux s'approche de la trappe. Un rapide coup d'œil confirme leurs pires soupçons.

Tout en faisant la grimace, Tony retire sa veste italienne et la tend à Sheppard.

_-« Mettez ça. Vous en aurez besoin pour traverser cette fournaise. »_

De fait, de nombreuses flammes brûlent déjà les coquets fauteuils et une partie de la charpente apparente. L'embrasement n'est pas encore généralisé mais la propagation des gaz de pyrolyse est déjà suffisamment importante pour que Sheppard et DiNozzo en ressent les effets toxiques.

La sortie n'est pas très loin, à peine dix mètres. Un court chemin parsemé d'objets pouvant s'enflammer à tout instant.

Les yeux larmoyants, ils pénètrent dans la pièce, rampant le plus près possible du sol. La fumée, la chaleur, les gaz, tous semblent se lier contre eux.

Soudain de longues langues de feu se mettent à lécher les murs, remontant le long des cloisons. Ces RollOver traduisent la rupture prochaine du point limite d'auto inflammation. Dans quelques secondes, tout va s'embrasser, ne laissant aucun espoir aux deux hommes. Un brasier d'autant plus important que Gloria a pris soin d'ouvrir en grand les fenêtres…mais pas la porte d'entrée.

Sheppard attrape le poignet de DiNozzo, se relève et court aussi vite qu'il le peut. Tony ne se fait pas prier. Il retient sa respiration, ferme les yeux et court également.

Leurs vêtements sont en feu lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin devant la porte. Cet obstacle ne parait pas les gêner outre mesure. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'arrête. Peut-être ne l'ont-ils tout simplement pas vu. Qu'importe, celle-ci vole en éclats, apportant aux prisonniers l'air frais de la liberté. John et Tony attendent d'être relativement éloigner du restaurant pour s'effondrer dans la neige.

Leur répit est de courte durée. Une immense explosion retentie. Le souffle de la déflagration propulse les deux hommes plus profondément dans la neige.

Après avoir souffert de la chaleur, les voici tout dépenaillés et transis de froid.

Malgré la situation, Sheppard et DiNozzo ne peuvent s'empêcher de rire. Un rire d'abord libérateur puis fataliste.

Sheppard est le premier à se relever.

_-« Mieux vaux ne pas traîner par ici. La nuit ne tardera pas et nous allons mourir de froid._

_-Je vais avoir un petit handicap major Sheppard. »_

DiNozzo désigne du doigt sa cuisse d'où dépasse une fine barre de fer appartenant visiblement à la charpente du restaurant.

Sheppard regarde la jambe blessée de son nouvel ami.

_-« Appelez moi John, tout simplement. »_

Puis il aide Tony à se relever.

_-« Je vais vous aider. Et puis je ne suis pas major._

_-Désolé mon général ! »_

Tony s'est excusé tout en effectuant un salut très protocolaire. Sheppard rit franchement à la boutade.

Porté par le vent, un chuintement familier arrive aux oreilles du colonel Sheppard. Ragaillardi, John traîne DiNozzo vers sa provenance.

_-« John, où m'emmenez-vous ? La vallée c'est plutôt par en bas._

_-Chut. Ecoutez… »_

Le bruit caractéristique d'un rotor bipales, des voix, celle de Gloria.

Tony DiNozzo adresse à Sheppard un regard emprunt d'une forte curiosité.

_-« C'est donc ainsi qu'ils comptent s'en aller. »_

Sheppard et lui s'allongent sur un monticule enneigé mais relativement abrité par des arbres.

Devant eux, trois hommes chargent de lourdes caisses dans un hélicoptère aux couleurs jaunes du SAR (Search And Rescue) canadien.

Sheppard en bon professionnel fait la leçon à DiNozzo.

_-« C'est un UH1 Huey CH118. Bien que reconvertis en hélico de secours, ce sont avant tout des engins de guerre._

_-Apocalypse now, Francis Ford Coppola. Magnifique vol sur wagner._

_-La chevauchée des walkyries. Ils peuvent transporter une petite dizaine d'homme en plus de l'équipage. Un hélicoptère de secours n'attire pas la suspicion, surtout en haute montagne, mais les M16 font quand même un peu tâche. »_

Sheppard ne les quitte pas des yeux mais donne un brusque coup de coude à Tony.

_-« Si vous me disiez qui sont ces gens ? »_

DiNozzo examine son nouvel ami avec un oeil neuf.

Sheppard est plus que sûrement un militaire rompu aux missions extrêmes. Ses connaissances, son attitude et sa détermination soudaine trahissent l'homme d'action caché derrière le militaire en vacance.

_-« Ce sont des trafiquants d'armes. Depuis plusieurs mois des armes exclusivement d'usages militaires circulent entre les mains de différents gangs. Nous avons remonté la source jusqu'à deux marines. Nous les avons arrêtés et je me suis fait passer pour l'un d'eux, pensant que ma couverture tiendrait le coup. Cela aurait du être le cas mais mon homonyme est réapparu hier alors que j'allais conclure avec Gloria. »_

Sheppard fixe amusé l'agent du NCIS.

_-« Je parle du marché ! Que croyiez-vous ?_

_-Et Gloria dans tout ça._

_-Elle est en contact avec un autre militaire, mais pas un marine. Il propose une cargaison d'armes très performantes. L'occasion était trop belle d'infiltrer plusieurs ramifications au sein de l'armée. J'ai foncé et je me suis ramassé. »_

Sheppard lui désigne les trafiquants qui ont fini de charger les armes.

_-« Et maintenant, que comptez-vous faire ? »_

Tony DiNozzo regarde l'hélicoptère, Gloria vient de monter à l'arrière. L'homme au magnum apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il attrape la poignée et referme la lourde cloison de métal. Les pales de l'hélice accélèrent leur cadence. Le départ est proche. Un épais nuage de neige se soulève, camouflant provisoirement l'imposante machine.

Tony se relève.

_-« Foncer… »_

Oubliant sa douleur à la cuisse, Tony s'élance claudiquant vers l'hélicoptère.

_-« Et vous allez encore vous ramasser. »_

Sheppard le suit.

Il y a une minute, deux hommes étaient transit de froid, couchés dans la neige froide des rocheuses canadiennes.

Maintenant deux hommes sont transit de froid, accrochés vaille que vaille aux supports d'un l'hélicoptère qui décolle.

DiNozzo hurle contre le vent.

_-« Merci d'avoir choisi DiNozzo Air Line. Attachez bien vos ceintures, nous allons décoller.»_

John lui adresse sa sublime moue « à la Sheppard », lèvre retroussée, regard interrogateur.

Puis, il se glisse le long du fuselage vers la cabine avant.

_-« Je déteste les vols charters. Je vais en toucher un mot au pilote. »_

Tony le regarde sidéré.

_-« Je me demande lequel est le plus fou des deux ? »_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre trois

**Vol(e)**

Sheppard est à l'approche de la cabine avant de l'hélicoptère.

DiNozzo voudrait le rejoindre mais n'arrive pas à esquisser le moindre mouvement. Le vent les fouette avec d'autant plus de violence qu'ils ne sont que sommairement habillés. Tony DiNozzo ne porte qu'une simple chemine de coton, rayée de divers tons bleutés. John Sheppard s'étant vu dépossédé de sa tenue par Gloria, se contente de la veste assortie généreusement prêtée par Tony.

Un petit côté James Bond finalement…le filin de sécurité et les effets spéciaux en moins.

Sheppard se coule juste devant la porte du Huey. Un coup d'œil rapide lui apprend que le pilote n'est autre que le premier homme entré dans le restaurant. A ses côtés se tient un militaire en tenue de la Navy. S'il est armé, et c'est plus que probable, Sheppard n'a aucune chance de prendre le contrôle de l'hélicoptère.

_-« Y'a un passager à l'avant. C'est un gars de chez vous !_

_-Qu'allez-vous faire !_

_-Improviser. Notre seule chance, c'est de se débarrasser du pilote !_

_-Quoi ?!!!_

_-Accrochez-vous, ça va secouer !_

_-John !!!! »_

Le cri de Tony n'atteint pas son destinataire. Paniqué, regrettant soudain son empressement à quitter le plancher des vaches, Tony enlace aussi fermement que possible tous ce qui est à sa portée.

Plus rapide que ne le laisse présager sa situation précaire, Sheppard ouvre grand la porte avant et d'une main ferme saisit le pilote. Surprit, non sanglé, ce dernier perd l'équilibre et bascule dans le vide. Une chute vertigineuse dont l'aboutissement ne peut être que la mort.

Aussitôt l'hélicoptère entame un magistral piqué, saisissant d'effroi tous ses occupants. A l'extérieur, Tony est pétrifié. Il regarde Sheppard qui se hisse dans la cabine. Le Marin essaye maladroitement de le repousser du coude et du pied, mais n'ose pas lâcher le levier de direction qui tremble violement dans ses mains.

Sheppard s'installe à la place de sa victime et sangle immédiatement sa ceinture. Inutile de risquer un saut de l'ange au moindre mouvement brusque de l'engin. Pour l'heure, le dit engin tangue au gré des efforts surhumain du militaire. Sheppard pose ses mains expertes sur le manche. Au contact familier des commandes s'ajoute le contact tout aussi familier d'un canon de révolver sur sa nuque. Le magnum est de retour.

_-« Lâchez ça tout de suite ! »_

L'ordre lui est hurlé à même les oreilles. Le tumulte du vent et du rotor gène considérablement la discussion. Sheppard ne quitte pas les commandes, bien au contraire. D'un geste sur, il redresse l'appareil puis se tourne face au magnum.

_-« Vous préférez que je vous passe les commandes ? »_

Joignant le geste à la parole, John lâche violement le manche, entraînant de nouveau l'hélicoptère dans une descente infernale.

Ne sachant que faire l'homme hésite, regarde ses compagnons tout aussi désorientés que lui, puis plante le canon de son arme sur le front de Sheppard.

_-« OK, redressez l'hélico, mais pas de blague. »_

Sheppard s'installe correctement, referme la porte laissée béante puis met son casque. Le calme revient dans l'appareil. En dessous, en revanche, Tony DiNozzo n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Frigorifié et tétanisé de peur, il serre les dents, maudissant le jour où son chemin a croisé celui de ce satané militaire.

L'homme au magnum n'a pas baissé sa garde. Une fois un calme relatif revenu, les questions commencent à fuser.

Le militaire indique du doigt le plan de vol que Sheppard doit suivre.

_-« Vous nous emmenez là et inutile de chercher à feinter. Je ne sais peut-être pas piloter cet engin mais je suis tout à fait à même de me repérer dans cette carte._

_-Ah bon ? Je croyais que dans la marine, on vous apprenait juste à distinguer une vague d'un tsunami. »_

Furieux, l'homme ne se maîtrise plus et se jette sur Sheppard, les deux mains serrées sur son cou. Brusquement l'hélicoptère perd de l'altitude. Le militaire se rassoit gentiment, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon et le front couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

L'homme au magnum le fustige aussitôt.

_-« Calmes-toi Gus, dans l'immédiat nous avons besoin de lui donc laisse tes pulsions de côtés. »_

Sheppard enchaîne sur la remontrance avec un ton narquois et un sourire enjôleur.

_-« C'est ça Gus, couché le bon petit soldat. »_

Gus ne se retient plus et frappe violement Sheppard à la face.

Si DiNozzo commençait tout juste à s'habituer aux voyages clandestins, cet ultime mouvement de chute libre achève toutes ses résistances. Contrairement à John, Tony n'a pas eu droit à un sublime plat de pancakes…et c'est une chance pour lui.

L'hélicoptère aux couleurs du SAR reprend son assiette.

Sheppard essuie discrètement le sang qui coule de son nez et de sa lèvre fendue. Sur le siège du co-pilote, le militaire est inconscient.

L'homme au révolver l'extirpe pour prendre sa place. A l'arrière, le cuistot et Gloria l'aident et allongent sans aucune douceur le malheureux entre les caisses d'armes. Le magnum reprend sa place sur la tempe de Sheppard.

_-« Ne croyiez surtout pas avoir gagner Monsieur le Héros. Si je l'ai assommé, c'est uniquement parce qu'il représentait un danger pour notre survie._

_-Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement. Où allons-nous ? »_

L'homme ne répond pas mais Gloria s'immisce dans la conversation.

_-« Comment as-tu fais pour échapper à l'explosion ?_

_-Un coup de chance._

_-Et Tony ?_

_-Un coup de malchance. »_

Un silence pesant s'installe dans l'hélicoptère.

A l'avant l'homme au magnum, visiblement le chef de l'expédition, ne quitte Sheppard des yeux que pour s'assurer de leur destination. Le canon du pistolet ne s'éloignant jamais du Colonel. A l'arrière, Gloria et le cuistot sont attentifs à chaque manœuvre de l'Huey. Angoissés à l'idée de subir une nouvelle perte de contrôle de l'engin, ils se sont accrochés tant bien que mal aux armatures de l'appareil. A leurs pieds, le soldat ronfle bruyamment. Personne ne lui prête la moindre attention.

Après dix minutes de vol sous haute surveillance, le copilote rompt enfin le silence. Il désigne un petit aérodrome désaffecté et partiellement envahi par la végétation.

_-« Pose-toi là et ne fait surtout pas le malin. »_

Une petite pression sur la tempe ponctue sa phrase.

Sheppard fait une approche dangereusement basse, espérant permettre à DiNozzo de sauter avant l'atterrissage. L'hélicoptère danse entre les Thuya canadiens haut de plus de quinze mètres.

De fait, Tony est accroché sous l'hélicoptère dans une position plus proche du paresseux endormi sur sa branche, que de l'agent chevronné défiant les brigands. Réalisant la manœuvre de Sheppard il s'apprête à lâcher prise au moment le plus opportun. Le souci principal étant qu'à l'évidence, il n'y aura aucun moment plus propice qu'un autre.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Tony laisse tomber ses jambes dans le vide puis effectue quelques mouvements de balancier espérant pouvoir accrocher une branche dans sa chute. Après une courte hésitation, il quitte sa prise et se laisse tomber. Une chute de plus de huit mètres amortie sans aucune délicatesse par les épais branchages.

S'il s'imaginait descendre tranquillement de l'arbre en sautant de branche en branche, Tony est particulièrement déçu. Son corps incontrôlable s'engouffre dans la masse des rameaux puis dégringole en rebondissant selon un ordre totalement aléatoire. Sa chute ne dure que quelques secondes et se conclue par un contact brutal avec le sol.

Tony DiNozzo pousse un énorme soupir et se laisse aller, dos au sol, profitant du soulagement d'être encore en vie.

Rapidement de multiples brûlures lui rappellent sa condition de blessé. Sa cuisse le lance fortement mais ce n'est rien comparé à la sensation de peau à vif occasionnée par les microcoupures qui parsèment tous son corps.

L'agent sert les dents de rage. Un beau costume à plus de cent cinquante dollars !

Reprenant son souffle, il se relève et part en direction de l'aérodrome.

_-« John, j'espère que vous au moins, avez prit soin de ma veste. »_

La dite veste se pose avec son porteur sur la zone centrale du petit héliport. Sheppard coupe les gaz puis retire son casque. Son copilote lui intime l'ordre de ne pas bouger, laissant le temps aux passagers arrière de s'extirper de l'engin.

Le cuistot sort le premier. Il fait quelques pas, titube puis s'écoule au sol, vidant du même coup tout le contenu de son estomac. Gloria plus prudente fait juste un pas en direction de Sheppard. Elle ouvre la porte et le met également en joue.

L'homme au magnum range son arme et sort de son barda une paire de menottes qu'il tend à Sheppard.

_-« Mettez ça ! »_

Sheppard s'exécute aussitôt, conscient que l'avantage n'est plus de son côté. Son seul espoir réside dans la survie de Tony…un espoir plus qu'improbable.

Une fois menotté, Sheppard est tiré sans aucun ménagement hors de l'hélicoptère puis est accompagné vers un petit baraquement en bois. L'hangar n'était pas visible du ciel et Sheppard ne découvre qu'au dernier moment la présence d'un véhicule de l'armée.

DiNozzo avait donc raison. Un important trafic lie les différentes factions de l'armée Américaine. En plus de l'homme au magnum, du militaire, du cuistot et de Gloria s'ajoute donc un ou plusieurs protagonistes supplémentaires. Sheppard comprend vite que l'affaire s'annonce plutôt sous de mauvais jour.

Le suspens est de courte durée quand apparaît un militaire portant un P-90. Celui-ci désigne Sheppard du canon de son arme.

_-« Qui c'est celui-là ? Où sont Morgan et Gus ? »_

Le chef énonce les faits sans aucun chagrin apparent. Que lui importe la mort d'un homme. Ce n'est qu'une part supplémentaire à se partager.

_-« Morgan est mort. Quand à Gus, j'ai du l'assommer car il compromettait grandement la mission. Il est à l'arrière de l'hélico. Ce type est un pilote de l'armée qui a eu le malheur de se trouver sur notre chemin. C'est lui qui a piloté l'hélico. »_

Au vu de la réaction du militaire, celui-ci partage le même désintérêt pour la santé de ses hommes.

Il s'approche de Sheppard et le regarde fixement.

_-« Tuez-le ! »_

L'ordre est sec et ne laisse a priori aucune place pour être commenté. C'est cependant ce que fait Gloria.

_-« Si on le tue, qui va piloter le Piaggio ? »_

Sheppard jette un œil circulaire dans le hangar et découvre sidéré, un model récent du Piaggio P180 Avanti. Un biréacteur italien possédant un moteur de conception canadienne. Une petite merveille de manoeuvrabilité.

Le militaire regarde fixement Sheppard. Au regard avide que le prisonnier jette sur l'avion, il est évident que ce dernier connaît son affaire.

_-« Ok. On n'a guère le choix sans Morgan. Bon, en attendant, qu'il se rende utile. »_

D'un geste il désigne le cuistot et Gloria.

_-« Ils va vous aider à charger les caisses. Secouez Gus. J'ai à parler à Stilton. »_

Le chef, Stilton, pousse John vers le cuistot.

_-« Ne le quitte pas des yeux et quoiqu'il te dise, surtout ne lui enlève pas les menottes._

_-Ok, chef. »_

Chacun part de son côté, sans apercevoir l'ombre qui se profile discrètement dans le hangar. Tony est rassuré de savoir John vivant. Cet homme l'intrigue plus qu'il ne le rassure mais il se sent proche de lui et après tout, il lui doit d'être encore en un seul morceau. Pour l'instant Sheppard n'étant pas en danger, DiNozzo s'attarde auprès de ceux qui semblent être les dirigeants du groupe. Silencieusement il s'en approche au plus prêt, espionnant leur discussion.

_-« C'est qui ce type en réalité ?_

_-Je n'en sais pas plus. D'après le contact de Gloria à Cheyenne Mountain il fait partie d'une expédition classée secret défense. Mais aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, sa présence n'est que le fruit du hasard._

_-Mon œil ! Un militaire, qui plus est de Cheyenne Mountain… C'est obligatoirement un espion._

_-Ecoute, il va nous piloter jusqu'à la zone de livraison de la marchandise et après on le zigouille._

_-Non, c'est trop dangereux. Je vais contacter un ami pilote et on le descend dès qu'il arrive._

_-Ok._

_-Bon alors, ce matos ultra sophistiqué dont tu parlais. C'est quoi ?_

_-Ce sont des armes étrangères que nous procure notre contact de Cheyenne Mountain. Elles sont incroyables. En particulier les grenades. Tu vas aimer, viens voir. »_

Tous deux s'éloigne de DiNozzo. Tony en profite pour se glisser dans le tout terrain militaire. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il a apprit à Philadelphie, c'est trafiquer une voiture. En deux temps, trois mouvements, le véhicule est inutilisable.

Son forfait accompli, Tony se coule sournoisement dans l'unique bureau du hangar. S'il pouvait trouver un téléphone ou un flingue, ce serait la panacée. Avant d'entrer dans la pièce il jette un rapide coup d'œil à Sheppard.

Les mains entravées par les lourdes menottes métalliques, Sheppard aide au transbordement des caisses d'armes. Gus, rancunier le chahute un peu brutalement mais Gloria y met rapidement un terme ?

_-« Arrête Gus, on perd du temps. Tu devrais mettre de côté ta colère et nous aider plus activement._

_-Ouai, et toi, tu n'écoutes pas tes pulsions peut-être ? »_

Gloria fixe Sheppard qui fait mine de ne pas prêter attention à la conversation.

Dans le restaurant elle ne voyait en lui qu'une proie à déguster sans modération. Maintenant elle hésite entre l'envie de soumettre l'homme d'action qu'il s'est avéré être et la crainte qu'il lui inspire. Finalement la peur ne donne que plus de piment au désir.

Oui elle a envie de le posséder.

Oui, il sera sien avant de mourir et oui, elle espère que sa fin se fera de sa main à elle.

Au moment où il s'y attendra le moins, au moment où…

_-« Gloria !!!!! »_

Le hurlement puis un grand fracas la sort de ses rêveries hérotico-meurtrières. Toute à ses pensées, Gloria a laissé échapper une caisse qui s'est bruyamment écrasée au sol.

John en profite pour examiner le contenu de la cargaison. Ce qu'il voit à cet instant le sidère tant qu'il manque perdre l'équilibre. Voyant son manège, Gus, Gloria et le cuistot s'approche à leur tour.

Le militaire est le premier à exprimer à haute voix la pensée commune à tout le petit groupe.

_-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre quatre

**Corps à corps**

Le fracas occasionné par la chute de la caisse, immédiatement suivi par l'agitation des trafiquants, sort Stilton et le militaire de leur conversation. Passablement agacés d'être interrompus, les deux chefs s'approchent de l'étrange chargement. Gus interpelle aussitôt le militaire.

_-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plaisanterie ?_

_-Calmez-vous lieutenant._

_-Mais capitaine, on dirait des jouets pour gamins. »_

Le capitaine plonge la main dans la caisse et en extirpe une arme de poing, légère et maniable. Sa forme toutes en courbes lui confère un aspect assez ridicule par rapport au lourd et imposant magnum de Stilton. Cependant lorsqu'elle se déploie dans un léger bruit métallique, l'arme impose fascination et crainte. Sa ressemblance avec un serpent prêt à jaillir et à mordre sa proie, n'est sans doute pas étrangère à la réaction épidermique des hommes de main.

Le capitaine fait danser l'arme devant lui avec un plaisir non feint. Tous ses comparses le regardent avec étonnement mais également avec envie.

Un trafic de cette ampleur, avec utilisation d'un hélicoptère et surtout d'un avion digne d'un jet privé, nécessite la mobilisation d'une véritable fortune. Quelle est donc cette arme qui engendre tant de convoitise ?

Le militaire met tour à tour ses sbires en joue. Inconscient du danger ceux-ci restent de marbre. Lorsque vient le tour de Sheppard, John fait un pas en arrière puis se fige.

La réaction du prisonnier ne passe pas inaperçue. Le capitaine le maintient en mire, sourit puis fait signe aux autres de s'éloigner.

_-« Vous connaissez cette arme, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oui, il me semble l'avoir déjà vue dans StarWars. »_

En réalité, c'est bien la première fois que le colonel John Sheppard voit cette arme. Pourtant les rapports de mission du SG1 qu'il a lus, ont été suffisamment explicites pour que le colonel n'ait aucune envie de recevoir un tir de zat'nik'tel.

Le capitaine n'est pas dupe.

Sheppard représente pour lui et sa petite entreprise, un risque qu'il ne peut laisser courir. Cependant, tant qu'ils n'ont pas d'autre pilote, leur prisonnier doit rester vivant…juste le minimum nécessaire.

Une belle occasion de tester sa marchandise.

Le militaire explique à ses hommes l'utilisation de l'engin Goa'uld.

_-« Ces armes nous sont fournies par un contact à Cheyenne Mountain… »_

Voyant le regard étonné de Gloria, il explicite un peu plus ses sources.

_-« Ton contact Gloria n'est qu'un intermédiaire._

_J'ignore d'où proviennent ces armes mais leur exploitation est incroyable. »_

Le capitaine continue avec la ferme intention de mettre en pratique ses propos. Il met en joue Sheppard qui pâlit brutalement.

_-« Le premier tir provoque une douleur si violente qu'elle paralyse la victime. »_

Le capitaine exerce une pression sur le corps de l'engin. Aussitôt un rayon énergétique bleuté en sort et part en direction de Sheppard.

Bien qu'imprécis et manier de façon relativement maladroite, le tir atteint John qui ne peut retenir un cri avant de s'effondrer au sol.

Le capitaine aurait voulu le faire exprès qu'il n'aurait pas mieux fait. Incomplet, l'impact tétanise tous les muscles de Sheppard mais ne lui fait pas pour autant perdre connaissance.

Une agréable surprise pour le militaire qui cache son étonnement et fait croire à un effet voulu.

_-« Avec un peu d'habileté, il est possible de garder sa cible consciente des évènements. Un atout majeur dans nombre de discussions. »_

Devant la stupéfaction de ses hommes et de Gloria, le capitaine s'approche de Sheppard.

Leurs regards se croisent. Les yeux du supplicié lancent des flammes de rage mêlées de colère et de douleur. Le capitaine jouit de l'emprise qu'il a sur son prisonnier et du respect soudain qu'il impose à ses acolytes.

Sheppard est étendu aux pieds de son bourreau. Une intense douleur envahie tout son corps. L'impression que chaque parcelle de son être est la proie d'un rongeur précis et méticuleux. Un à un des lambeaux de chaire virtuelle sont arrachés et mâchouillés avec délectation. John sait que cette torture prendra fin d'ici deux heures, moins sans doute car le tir était imparfait. Il sait également que le prochain tir de zat'nik'tel lui procurera une mort rapide.

A cet instant de souffrance, Sheppard souhaite la mort plus que tout autre chose. Sa raison s'est noyée dans son tourment et seul son calvaire a un semblant de prise sur sa conscience. Douleur, souffrance, haine sont les seuls mots qui se forment sur la toile de son cerveau.

_-« Le second tir provoque la mort. »_

Le capitaine s'accroupit au pied de Sheppard et le fixe avec une grimace particulièrement sadique. Il pose l'extrémité du zat'nik'tel sur le front de Sheppard puis éclate de rire.

_-« Mais ce n'est pas encore le moment. »_

Il se relève et dans un geste désinvolte fait semblant de tirer sur sa victime.

_-« Enfin, le troisième tir désintègre la cible. »_

Gus et Stilton sont impressionnés. Ils s'emparent tout deux d'un zat'nik'tel et l'examine avec la délicatesse d'un amant. Lorsque l'arme se déploie dans leurs mains, ils sont aussi émerveillés que des enfants devant un nouveau jouet.

Le cuistot, plus en retrait, se demande dans quelle galère il s'est fourré. Entraîné dans cette affaire par Gloria, il n'a pas su résister à l'appel du dollar. Seulement maintenant, il ne s'agit plus d'un simple trafic d'armes volées dans un quelconque entrepôt militaire. Il s'agit d'armes ultrasophistiquées, sans doute issues d'un projet top secret. Avoir des militaires aux fesses effraie peu le vieil homme, mais être un traître à sa propre nation lui donne quelques états d'âme.

Pris d'une furieuse envie de quitter cette histoire, il s'éclipse subrepticement en direction du véhicule militaire.

Affalé le plus discrètement possible sur le siège conducteur, le cuistot tourne rageusement la clef de contact. Le seul effet est un agaçant cliquetis ayant pour résultat d'ameuter les troupes. Gus, Stilton et le capitaine s'élancent dans sa direction. Pris de panique, l'homme s'extirpe de la jeep et cours en direction de la forêt.

Les trois hommes se jettent un regard interrogateur puis sans ajouter un mot, mettent en joue le malheureux. L'énergie dégagée par les trois appareils est éblouissante. Eux-mêmes surpris par la spontanéité de leur geste, ils contemplent ébahis le résultat de leur méfait. Plus aucune trace du cuistot. Adieu les succulents pancakes aux mirabelles.

Loin de ce chahut qu'elle considère plus comme un jeu de grands enfants, Gloria s'est approchée de Sheppard. Toujours agonisant, le colonel commence tout juste à retrouver l'usage de ses doigts. Le visage ruisselant de sueur et crispé par la douleur, il tente de fuir le sourire carnassier de la serveuse.

_-« Mon pauvre John, comme tu as l'air de souffrir. »_

Sa voix traînante et sirupeuse ne fait qu'accroître la haine que ressent Sheppard. Sa seule satisfaction est que Gloria n'ose pas le toucher, sans doute la crainte d'une propagation de l'onde douloureuse. Cela ne l'empêche pas longtemps de s'amuser avec sa proie.

Gloria a fantasmé l'instant où elle tuerait Sheppard, mais à aucun moment elle n'avait dans ses mains une telle arme de persuasion. Maintenant elle sait comment s'achèvera la vie de John. Reste à convaincre Stilton de la charger de cette mission. Voila quelque chose qui ne devrait pas poser trop de problème.

Ragaillardie par cette idée, Gloria prend une grande inspiration puis pose ses mains sur Sheppard. Aucune réaction, si ce n'est le tremblement incoercible qui secoue le corps du malheureux.

Avec un sourire tendre et maternel, elle approche son visage du sien et pose ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sheppard fulmine de rage. Dans un effort difficile et douloureux, il arrache à son corps meurtri un spasme brusque qui rejette le visage de la belle.

Nullement découragée, Gloria se penche de nouveau sur John, faisant courir ses lèvres dans son cou. De sa main droite, elle enlace les cheveux de sa victime et joue avec des boucles imaginaires. Sa main libre se pose sur la bouche et le nez de Sheppard, y exerçant une pression lente mais ferme. Gloria ne quitte pas pour autant le cou de John, un petit nid douillet dans lequel elle se laisse aller.

De sa peau chaude et douce émane une odeur enivrante. Un parfum musqué qui ébranle chacun de ses sens. La belle est captivée. Elle se laisse bercer par les souvenirs charnels que lui évoque l'odeur masculine.

Le temps n'a plus d'emprise sur elle. Ses cinq sens sont exacerbés.

Le goût de Sheppard sur ses lèvres… L'odeur de sa peur, de sa douleur…Les frémissements qui ondulent sous ses doigts cajoleurs…Le bruit rythmé de son cœur, violent et par moment irrégulier…

Il manque une satisfaction ultime. Plonger son regard au plus profond de lui. Ne plus faire qu'un avec sa souffrance et se nourrir de sa douleur.

Gloria ne tient plus. Avec un léger regret, elle quitte l'antre charnel du cou de Sheppard et le surplombe de tout son corps.

Les pommettes en feu, elle plonge son regard amoureux dans celui de John. Sheppard la fixe calmement. Il ne résiste plus à ses ardeurs et ne cherche nullement à refouler la main qui l'oppresse.

Gloria réalise seulement à cet instant qu'il se laisse mourir.

Elle voulait le posséder et le voir lutter pour survivre.

Il se sert d'elle pour abréger ses souffrances.

_-« Non, tu ne m'auras pas ! »_

Elle retire brutalement sa main et la remplace aussitôt par ses lèvres. Tout naturellement elle effectue quelques insufflations d'air. Un bouche à bouche totalement inutile mais ô combien agréable.

Comblée et toute émoustillée par ce sensuel contact, elle se redresse et tire violement la veste de Sheppard, arrachant au passage les précieux boutons à cinq dollars pièces.

Si Gloria pouvait ressentir la haine que lui voue le colonel, elle en frissonnerait de plaisir.

Si en revanche, elle pouvait voir le regard noir de Tony DiNozzo, ses frissons seraient d'une toute autre nature.

Planqué dans le bureau, Tony assiste impuissant à toute la scène.

La découverte d'armes inconnues donne une nouvelle ampleur à l'affaire. Un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue. Curieusement, Tony ne s'attendait pas à en recevoir de ses ennemis. Mentalement, il raye le cuistot de sa liste. Reste Stilton, Gus et le capitaine, trois hommes qu'il sera difficile d'atteindre.

Encore un peu retourné par la scène dévastatrice du cuisinier, Tony regarde Gloria qui s'est de nouveau attaqué à Sheppard.

Décidément, ce gars-là devrait changer d'agence de voyage !

Soudain une envie de meurtre l'assaille. Gloria vient de détruire le dernier vestige de son costume italien. La présence de John étant en ce douloureux instant, relativement secondaire.

Cette femme est une diablesse avec laquelle il faudra malheureusement compter.

Tony est relativement déçu car l'inspection du bureau n'a rien donné de transcendant, si ce n'est un couteau de chasse. L'arme providentielle n'est pas vraiment conçue pour l'usage que souhaite en faire l'agent du NCIS, mais la fine lame à double tranchant fait vite oublier le décorum du manche en bois de cerf.

Une trousse médicale de premier secours lui a également permis d'extirper la ferraille de sa cuisse et de poser un pansement légèrement compressif sur la plaie.

Silencieusement, Tony sort du bureau et se glisse derrière la jeep. De sa cachette, il peut examiner sereinement tout ce qui se passe dans le hangar.

Stilton et le capitaine sont autour de la caisse d'arme éventrée. Le capitaine est en grande conversation avec son téléphone cellulaire. Il est probablement en quête d'un nouveau pilote. De cet appel résultera le temps de survie de Sheppard.

Stilton, quand à lui, est totalement captivé par le contenu de la caisse. Visiblement, il y a encore d'autres nouveautés.

Près de l'avion, Gus s'affaire à charger les dernières caisses. Tout le petit groupe se désintéresse manifestement du sort réservé à Sheppard, sort que Gloria peaufine avec un luxe de détails.

_-« Dis-moi John… »_

Gloria caresse ses récentes brûlures.

_-« Qu'est-ce qui fait le plus mal ? Le feu…Le fer… »_

Ses entailles à l'épaule et sur le front.

_-« Ou ce truc-là ? »_

Elle fait glisser un zat'nik'tel sur la peau de Sheppard puis le pose délicatement sur sa joue.

_-« Gloria ? »_

Chaque mot prononcé est une torture mais aussi une victoire qui redonne vie aux muscles endoloris du colonel Sheppard.

_-« Oui John ?_

_- Regarde-moi ! »_

Surprise par le ton doux et charmeur, Gloria quitte sa carapace de guerrière pour reprendre son attitude enfantine et aguicheuse. Elle pose le zat à terre et prend amoureusement la tête de John sur ses genoux. Leurs regards se croisent.

Gloria est tout miel. Sheppard également.

C'est avec la voix la plus câline possible qu'il expose les faits à la belle.

_-« Gloria…où que tu ailles… saches que je serai…toujours derrière toi…_

_-Oh John. »_

Gloria baisse sa garde. Son côté fleur bleue de schizophrène est tout attendri par ce qu'elle croit être une déclaration.

_-« … et au moment… où tu t'y attendras le moins… je te tuerai. »_

Joignant les gestes à la parole, Sheppard donne un violent coup à la face de Gloria. La belle ne voit rien venir et s'effondre avec un sourire benêt.

Ce simple geste mobilise toute l'énergie du colonel. Avec lenteur, il s'extirpe du corps de Gloria, la repoussant sans le moindre ménagement. Inconsciente, la serveuse s'avachie sans grâce sur le zat'nik'tel. Sheppard ne réalise pas qu'une arme est à sa portée. Trop faible, trop fatigué physiquement mais surtout psychologiquement, il se contente de ramper vers la carlingue du Piaggio, espérant un moment de répit. Doucement, il s'adosse derrière l'une des caisses restées au pied de l'appareil et récupère un peu de force.

Son repos est bien vite écourté par Gus.

Ignorant la présence de Sheppard, Gus s'approche de la caisse et commence à la soulever. Sans attendre d'être débusqué, Sheppard sort de sa cachette et passe violement l'attache de ses menottes devant le visage de Gus. Incapable de rester plus longtemps debout, Sheppard se laisse tomber sur le dos, entraînant son ennemi dans sa chute. D'une pression ferme, il écrase la trachée du militaire. Malgré tous ses efforts, Gus ne parvient pas à se libérer de la prise. Rapidement ses mouvements deviennent plus saccadés et moins virulents.

Silencieusement, John repousse le corps sans vie. Il reste ainsi, étendu à côté du cadavre, attendant que le destin choisisse son chemin. La vie ou la mort, qu'importe tant que le choix ne tarde pas trop.

A une autre extrémité du hangar, c'est un autre destin qui je joue.

Le capitaine s'est éloigné afin vraisemblablement d'obtenir une meilleur réception réseau. Sa discussion téléphonique est houleuse. Une histoire de gros sous où personne ne veut céder. La mort prématurée de Morgan et du cuistot libère deux parts que le capitaine a bien l'intention de garder exclusivement pour sa bourse.

Stilton, de son côté est toujours aussi accaparé par ses découvertes. Il tient en main un étrange objet ovoïde séparé en son milieu par un mécanisme rotatif. Des motifs circulaires, ressemblant à des cibles encadrent deux diodes latérales. Tout à son expertise, l'homme ne prête aucune attention au déplacement d'air et au faible bruissement qui retentit derrière lui.

Il sépare les deux demies sphères et les fait pivoter d'un quart de tour.

Une vive douleur interrompt son mouvement.

Dans un denier râle, Stilton s'effondre sur la caisse, exhibant un couteau planté entre ses omoplates. Tony se tient juste derrière lui. D'un geste sur, il retire l'arme et essuie la lame sur le dos de sa victime. En s'approchant il découvre la crosse du Desert Eagle dépassant de la ceinture du mort. Il retourne le cadavre afin de mieux attraper l'arme. Son œil est alors attiré par une lumière clignotante.

Dans la main du trafiquant, l'objet s'est refermé et les deux diodes clignotent à un rythme de plus en plus effréné. Conscient qu'il s'agit sans nul doute d'une arme, DiNozzo ne s'attarde pas et déguerpit au plus vite. Aussi rapidement que le permet sa patte folle, Tony s'élance en direction de la jeep. Un bien maigre rempart qu'il n'atteint malheureusement pas à temps.

A l'explosion relativement limitée de la grenade s'accompagne celle beaucoup plus violente de la caisse entière. Une réserve d'explosifs, grenades et autres armes contenant diverses matières sensibles. Le feu d'artifice est d'une telle ampleur qu'il projette dans tout le hangar des débris de la caisse et de Stilton. Le souffle de la déflagration propulse Tony avec la délicatesse d'un typhon japonais.

Passablement assommé, Tony s'écroule derrière la jeep renversée.

Alerté par l'explosion, le capitaine réagit avec rapidité et coure vers la zone sinistrée afin d'examiner l'étendue des dégâts.

Par chance pour Tony, la destruction totale du corps de Stilton ne donne pas au capitaine matière à douter de l'origine de la catastrophe.

_-« Quel abruti ! Je lui avais dis de ne toucher à rien ! Une caisse entière de grenades et de flingues de perdue. »_

Mentalement le capitaine pose la destruction des armes dans la case perte et la mort de Stilton dans la case profit. Tant qu'il lui reste les drôles de pistolets à l'allure de serpents, son biseness reste largement bénéficiaire.

Sans un regard pour le véhicule de l'armée qu'il savait hors d'usage, le capitaine s'avance vers le petit groupe resté en retrait. Son attention est d'abord captée par les mouvements lents de Gloria.

Celle-ci émerge de son inconscience avec la douleur lancinante d'une fracture du nez et celle autrement plus douloureuse d'une blessure à son amour-propre. Elle regarde autour d'elle sans trop comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Ce qu'elle intègre parfaitement en revanche, c'est que le capitaine se dirige vers le Piaggio et n'a vraisemblablement pas l'intention de s'interrompre en chemin pour lui tendre la main.

Le regard vide de toute émotion qu'il jette à Gus en est la confirmation, si tant est qu'un doute ait pu encore subsister quand aux motivations du militaire.

Le capitaine s'approche de Sheppard. John ne cherche pas à fuir. Même si ses membres acceptent maintenant de le soutenir un peu plus longuement, la fuite est impossible.

_-« Debout !_

_-Ce sera un peu difficile. Vous m'avez tiré dessus, rappelez-vous ! »_

Furieux le capitaine donne un violent coup de pied dans les jambes de Sheppard.

_-« Gloria !! Aide-le à monter dans l'avion ! Après un tel barouf, les autorités locales ne tarderont pas à débarquer. Mieux vaux mettre de la distance entre eux et nous. Vous avez de la chance Sheppard, votre cote de popularité a de nouveau augmenté. Vous gagner un sursis. »_

Telle une aveugle, Gloria se palpe le visage, imaginant sa nouvelle physionomie. Un peu perdue, elle sort doucement de son état de stupéfaction.

_-« Où est Stilton ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Gus ?_

_-ils sont morts ! Stilton s'est fait exploser la cervelle avec une caisse entière d'armes et Gus a câliné de trop près ton copain. Bon, grouilles-toi maintenant ! »_

Gloria examine autour d'elle les restes métalliques et organiques. Un silence mortel règne dans le hangar.

A contre cœur elle tend une main tout sauf secourable au colonel Sheppard.

_-« Allez bouge, on lève l'ancre !_

_-Pitié Gloria, évite ce genre de métaphore. Je te rappelle qu'avant de te rencontrer j'étais un naufragé en convalescence._

_-Combien de fois as-tu déjà tourné le dos à la faucheuse ?_

_-Trop souvent pour les compter. »_

Gloria tapote doucement son zat'nik'tel.

_-« La prochaine fois sera sans doute la dernière._

_-Sans doute, oui. »_

Avec la grâce d'un vieillard au stade terminal de la maladie de Parkinson, Sheppard se relève et se hisse dans la carlingue du Piaggio Avanti P180. Il pénètre dans le poste de pilotage et s'installe directement aux commandes. Le capitaine se place dans le siège copilote et lui retire ses menottes.

_-« Pas de blagues Sheppard! »_

Sur le manche est accroché le plan de vol. Sheppard y jette un vague coup d'œil puis se met au travail.

Avec une agilité et une aisance surprenante, il enclenche, pousse et appuie sur divers boutons, manettes, leviers et autres instruments. Pour le novice qu'est le capitaine de marine, le tableau de commande n'est qu'une succession de boutons rouges ou blancs , de leviers et de manettes à monter ou abaisser selon un ordre plus qu'imperméable à sa compréhension.

Le colonel John Sheppard est lui dans son élément.

Durant quelques minutes, il oublie ses douleurs résiduelles et sa condition de captif pour se laisser aller au plaisir de manœuvrer une telle merveille. Il examine les trois grands écrans et les différents petits cadrans qui s'animent à sa demande. Le cockpit prend vie et le Piaggio commence lentement à rouler sur le bitume irrégulier du petit aérodrome.

Un doux ronronnement accompagne les turbopropulseurs. Sheppard est enivré par les vibrations de l'appareil. S'il doit mourir, il préfère autant que se soit dans un petit coucou comme celui-ci. Sa décision est prise.

Il suivra le plan de vol et se délectera de chaque minute au milieu des nuages. L'atterrissage par contre, ne sera sans doute pas celui souhaité par les trafiquants. Sheppard s'octroie un petit sourire.

Attentif aux faits et gestes du pilote, le capitaine et Gloria ne perçoivent pas le bruit métallique en provenance du compartiment arrière.

Le Piaggio décolle emportant hommes et cargaison vers un avenir plus qu'incertain.

Suite aux reviews, je vous donne un petit spoiler...dès le prochain chapitre, il y aura du McKay, du Gibbs et même plus...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre cinq

**Rencontres en altitude**

Tony DiNozzo reprend son souffle. Courir comme un dératé n'est vraiment plus de son age… à moins qu'un petit régime sans pizza ne s'impose ?

Lorsque Tony a repris ses esprits, Sheppard et Gloria montaient dans l'avion. Sans réfléchir, il s'est élancé dans l'espoir de s'y accrocher. Quelle idée stupide !

Après un tour en hélicoptère, le voila tenté par une expédition de haute voltige. Heureusement pour DiNozzo, le Piaggio s'est tout d'abord mis dans l'axe de la piste, effectuant une rotation de quinze degrés sur sa droite. Ainsi mis hors de portée visuelle, l'agent du NCIS a pu approcher de la porte d'accès et subrepticement pénétrer dans la carlingue. Là encore la chance était de son côté. Le compartiment arrière était vide d'occupant et ni Gloria, ni le militaire n'ont prêté attention au bruit métallique de la porte. Trop accaparés par les manœuvres de Sheppard puis par le décollage, les deux trafiquants n'ont pas quitté la cabine avant.

Comment auraient-ils pus, ne serait-ce qu'imaginer, la présence d'un intrus ?

Le cockpit est isolé du compartiment arrière par une fine cloison. Quelques centimètres qui séparent les méchants, leur otage et le gentil flic.

Une discussion animée oppose les passagers du P180 Avanti II et fait écho dans tout l'avion.

_-«On se pose et on le tue !_

_-Calme-toi Gloria. »_

Le capitaine tient fermement un zat'nik'tel dans sa main. Gloria discute comme si Sheppard était quantité négligeable dans le cockpit, mais le capitaine lui, ne le lâche pas des yeux.

_-« Que veux-tu qu'il fasse ?_

_-Rien, je n'en sais rien ! Mais je te dis que ce type est dangereux, il faut le tuer et maintenant !_

_-Ok et qui pilotera le Piaggio ? Toi peut-être ?_

_-Et ton copain ?_

_-Mon copain, comme tu dis, ne va pas tarder à arriver sur l'aérodrome…tout comme la police !_

_-D'accord, d'accord, je n'ai pas la solution, mais Sheppard me donne la chair de poule. »_

Gloria est debout, légèrement en retrait entre les deux sièges du cockpit. John Sheppard est installé aux commandes de gauche et le capitaine est à droite, assis de biais sur le siège du copilote. Sa position lui permet de surveiller Sheppard. Ce dernier est particulièrement calme depuis le décollage.

Le capitaine interprète ce silence pour de la résignation mêlée aux plaisirs de la navigation. En tant que marin, il connaît les sensations d'ivresse que procure la maîtrise d'une telle technologie. Gloria quand à elle est persuadée que la concentration de John cache une intense réflexion à visée défensive.

Tout deux sont dans le vrai.

John ne fait plus qu'un avec la machine. Les vibrations, le ronronnement des moteurs et tous les petits craquements de tôles sont autant de signaux traduisant la vie de l'appareil. Une existence chimérique dont le pilote est imprégné jusqu'au plus profond de son être. L'espace habitable du cockpit ainsi que le compartiment arrière fait unité avec Sheppard. Chaque particule d'air, chaque molécule ou atome forme un tout dont la moindre modification est perceptible par l'ensemble. Aussi lorsque la porte arrière s'est ouverte puis doucement refermée, cela n'a pas échappé au prisonnier. Si Gloria et le capitaine de la Navy ignorent la présence de Tony DiNozzo, ce n'est pas le cas du pilote aguerri qu'est le colonel John Sheppard.

Au moment du décollage, John était soulagé car il avait un plan. Maintenant tout est à refaire. Pourtant la finalité n'est plus la mort mais l'espoir.

Tony inspecte les lieux à la recherche d'une stratégie.

Plusieurs caisses sont accessibles mais il ignore l'effet que produiraient ces étranges armes sur les cloisons de l'avion. Il en est de même de son 357 magnum.

L'arme « empruntée » à Stilton est particulièrement lourde et difficile à manier. Pourtant cela ne pose aucun problème à DiNozzo. Entre l'agent et le 357, c'est une longue histoire d'amour. Tony connaît l'arme sur le bout des doigts. Il connaît son poids, sa puissance et sa vitesse de frappe. 371mettres par seconde, de quoi surprendre le premier adversaire venu. De quoi surprendre surtout l'utilisateur non initié.

Tony ignore de quel côté se trouve Sheppard. S'il tire à l'aveuglette, le projectile traversera la fine cloison, ce qui ralentira fortement sa vitesse mais ne l'empêchera pas d'atteindre une cible de l'autre côté. Une blessure sans doute moins grave qu'en atteinte direct, mais sûrement suffisante pour immobiliser un adversaire. Le risque de blesser son ami est trop important. D'autant que sans Sheppard, l'avion est voué au crash.

DiNozzo prend donc le parti d'attendre qu'un des trafiquants franchisse la porte. Il choisit son angle de tir afin d'atteindre sa cible sans risquer une balle perdu dans le cockpit.

L'attente commence. Stressante. Longue. Enfin, pas tant que ça finalement.

A peine dix minutes se sont écoulées quand la porte s'ouvre. Gloria fait son apparition dans le chambranle puis avance tout en laissant la porte de cloison ouverte.

Tony hésite. Malgré ses précautions, s'il tire maintenant, il risque d'atteindre la verrière et il ignore si celle-ci résisterait à l'impact.

Quelles en seraient les conséquences ? Trop d'inconnues dans l'équation. Trop de doutes. Tony décide d'attendre une meilleure opportunité. Celle-ci ne tarde pas à se produire.

Gloria pénètre plus profondément dans le compartiment et s'engage dans la petite cabine faisant office de sanitaires. Sournoisement, Tony se glisse devant la porte fermée à clé de la cabine. Il est tiraillé entre une irrésistible envie de rire et une non moins impérieuse envie de meurtre. L'image d'une Gloria sadique et dominatrice, tuée d'une balle en pleine tête, alors qu'elle est assise sur la lunette des toilettes, a un petit goût sucré de douce vengeance.

L'image lui rappelle immédiatement celle de Pulp Fiction, lorsque le tueur à gage, en l'occurrence Travolta, se fait descendre. Il visualise la scène en ajoutant le joli minois de Gloria à la place de celui de l'acteur.

Hum… finalement, ce n'est pas si mal.

Galant, Tony souhaite laisser une chance à Gloria. C'est du moins la version officielle qu'il donne à son cerveau. Mais la partie cachée de son esprit, celle qui fait passer le boulot avant les nanas (partie particulièrement bien camouflée), sait qu'en fait, DiNozzo souhaite garder en vie les trafiquants afin de remonter la filiale.

Il prend donc la seule solution possible, foncer dans le tas... ou plutôt dans Gloria.

D'un magistral coup de pied, il fait voler en éclats la porte qui isolait la belle. Surprise Gloria relève la tête et regarde fixement Tony. L'étonnement arrête également DiNozzo dans son élan. Gloria n'est pas du tout en train de satisfaire un besoin impérieux, du moins pas celui imaginé préalablement par l'agent du NCIS.

En fin de compte Pulp Fiction était une bonne évocation.

Gloria porte un garrot légèrement serré au-dessus de son coude gauche. Elle regarde bêtement l'agent, la seringue bien en main et l'aiguille toujours plantée dans sa veine turgescente.

Gloria navigue dans les songes euphoriques de la drogue. Surpris Tony tarde à réagir. Ce n'est pas le cas du capitaine qui s'est immédiatement redressé lorsque Tony a délicatement ouvert la porte de la cabine.

Le militaire se précipite sur DiNozzo avec la ferme intention de lui tirer dessus, qu'importe les conséquences sur l'avion.

Mais l'avion ne semble pas du tout d'accord pour se laisser faire. Avec rudesse il fait une embardée propulsant tout ses occupants sur son flanc droit. Une brutale chute de palier fait « voler » les malheureux qui se relevaient à peine. Un nouveau changement de cap achève de désorienter les passagers.

Dans le cockpit, Sheppard, bien sanglé sur son siège n'a pas souffert de ses manœuvres hautement risquées. Un rapide coup d'œil derrière son épaule lui apprend qu'il est arrivé à ses fins. Désarmé, le capitaine est couché à même le sol. Un petit filet de sang prend naissance dans son cuir chevelu et s'écoule lentement le long de sa tempe. Sonné, il n'y prête pas la moindre attention et secoue doucement la tête pour chasser son trouble et retrouver ses esprits. Près de lui, Tony est également un peu désorienté. Gloria quand à elle semble perdu dans une autre dimension.

Sheppard ne quitte pas ses instruments de vol. Il a fait un demi tour en direction de l'aérodrome, espérant y trouver de l'aide tant au sol que dans les air.

_-« Tony, secouez-vous ! Je ne peux pas lâcher les commandes. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, maintenant c'est à vous de jouer. »_

La voix de Sheppard secoue autant DiNozzo que le capitaine. Tout deux se relèvent en même temps et se font face. Le capitaine cherche du regard son zat'nik'tel disparu quelque part au fond de la cabine. Tony a également perdu son magnum pendant les violentes secousses.

Le deux hommes se font face avec la même résignation. D'un geste magnifiquement symétrique ils extirpent une lame l'un de sa chaussure, l'autre de sa ceinture et la brandissent triomphant.

La lame de Tony conserve quelques traces du sang frais de Stilton. Le capitaine se méprend quand à son origine, pensant qu'il s'agit de celui de Gloria. Cela ne l'émeut pas pour autant. Il sourit en faisant danser son couteau d'une main à l'autre. Un petit jeu qui effraie sans doute le malfrat basique au(x) neurone(s) ramolli(s), mais pas un Tony DiNozzo qui entre Baltimore et Philadelphia, en a connu d'autres.

Furieux de l'échec de son petit manège, le capitaine lance la première attaque. Un coup brutal et franc qui ne rencontre que le vide. Tony embraye aussitôt sur un coup que le trafiquant bloque d'une magnifique parade. Lame contre lame, leurs corps se rapprochent jusqu'à se frôler.

Tony sort alors sa botte secrète. Une technique imparable dont il partage visiblement l'exploitation outrancière avec Sheppard. Le sourire charmeur, celui qui déstabilise tout adversaire.

_-« Vous connaissez West Side Story? »_

Devant l'air ahuri du militaire, Tony commence à fredonner des paroles très légèrement modifiées.

_Gloria, I've just met a girl named Gloria.  
And suddenly that name will never be the same to me.  
Gloria! I've just killed a girl named Gloria,  
and suddenly I've found how wonderful a sound can be.  
Gloria! Say it loud and there's music playing._

_Say it soft and it's almost like praying.  
Gloria, I'll never stop Killing Gloria!_

Sans laisser le temps à Tony de finir son couplet, le capitaine se jette sur lui et tout deux tombent violemment au sol.

Sheppard regarde le combat qui se déroule maintenant sur le plancher de l'appareil. Il n'ose pas brusquer l'avion de peur de faire pencher la balance du mauvais côté. Tel qu'il le voit, le corps à corps est si extrême qu'il lui est impossible de savoir qui fait quoi. Seuls des râles et gémissements sont perceptibles. Un cri puis un second vient clore le combat. Le capitaine est allongé sur Tony. Aucun des deux ne bougent. Du sang commence à s'écouler sur le sol, dansant de gauche à droite selon l'inclinaison de l'appareil.

Subrepticement d'abord, puis avec plus d'énergie, une main commence à se dégager de l'étreinte. Sheppard ignore qui en est l'heureux propriétaire. Enchevêtrés comme ils le sont, Tony et le militaire sont d'un regard, absolument indissociables.

La main se balade sur le sol puis sur le dos du capitaine pour enfin attraper sa veste et le tirer sur le côté.

Tony se libère enfin du poids mort de son adversaire. Il prend une profonde inspiration puis se redresse et sourit à Sheppard. Il tient toujours fermement son couteau au ridicule manche en bois de cerf. La lame dégouline du sang du capitaine…à moins que ce ne soit celui de Tony.

Plus DiNozzo s'avance plus il devient évident qu'il est lui aussi blessé.

_-« Tony, ça vas ?_

_-Coriace, le bougre ! »_

Il regarde son T-shirt éventré et examine sa blessure. La grimace qu'il fait à cet instant est plus de l'ordre de l'agacement que de la douleur.

_-« Il a réussit à m'avoir. Bon, c'est superficiel de toute façon et….quoi ?! »_

Sheppard a blêmit. Sans lâcher ses commandes, il tend sa main gauche en direction de Tony, présentant la paume dans un signe d'apaisement.

_-« Gloria, pose ça tout de suite. Gloria, tu m'entends ? »_

Gloria n'est pas très contente. Elle vogue au milieu de nuages roses, verts et bleutés et subitement voila que le rouge imprègne son rêve éveillé. Du rouge brute et violent, une couleur que l'on dit chaude mais qui lui glace le sang. Devant elle, Tony et John ne sont que des auras aux contours abstraits. Des coups de crayons jetés sans aucun talent par un artiste sans âme. Gloria est furieuse contre celui qui a eu l'outrecuidance de briser l'harmonie de son trip. Sans vraiment capter la nature de l'instrument qu'elle a en main, Gloria, met en joue DiNozzo.

_-« M'avez gâcher mon trip ! »_

DiNozzo n'a pas besoin de voir pour comprendre ce qui se passe derrière lui. Il fixe son attention sur Sheppard. Il sait que le moindre faux mouvement peut amener la junkie à tirer. De toute façon, il se fait peu d'illusion quand à l'issue de cette confrontation. Reste à savoir quand agir.

Le regard de Sheppard est le seul miroir reflétant la tension qui noue les trois protagonistes. Soudain une petite étincelle s'allume dans l'œil de John. Une fraction de seconde durant laquelle tout se joue.

Tony se laisse tomber sur le côté…lequel choisir ?...Allez, au hasard, la droite !

Gloria appuie sur la gâchette et le magnum éjecte sa balle. La puissance de l'arme est telle que Gloria perd l'équilibre et s'écroule lourdement sur le sol. Le regard vide, l'écume aux lèvres, elle termine ridiculement son bad trip. Le magnum repose fumant à ses côtés. Tony DiNozzo s'en empare promptement. Sans ménagement il ficelle les bras de la belle qui réagit verbalement par des monosyllabes sans aucuns sens.

Enfin rassuré, DiNozzo rejoint Sheppard dans la cabine avant et se laisse tomber lourdement sur le siège copilote.

Sheppard tente de faire fonctionner la radio récalcitrante.

_-« Je n'accroche aucun contact pouvant nous aider. Tony, regarde devant là-bas, tu vois la piste ? »_

La nuit a gagné la région. Forêts, montagnes, tout n'est que pénombre et dégradé de noir. Aucune ville en vue, rien que du noir, du gris et une piste éclairée par les gyrophares de la police et ceux des pompiers.

_-« C'est celle d'où on est partie ? Tu as fait demi-tour ?_

_-Bravo !_

_-Aucun mérite. Entre l'incendie et les lumières des voitures de police, c'est difficile de se tromper. Dis-moi, ça t'arrive de passer inaperçue ?_

_-Pas ces deux dernières années. Tony, tu as vu Ultime décision avec Kurt Russel ?_

_-Oui, superbe film de 1996 de Stuart Baird._

_-Mouai. Tu te souviens de la fin ? »_

Si la conversation ressemblait à une discussion mondaine, elle prend tout à coup une allure bien plus désagréable.

Pour la première fois depuis l'arrestation de Gloria, Tony DiNozzo regarde franchement Sheppard. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas eu le moindre moment de répit pour examiner de près son nouvel ami. Et ce qu'il voit ne le rassure absolument pas.

Sheppard est livide. Ses mains sont crispées sur les commandes avec tant de hargne que les jointures sont encore plus blanches si c'est possible, que le reste. Une pellicule de sueur recouvre tout son front et ses yeux brillent étrangement.

_-« John ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_-Je crois que tu vas devoir faire Kurt Russel. »_

Tony ne comprend pas l'allusion. Ou plutôt ne veux pas comprendre.

_-« Et toi, tu fais qui ? Halle Berry peut-être ?_

_-Aï, ne me fais pas rire. Prends les commandes._

_-C'est hors de question._

_-Ecoute-moi bien. Je ne vois déjà plus grand-chose, excepté des points brillants qui me rappellent mon premier grand huit. »_

D'une main, Sheppard abaisse un levier et pousse plusieurs boutons. Sa main tremble.

_-« Le train d'atterrissage est sorti et les volets sont ouverts. Tu restes dans l'alignement. Si tu rates l'atterrissage, remets les gaz à fond et reprends de l'altitude. Regarde cet écran, il indique ton assiette et celui-ci ta vitesse…»_

Tony fixe la piste qui d'un coup lui semble bien trop proche.

_-« John, ne me fais pas ce coup-là, ça ne m'amuse absolument pas ! Qu'est-ce que je fais avec la vitesse ? Elle doit être de combien ? John ?! »_

Tony se tourne vers son pilote et réalise que Sheppard est inconscient. Ses mains n'ont pas lâchées les deux poignets du manche mais il s'est effondré entre les deux. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Tony DiNozzo remarque la trace rouge vif qui s'étale dans le dos de Sheppard. Finalement Gloria aura réussit son coup. Paniqué, Tony secoue Sheppard sans ménagement… et sans succès.

_-« John !! »_

Aucune réponse de l'intéressé mais réaction immédiate de l'avion. Celui-ci plonge en piquet vers la piste. A deux mains, Tony tente de redressé l'appareil mais bien que très maniable cela nécessite un minimum de connaissance que Tony n'a pas.

La piste se rapproche dangereusement. Des lumières rouges et bleues clignotent au sol. Tony distingue nettement les camions de pompiers et les voitures de police qui se dessiner avec de plus en plus de détails.

Une dernière pensée pour Sheppard.

_-« J'aurai préféré Halle Berry. Elle est vraiment plus sexy ! »_

Une dernière pensée puis un flash blanc éblouissant suivit immédiatement après par l'explosion au sol.

**Six heures plus tôt**

Une superbe main. Enfin !

McKay est aux anges. Depuis le début de la partie, c'est son premier jeu un tantinet correct. Une quinte, de quoi se refaire une santé et écraser ces militaires arrogants.

D'un geste désinvolte il jette un jeton en l'air. La relance tombe sur le tapis dans un bruit strident. Ebahi, McKay regarde le jeton, l'examine sous toutes les coutures. Alors qu'il le tient bien en main, la sonnerie recommence. Le jeton vole à nouveau, pour le plus grand plaisir des militaires.

_-« Du calme doc, ce n'est que la radio. C'est étonnant car nous ne devions pas prendre contact avant plusieurs heures. »_

Le caporal Butch, un militaire du Daedale, jette un regard noir à McKay.

_-« J'espère que votre copain n'a pas encore fait des siennes. »_

Rodney prend son air le plus outré. Grande performance d'acteur.

_-« Evidement que non. Que voulez-vous qu'il lui arrive, seul en haute montagne ? Qu'il fasse exploser la montagne avec du C4 ? _»

Le sergent Chester rejoint le groupe, la radio toujours collé à son oreille.

_-« C'est pourtant ce qu'il a fait. »_

McKay est scotché à la table, carte en main. L'inquiétude le gagne.

_-« On ne va pas arrêter la partie maintenant ? »_

Le sergent s'énerve et hausse d'un ton.

_-« Vous voulez rester jouer pendant que le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard se débat dans les em…nuies ? A votre convenance !_

_-Parce que vous ne plaisantiez pas ?_

_-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un plaisantin ? »_

A bien y regarder, le sergent Chester ressemble davantage à un bulldog en uniforme de l'armée qu'à un showman en représentation.

Rodney McKay lâche sans regret sa main et prend son ordinateur portable.

_-« Où allons-nous ?_

_-Un hélico nous attend dehors, il va nous conduire sur place. Caporal Butch, vous venez avec nous. »_

Tous trois sortent précipitent du douillet chalet pour affronter la nuit canadienne.

Le sergent Chester porte une combinaison militaire de montagne qui ne diffère que par l'écusson du Deadale et le drapeau écossais. Butch à la même tenue, affublée d'un drapeau canadien. McKay quand à lui, est vêtue d'une tenue classique de ski, blanche avec des étoiles rouges sur un bras. Seul son ordinateur exhibe le symbole Atlante. A côté des deux militaires, il fait vraiment touriste. Si on excepte son air soucieux et les plis qui froncent son front.

Comme prévu un hélicoptère de l'armée canadienne les attend pour les conduire sur les lieux. Une fois sanglé et équipé, McKay interroge le sergent Chester.

_-« Que s'est-il passé ? Où est le colonel Sheppard ?_

_-Je n'en sais rien. On nous a juste prévenu qu'il y avait eu une explosion dans le restaurant d'altitude où il était censé déjeuner. D'après les experts déjà sur place, l'incendie est criminel. En fait, il souhaite notre présence pour reconnaître un corps qu'ils ont trouvé non loin de là._

_-Un corps calciné ? On ne pourra pas faire la moindre identification !_

_-Non, un corps visiblement écrabouillé…sans doute jeté d'un avion ou plus probablement d'un hélicoptère. »_

McKay regarde le sol rocailleux et partiellement enneigé qui défile sous ses pieds.

_-« John ? Mais qu'aurait-il fait dans un hélicoptère?_

_-Je vous le demande. Vous le connaissez mieux que nous. »_

McKay et le militaire laissent la conversation mourir d'elle-même. Toutes sortes d'hypothèses courent dans le cerveau survolté de Rodney et aucune n'est agréable.

L'hélicoptère se pose doucement. La manœuvre est délicate. Un silence de plomb règne dans l'engin. Silence aussitôt suivit par un soupir de soulagement émanant du scientifique.

Dès ses premiers pas à l'extérieur de l'appareil, Rodney réalise l'ampleur de l'incendie. Tout à coup tout semble devenir réel, la disparition de John, sa mort possible et même probable.

_-« Dans quel guêpier s'est-il encore fourré ?! »_

La question est formulée à voix haute mais n'a pour destinataire que son chagrin et sa révolte. Pourtant une réponse lui parvient. Calme, posée, énoncée sans la moindre émotion apparente.

_-« Dans un trafic d'armes appartenant à l'armée. »_

Furieux McKay se retourne et apostrophe l'homme qui lui fait fasse.

_-« Le colonel Sheppard n'est pas un trafiquant. Si nous sommes sur T… au Canada en ce moment, c'est purement du au hasard._

_-Calmez-vous docteur McKay. J'ai effectivement ouï dire que le colonel Sheppard avait l'art de mettre les pattes où il ne fallait pas. »_

L'homme garde le même visage fermé et inexpressif. Sa phrase pourrait être insultante mais elle est au contraire rassurante. Une froide logique qui réchauffe le cœur du scientifique.

_-« C'est vrai, oui… Qui êtes-vous ? »_

L'homme s'avance de plus prêt. Cheveux grisonnants, coupe réglementaire, l'homme est assurément de la maison. Reste à savoir de quelle maison.

Il tend une main ferme et franche au docteur McKay qui l'accepte sans sourciller.

_-«Je suis Leroy Jethro Gibbs, du NCIS. Un de mes hommes est également porté disparu. »_

Il esquisse un sourire si discret que Rodney n'est pas certain de l'avoir vu.

_-« C'est un peu comme votre ami. Toujours dans les ennuis. Mais c'est un excellent agent._

_-Tout comme John… je veux dire, comme le colonel Sheppard. On peut lui faire confiance pour se tirer des pires problèmes… »_

Il termine sa phrase plus pour lui-même.

_-« …Mais pas toujours en un seul morceau. »_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre six

**Gibbs versus McKay**

**Rodney versus Abby**

Le coquet petit restaurant d'altitude n'est plus qu'un amas de poutres fumantes et de pierres noircies. Il prenait appuis sur la roche brute de la montagne dans laquelle étaient creusées ses fondations et sa petite cave. Un endroit préservant l'obscurité et la fraîcheur nécessaire aux boissons. Un lieux bien caché qui fut un temps la prison de John et Tony.

Escorté par un pompier et un policier local, l'agent Gibbs pénètre dans les décombres. La cave est inaccessible tant la chaleur résiduelle y est élevée. Un pompier en tenue de feu s'en extrait, portant à la main un sac à dos légèrement roussi et des vêtements partiellement fondus. De la matière synthétique ayant mal résisté aux caresses du feu. Une tenue moderne, légère et pratique pour combattre le froid et exclusivement le froid.

_-« Hé ! C'est à Sheppard ça ! »_

Gibbs et le policier se retournent vers l'intrus et découvrent Rodney McKay sautillant d'un pied à l'autre. Les pompiers se désintéressent rapidement du curieux tableau. Décidément ces touristes américains ! S'ils savaient… Il est des concours de circonstances où mieux vaux ne pas crier haut et fort ses origines.

Gibbs hausse à peine un sourcils puis reprend stoïque l'examen de la tenue. Il sort d'une des poches un laissé passer militaire au nom de John Sheppard.

_-« Effectivement. »_

Sans plus de commentaire, il donne ou plutôt il jette la veste à McKay et quitte la zone sinistrée avec le sac à dos bien en main.

McKay contemple quelques secondes la tenue dont il ne sait que faire puis la laisse tomber au sol. Quasiment instantanément, elle se recroqueville sur elle-même en dégageant une fumée noire et nauséabonde. Rodney est hypnotisé par la petite boule de fibres d'où n'émergent plus que des fragments de fermeture éclaire. Il ne peut détacher son regard de ce qui symboliquement représente son ami. Est-ce ainsi que John a périt ? Pelotonné sur lui-même jusqu'à la consumation totale ?

Un éclat de rire le sort de ses noires pensées. Gibbs a étalé le contenu du sac sur le sol et exhibe hilare un jeu de carte. Le sergent Chester et le caporal Butch ne semblent pas apprécier la plaisanterie. Chester tend trois cartes en direction de McKay et l'agresse comme s'il était complice d'une quelconque malveillance.

_-« Vous étiez au courant évidemment ?_

_-Quoi ? »_

Rodney ne comprend rien aux attaques du militaire, ce qui loin de le calmer, le sort littéralement de ses gonds. La rivalité qui lie les militaires du Daedale avec ceux d'Atlantis peut enfin s'exprimer.

_-« C'est pas étonnant qu'il y ait du laissé aller avec un commandement civil dans la cité. »_

Le sergent ne se maîtrise plus. A grand renfort de gestes il mime ses paroles.

_-« Voyez le résultat. Une intrusion furtive dans une base avec un taux d'alcoolémie qui vaudrait à n'importe qui la coure martiale, le déplacement superflu d'un destroyer de l'armée américaine dans l'océan Atlantique et maintenant nous voila suspectés de trafic d'armes. »_

Le sergent peine à reprendre sa respiration. Son visage, déjà poupon, devient si écarlate qu'on s'attendrait presque à le voir exploser. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'attend patiemment McKay.

Réaction rare, voire même exceptionnelle de la part du scientifique, McKay ne bronche pas et se contente de regarder l'illuminé.

C'est Leroy Gibbs qui met fin au monologue surnaturel, d'une tape franche et directe sur la nuque. Le sergent Chester se retrouve bouche bée, les yeux exorbités et la bave aux lèvres.

_-« Calmez vous sergent ! Votre comportement n'est pas digne d'un membre de l'armée américaine. Quoi qu'ait fait le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard, cela ne justifie en rien un tel déballage d'inepties._

_-Mais…_

_-Le débat est clos. Docteur McKay, voulez-vous bien me suivre. Le docteur Mallard est auprès de la victime. C'est en amont, à deux cents mètres environ._

_-Heu…_

_-Ce n'était pas une suggestion docteur ! »_

McKay quitte sans regret les deux militaires pour suivre le NCIS.

Chester est tout penaud, bras ballants le long du corps. Il donnerait presque pitié à McKay tant son comportement de gamin est à mille lieux de l'excellent militaire qu'il sait être. Rodney se demande ce qui a bien pu le mettre dans une colère si démesurée. S'il voyait les cartes que le sergent laisse tomber au sol, il comprendrait. Trois As rouges.

Le docteur « Ducky » Mallard se relève à l'approche de son ami Gibbs. Il désigne du doigt une congère d'où émerge une main crispée par la rigidité post-mortem.

_-« Jethro. Notre ami que voila a fait une sacrée chute mais la chance lui a quand même sourit puisque elle a été amortie par cet amas neigeux. »_

McKay apparaît enfin, haletant, le visage assorti aux étoiles de sa combinaison.

_-« Ne me dites pas qu'il est vivant ? »_

Ducky regarde le nouveau venu avec amusement.

_-« Bien sur que non jeune homme, ne dites point de billevesées. Notre ami est bien mort, mais son corps est particulièrement intact au regard de l'impact au sol. »_

La voix étrangement joyeuse de Ducky se teinte subitement d'une once de tristesse.

_-« En revanche, il sera difficile de déterminer avec précision l'heure du décès. La glace jouant en l'occurrence les trouble-fêtes._

_-Ducky… »_

Le médecin légiste s'est approché du corps et plante un petit thermomètre dans son abdomen.

_-« Non, Jethro, ce que tu me demandes-là est vraiment impossible…_

_-Ducky !_

_-Mais bon, je vais voir… Sachant que la température extérieur a chuté de trois degrés à la nuit tombée et de deux degrés supplémentaire lorsque la pénombre a envahie les monts. Sachant que la température…_

_-DUCKY !_

_-Oui, oui, Jethro. Bon, disons qu'il est mort depuis au moins trois bonnes heures._

_-Donc nos truands ont trois heures d'avance sur nous. Ducky envoie tout ce que tu as à Abby et à McGee. Je veux tout savoir de l'emploie du temps de ce type avant sa chute. Tout ce qui peut le relier à notre affaire. En tout cas sa présence ici est mauvais signe pour Tony. Docteur McKay, approchez-vous. Avez-vous déjà vu cet homme ?_

_-Si ce n'est pas le colonel pourquoi voulez-vous que je regarde son cadavre ?_

_-Parce que je voudrais savoir si vous l'avez déjà croisé à Cheyenne Mountain._

_-Dans ce cas, mieux vaux demander au sergent Chester ou au caporal, parce que le colonel et moi étions en isolement là-bas. Je n'y connais presque personne._

_-La encore docteur McKay, ce n'est pas une suggestion ! »_

McKay n'a pas besoin de parler pour faire ressentir à tous et à Gibbs en particulier le dégoût que lui inspire cet inutile reconnaissance. Il s'approche de la victime et jette un œil…qu'il récupère bien vite.

_-« Voila c'est fait ! J'ai vu et je vous confirme_ _que je ne connais pas ce type. En plus, il ne porte même pas d'uniforme, comment savez-vous qu'il est de l'armée américaine ? »_

Gibbs a l'oreille collée à son téléphone cellulaire. D'une main discrète sur le micro, il protège son interlocuteur des propos parasites qu'ils échangent avec McKay.

_-« Il s'appelle Morgan Break, c'est un marine…enfin c'était. Nous l'avions arrêté avec un de ses complices et notre agent avait prit sa place. Je vous fait grâce des imperfections du FBI qui a laissé courir notre captif et ainsi brisé la couverture de notre homme. »_

Gibbs retire sa main et continue sa conversation téléphonique, passant de McKay à son interlocuteur avec une incroyable aisance.

_-« Non, je veux les résultats tout de suite ! DiNozzo et un militaire sont sans doute retenus en otages. Oui, le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard. Je ne sais pas. Un pilote. Ok ! »_

Il range son portable et se retrouve face à un McKay furibond.

_-« Dites moi qui vous êtes ! Comment connaissez-vous mon nom et celui de Sheppard ? »_

Sa voix s'adoucit.

_-« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que le colonel Sheppard est vivant ? »_

Gibbs prend un air très solennel et plante son regard droit dans celui de McKay.

_-« Docteur McKay. Mon agent, Tony DiNozzo s'était infiltré dans un trafic d'armes de l'armée. Lorsque nous avons vu débarquer un groupe militaire dans la station, cela a forcement éveillé nos soupçons. Surtout lorsque Gloria a pris contact avec votre ami._

_-Le hasard._

_-Pas forcément._

_-Vos insinuations ne me plaisent guère agent Gibbs._

_-Je n'insinue rien, je constate. Gloria a un contact à Cheyenne Mountain. Cela nous le savons, même si nous ignorons de qui il s'agit. Alors forcément, la présence de militaires en provenance de la dite base est plus que suspect._

_-Et pourtant, si on est là c'est juste parce que j'ai vécu une partie de mon enfance ici et que je voulais montrer à John les joies de la montagne canadienne. Mais je crains maintenant qu'il ne partage pas mon point de vue sur la question._

_-Epargnez votre salive docteur McKay, je sais déjà tout cela. Mais je pense également que Gloria a aborder le colonel car elle voyait en lui un intermédiaire possible. Voyez-vous, ce genre de femme aime manipuler les hommes. Elle pensait sans doute pouvoir profiter de votre ami._

_-Jamais il ne se serait laisser corrompre._

_-Cela je l'ignore… mais vos supérieurs semblent le penser également. Quoiqu'il en soit, pour répondre à votre question, je sais tout de vous et de vos amis. Du problème de jeu du sergent Chester à la petite copine du caporal Butch. Je sais ce que vous avez mangé et la couleur de votre caleçon. Cela vous va comme réponse ? »_

McKay est rouge de colère et de confusion. Que sait vraiment cet homme ? Connaît-il Atlantis ?

Gibbs s'offre le luxe d'un sourire avant de mettre fin à la torture morale du scientifique. Il lui donne une légère tape sur l'épaule, l'exhortant à le suivre.

_-« Rassurez-vous docteur McKay. Mes contacts m'ont dit uniquement ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. J'ignore quelle est votre implication dans l'armée et celle de Sheppard. Je me doute évidement que la mixité de canadiens, d'américains et même d'européens signe un projet dont le NCIS n'a que faire. Vous voilà rassuré ?_

_-Et pour mon caleçon ?_

_-… »_

Gibbs accélère son pas, obligeant McKay à se taire et à suivre silencieusement. Lorsqu'il arrive à hauteur du restaurant, le téléphone portable de Gibbs retentit. Une curieuse mélodie, plus proche du jingle pub que d'une symphonie de Beethoven.

_-« J'écoute. Un instant… »_

Il se tourne vers McKay.

_-« Où est votre PC ?_

_-Comment savez-vous que…_

_-Je ne vous demande pas si vous en avez un, mais où il est !_

_-Dans l'hélicoptère._

_-On y va. »_

Gibbs reprend sa conversation téléphonique.

_-« Oui Abby…non plus de trente ans… »_

Il jette de rapides coups d'œil en direction du scientifique. Leurs regards se croisent et l'agent esquisse un rictus ininterprétable par le commun des mortels et encore moins par Rodney.

_-« Non Abby, je ne crois vraiment pas. Docteur McKay connectez-vous à Internet._

_-Non._

_-Comment ça non ?_

_-Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas de modem adapté. »_

Surprit, il reprend à l'intention de son interlocutrice téléphonique.

_-« Non, il n'a pas de modem. Visiblement pas tout le monde, lui n'en a pas. Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée… d'accord…Docteur McKay, je vous passe notre spécialiste qui… voici Abby. »_

Leroy Gibbs tend son téléphone à McKay. Son expression amusée, associée au tendre ton paternaliste qu'il échangeait avec la dite Abby trompe Rodney quand à la nature de la belle.

Il entame un peu naïvement la conversation.

_-« Bonsoir… »_

La voix qui surgit du haut parleur n'a rien à envier au plus autoritaire des despotes.

_-« Pourquoi vous n'avez pas de modem intégré à votre PC ?_

_-…_

_-Docteur McKay !_

_-C'est-à-dire…heu… là d'où je viens… ben… ce n'est pas utile._

_- De quelle planète venez-vous donc pour ne pas avoir de modem?_

_-…_

_-Docteur McKay !!_

_-Non, j'ai un modem, mais il n'est pas connecté à internet. Désolé._

_-Bon, cela n'a pas d'importance, le téléphone de Gibbs en a un, LUI ! Connectez-le et suivez mes indications._

_-Ho, ça va, on se calme, je sais très bien faire tout cela sans avoir besoin de l'aide d'une blonde hystérique._

_-Je ne suis pas hystérique et je ne suis pas blonde ! »_

Sa voix se calme brutalement et Abby poursuit avec une touche d'espièglerie.

_-« Si vous voulez, on pourrait faire plus ample connaissance. Brancher la vidéoconférence, je fais face à une Webcam…Prouuuuuuut… désolée, c'est mon hippopotame en peluche! »_

McKay recule précipitamment l'appareil de son oreille et regarde interloqué l'agent du NCIS. Gibbs est hilare et répond en énonçant ce qui semble être une évidence.

_-« C'est Abby. »_

Moins de cinq minutes suffisent pour que l'image d'un hippopotame avec de grandes couettes noires apparaisse sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Rodney a bien du mal a comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Au fond de lui, il imagine que tout cela est un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar et qu'il est encore au chalet avec sa jolie quinte dans la main. Pourtant lorsque l'animal péteur se décale légèrement sur le côté, il laisse apparaître une créature sortie tout droit d'un roman d'Anne Rice. Une Lestat des temps modernes.

Lorsque Abby s'approche de la caméra et montre son plus beau sourire, l'image de la vampire s'efface au profit de la charmante scientifique. McKay en est tout chamboulé. Malheureusement pour lui le sourire ne lui était pas adressé.

_-« Effectivement Gibbs, pas mon genre ! »_

Un simple commentaire mais qui a le mérite de remettre McKay dans le présent.

_-« Gibbs, j'ai trouvé les images satellite que tu voulais. On y distingue parfaitement Tony et le colonel Sheppard…il est mignon comme tout celui-là !_

_-Abby !_

_-Oui, enfin, je te passe les images. On a fait un sacré nettoyage avec McGee parce que l'angle de prise de vue, la précision au mètre près et…_

_-Abby, ça suffit, montre-moi !_

_-C'est envoyé ! »_

S'en suit une vidéo relativement saccadée présentant l'incendie du restaurant. On distingue nettement la sortie de Gloria et de son groupe puis celle de DiNozzo et de Sheppard. Après un fondu noir pas très artistique l'image enchaîne sur le décollage de l'hélicoptère et s'interrompt avec la chute de Morgan.

_-« Voila c'est tout ce que l'on a pu en tirer._

_-Savez-vous où est allé cet hélicoptère après ?_

_-Non, le satellite en question ne couvrait pas la même zone et pour le moment on n'a pas trouvé d'autres concordances. En revanche j'ai lancé un avis de recherche pour l'hélicoptère._

_-Bien. Au moins on sait que nos deux gars sont vivants. Demande à McGee de rechercher tous les héliports, aéroports et autres qui…_

_-C'est déjà en route Gibbs. Sachant que le UH-1 peut parcourir au maximum 220KM par heure, cela nous laisse un rayon d'environ 660 kilomètres. Si on considère qu'il a une autonomie de 460 KM, qu'il n'a pas pu faire le plein ici et en se rapportant à l'heure de décollage…_

_-Un rayon de 400 kilomètre serait suffisant mais en toute logique, ils n'ont pas du aller si loin. »_

Gibbs regarde étonné le docteur McKay qui a rebondit sur la conversation. Ce dernier poursuit comme si de rien n'était.

_-« En cas de problème avec leur hélicoptère, ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque d'un lieu trop éloigné. De plus leur engin présente de façon extrêmement visible un armement qui ne colle pas du tout avec un hélico du SAR. N'importe quel canadien se rendra compte immédiatement du subterfuge et en informera la police. Je suis intimement persuadé que leur lieu de rendez-vous n'est pas si éloigné que cela. En plus, chargé comme ils l'étaient, ils n'ont pas pu avancer à la vitesse maximale. Enfin, je suis certain que le colonel à tout fait pour ralentir leur cadence. »_

McKay stoppe enfin sa diatribe et reprend son souffle.

Abby enchaîne avec un immense sourire.

_-« C'est également notre avis docteur McKay, c'est pourquoi nous avons limité nos recherches à un rayon de 150 kilomètres. »_

Gibbs met fin prématurément à cet étalage de calculs savants et rébarbatifs.

_-« Bon, tu as exactement vingt minutes._

_-Gibbs !_

_-Dix ! »_

L'agent déconnecte son téléphone et le range dans la poche interne de sa veste. Le regard lourd de McKay le fait réagir.

_-« Quoi ?_

_-Vous êtes toujours comme ça ?_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Rien, je me dis juste qu'à côté de vous je suis super agréable à vivre. Vous devriez venir passer quelques temps dans notre cité, cela relativiserait un peu les choses. »_

Si McKay n'a jamais eu le sentiment d'être fait uniquement de chair et d'os, surtout d'os, le regard de pitbull de Gibbs lui en donne enfin l'occasion.

Sauvez par le gong ! Le téléphone du NCIS désamorce le carnage en préparation. Gibbs décroche avec une rage qui n'a d'égale que… et bien rien, en fait…

_-« Quoi encore ?!_

_-Heu patron, c'est vous qui avez…heu… »_

Gibbs prend une grande inspiration qui pour tout adepte de la théorie du chaos doit signer la naissance d'une tornade monstrueuse.

_-« Qu'y a-t-il McGee ? J'espère que vous ne me dérangez pas pour rien. »_

Il fixe McKay de ses yeux bleu acier.

_-« Le docteur McKay et moi avions une discussion très intéressante._

_-Non patron, enfin oui._

_-Quoi oui, vous me dérangez pour rien ?_

_-Non patron, je veux dire oui je ne vous dérange pas pour…_

_-McGee !!!_

_-Heu… »_

Le pauvre agent ne sachant plus quoi dire pour ne pas mettre les pieds dans le plat poursuit d'une traite.

_-« Onnousasignaléuneexplosionsurunvieilaéroportdésafectéàsoixantequinzekilometred'ici._

_-Bon travail McGee. Envoyez-moi les coordonnées, on y va. Docteur McKay voulez-vous me suivre ?_

_-Je suppose que ce n'est pas une suggestion mais un ordre ?_

_-Non non. A dire vrai je n'ai pas très envie de m'encombrer de vous mais bon… »_

Sur ces belles paroles Gibbs remonte dans l'hélicoptère et sangle sa ceinture. McKay fait de même et lance à Gibbs une cinglante tirade qui se perd dans le bruit des pâles. Une chance pour McKay.

_-« Il n'y a pas que les pitbulls qui ne lâchent pas leurs proies. »_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre sept

**Résurrection**

Le trajet en hélicoptère semble sans fin. Gibbs est concentré sur la route. Pourtant la nuit canadienne est si noire qu'il n'y a rien à admirer. McKay a la tête baissée et paraît fixer ses pieds. Il serre contre lui son ordinateur comme si c'était une bouée de secours, l'unique lien entre lui et Atlantis. Il râle à voix haute sans crainte. Le bruit des pales et du moteur suffit à étouffer ses vociférations.

_-« On quitte la Terre pour affronter l'inconnu et des ennemis dignes de nos pires cauchemars et nous voila maintenant à espérer survivre à des trafiquants d'armes. Bon sang, je n'aurais jamais cru m'entendre dire cela mais il me tarde de retourner sur Atlantis affronter les wraiths. Avec eux au moins, ont sait à quoi s'en tenir. »_

McKay relève la tête pour tomber sur le regard intense de Gibbs. Un instant surprit par son insistance, McKay vérifie que son micro est bien éteint.

Pourtant, on aurait vraiment dit que… la fatigue sûrement.

Gibbs lui sourit et lui fait signe de brancher sa radio, ce qu'il fait aussitôt.

_-« Atterrissez un peu docteur McKay. Regardez sur votre droite, on distingue les lumières de l'incendie. Nous arrivons. »_

McKay se contente d'un hochement de tête. Cet homme est décidément bien étrange. Ses propos sont a priori anodins mais son visage exprime tout autre chose. Atterrissez docteur McKay… un terme choisit au hasard ? Ce Gibbs saurait-il lire sur les lèvres ? McKay se demande s'il n'a pas sous-estimé les connaissances de l'agent. Que sait-il réellement ?

Ses pensées sont interrompues par les manœuvres d'atterrissage de l'hélicoptère.

L'aéroport est à peine visible du ciel. Seul le toit du hangar est facilement distinguable. Une fumée noire et relativement opaque en émane. Une fois posé sur le tarmac, McKay peut enfin découvrir la piste en partie envahie par la végétation. Vu de haut, elle semblait impraticable. Vu du sol, elle est en réalité bien dégagée en son extrémité et suffisamment nettoyée au alentour du hangar pour permettre un décollage, certes un peu difficile mais faisable pour un bon pilote.

La sortie de l'hélicoptère est saisissante. Le froid nocturne se mêle aux relents de chaleur du feu. Une curieuse odeur chatouille les narines de McKay. Un souvenir de méchoui, du cochon grillé. De la viande. Une évidence qui en annonce une autre, de la chair calcinée. Un homme est mort ici…au moins un.

Un simple regard sur Gibbs suffit à confirmer ses pires soupçons. L'agent pénètre dans le bâtiment. L'incendie n'est finalement pas si méchant que ça. Une zone brûle encore légèrement mais des pompiers ont pris en chargent les flammes. De vieux pneus terminent de se consumer dans un coin. Voici l'origine de la noirceur et de la puanteur de la fumée…en tout cas partiellement.

Dans un autre angle, un véhicule renversé traduit la violence de l'explosion. Cet incendie n'est pas la conséquence d'un simple mégot oublié. McKay rejoint Gibbs qui inspecte les décombres.

Au loin, des sirènes retentissent avec force. Dans peu de temps, il y aura foule ici pour détruire et piétiner les indices. Déjà un second hélicoptère se pose à proximité.

Au sol s'enchevêtrent des débris métalliques encore chauds et d'autres reliquats d'origine multiple. McKay attrape prudemment ce qui ressemble à un gros tube d'acier. Peut-être les restes d'une mitraillette. Il soulève la pièce et tente de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures quand un cri retentit.

_-« Ne bouger pas docteur McKay ! »_

Rodney se tétanise aussitôt. Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? Est-ce une bombe ?

C'est tout tremblant de peur, une sueur froide apparaissant sur son front, qu'il tend la pièce à Gibbs. Ce dernier prend l'engin avec douceur puis le jette sans ménagement dans un sac. McKay sent son cœur louper un ou deux battements au moment où la pièce touche le fond du sac.

Gibbs reprend son inspection comme si de rien n'était. McKay le rejoint.

_-« Qu'est-ce c'était ? Pourquoi m'avoir dit de ne plus bouger ? Vous m'avez fait peur._

_-En fait, ce n'est rien comparé à la peur que vous auriez eue si vous aviez vu. C'est pour cela que j'ai crié. Je ne voulais pas qu'un réflexe mal venu vous fasse lâcher la pièce au risque de détériorer un indice. Ducky vient d'arriver, je vais le lui remettre._

_-Quoi ? Quel indice ?_

_-Il y avait un morceau de pouce collé à l'acier. »_

McKay blêmit encore plus, si c'est possible et déglutit bruyamment en frottant ses mains contre sa tenue. Gibbs lui accorde une petite tape sur l'épaule.

_-« Vous voyez, j'ai bien fait. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc-là ? »_

C'est au tour de l'agent du NCIS d'être interloqué. En farfouillant dans les décombres, il vient de trouver des morceaux dont la nature lui est inconnue. McKay hésite à aller découvrir l'origine de sa surprise. Tout ce qui peut étonner Gibbs est forcement d'une singularité qu'il ne faut pas louper. McKay n'est pas particulièrement téméraire mais il est très curieux. Une curiosité qu'il dirait être scientifique mais que Sheppard qualifierait plutôt d'enfantine.

McKay rejoint donc Gibbs avec l'œil avide du scientifique et distant de l'humain fraîchement effarouché.

Ce que Rodney McKay découvre dans les mains de Gibbs le vide instantanément de toutes couleurs.

_-« Ne bouger plus Gibbs ! »_

Si McKay n'était pas aussi livide qu'un des « amis » de Ducky, Gibbs aurait sans doute réagit avec agacement. Seulement le visage du docteur McKay est plus proche de la grimace du masque de Scream que de celui de la commedia dell'arte.

Comme dans un étrange remake, Gibbs tend à McKay l'objet du délit.

_-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_-Une grenade wra… Une grenade particulièrement puissante. Est-ce que vous l'avez manipulée ?_

_-Non._

_-Je crois que vous avez là l'origine de l'explosion._

_-Je vais la donner à Abby._

_-NON !! »_

McKay a crié si fort que tous, y comprit les policiers en approche et les pompiers, ont levé la tête. Surprit lui-même par son attitude McKay s'adoucit en prenant la grenade des mains de Gibbs.

_-« Agent Gibbs. Cette arme est bien plus sophistiquée qu'elle n'y paraît et sa présence ici signe un trafic dont l'ampleur dépasse largement le simple NCIS… »_

Sa voix s'assombrit. Nul ne peut ignorer le côté dramatique des propos du scientifique. La crainte se lit dans ses yeux. D'une voix tremblante, il poursuit ses explications.

_-« … et nous dépasse tous à dire vrai. Il faut que je contacte Cheyenne Mountain. »_

Son regard se porte sur Gibbs.

Comme si la situation était tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, Gibbs lui tend son cellulaire. D'un geste de la main, il semble envelopper tout le hangar avant de reporter son attention sur Rodney.

_-« Vous devriez leur dire de venir et vite. La police commence déjà à inspecter les lieux. S'il y a ici des éléments classés Secret Défense, ils ne le resteront pas longtemps. »_

McKay quitte enfin des yeux la grenade wraith miraculeusement restée intacte. Sa présence l'effraie plus qu'il le l'aurai cru. Il lui faut des consignes. Il n'est pas militaire, ni policier. Il ne sait pas comment aborder la situation.

Voyant son désarroi, Gibbs prend les choses en mains.

_-« Bon, contactez qui de droit et laissez moi gérer le reste. »_

Avec une aisance dont aimerait être pourvue McKay, Gibbs s'approche des hommes en uniformes. Quelques gestes en direction de McKay lui suffisent pour faire évacuer la zone. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, il revient triomphant auprès du scientifique d'Atlantis.

_-« Voila, c'est fait. Que dit votre supérieur ?_

_-Hein ? »_

McKay réalise à cet instant qu'il n'a pas bougé. Il est pétrifié dans une attitude qui ne lui ressemble guère. Sur Atlantis, McKay est connu comme le loup blanc, tous respectent le scientifique et écoutent son avis sans qu'il ne doive faire le moindre effort. Sur Terre, pour ces gens du moins, il est un inconnu. Un civil coincé dans les méandres d'un problème militaire. Il est grand temps d'agir !

Vu de l'extérieur, enfin d'un mètre ou deux, c'est Dr Jekyll qui devient Mr Hyde. Les épaules voûtées et le teint grisâtre de McKay disparaissent lorsqu'il pose le téléphone à son oreille et demande à être mis en relation avec le général Landry. Avec assurance il s'éloigne de Gibbs et lui tourne le dos. La conversation reste donc dans l'alcôve du secret.

_-« Mettez moi tout de suite en relation avec le général Landry !_

_-Avez-vous une autorisation ? Non, parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je…_

_-Je ne veux rien savoir. Dites lui que c'est le docteur McKay et que cela concerne autant Atlantis que le SGC ! »_

Le temps qui s'écoule semble durer une éternité. En réalité, il ne s'est passé qu'une petite minute, une minute durant laquelle McKay sent son courage osciller entre… _« Je vais me prendre un savon d'enfer »_ et _« Je vais pas lui laisser le temps d'en placer une, sinon, je suis mort ! »_

Gibbs le regarde avec amusement, surtout lorsque tout d'un coup McKay se dresse, raide comme un piquet. Voir un civil se mettre au garde à vous lors d'une conversation téléphonique est assez surprenant. En même temps cela traduit l'importance de l'interlocuteur et de la discussion à suivre. McKay s'éloigne un peu pour parler mais certaines brides de conversations arrivent jusqu'à l'agent du NCIS. Trafic, armes, mais aussi des mots dont la teneur lui échappe :

Wraith…un mot inconnu mais qui a déjà quitté subrepticement le vocabulaire du scientifique. Un mot qui qualifie l'origine de la grenade.

Atlantis…Gibbs avait déjà deviné ce mot sur les lèvres de McKay dans l'hélicoptère. Atlantis, Atlantide, une cité perdue, sans doute le nom de code d'un lieu, d'une base secrète, celle où sont réunit des militaires et des civils de plusieurs continents. Quand on y pense cette simple constatation suffit à donner une dimension internationale au trafic. Gibbs est impressionné et cela en soit est révélateur d'un contexte dépassant de loin le cadre habituel de son travail. Il admire l'aisance dont fait preuve le scientifique qui jusqu'à présent lui faisait plutôt penser à un professeur Nimbus moderne.

Sorti de son cadre habituel de vie, le docteur McKay est un peu gauche et semble empoté mais dans son milieu, ce type doit être une sommité.

Daedale… une connotation mythologique… et enfin…

Asgard…un mot totalement inconnu au bataillon… décidément, ce scientifique a de multiples facettes.

La conversation se poursuit avec la même énergie avant que McKay ne referme le clapet du téléphone et revienne vers Gibbs.

_-« Merci. Comment avez-vous fait pour faire fuir la flicaille ? »_

McKay réalise un peu tard que le NCIS peut être apparenté à une branche de la police, même si elle est militaire.

_-« Excusez moi._

_-Ne vous excusez pas… »_

Gibbs poursuit avec un sourire traduisant au choix, le plaisir de la vengeance ou la délectation du pouvoir sur autrui.

_-« Je leur ai simplement dit que l'explosion résulte d'une bombe contenant un agent pathogène dont la virulence est terriblement importante… et que vous êtes sans doute déjà atteint._

_-Et ils vous ont cru ? Et votre présence auprès de moi ?_

_-Pour ce qui est de ma présence, j'ai simplement ajouté qu'en tant qu'agent du gouvernement je suis vacciné. Quand à vous… Ils vous soupçonnaient déjà de ne pas être totalement dans un état normal alors…»_

Gibbs éclate de rire puis reprend tout aussi brusquement son air sérieux.

_-« Où cela nous mène ? Est-ce que vous avez des indications sur le devenir de nos amis ?_

_-Non, mais le général Landry, qui dirige Cheyenne Mountain va rentrer en contact avec des personnes pouvant nous aider. Faites leur confiance pour retrouver votre agent et le colonel Sheppard. »_

S'il fallait intituler l'heure qui suit, ce serait « chacun pour soi. »

Gibbs et McKay examinent les échantillons organiques et non organiques qui jonchent le sol. Les policiers barricadent les abords de la piste et les pompiers ramassent leurs affaires avant de quitter un lieu où ils n'ont plus leur place.

Gibbs et ses acolytes semblent particulièrement intéressés par des documents retrouvés dans le véhicule de l'armée.

En fouillant la jeep, Gibbs tombe sur un morceau fumant de zat'nik'tel. Dans un premier temps il examine sa découverte avec intérêt mais voyant qu'il n'en tirera rien, il demande l'avis de McKay. Gibbs se doutait bien que McKay saurait de quoi il s'agit, mais il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi épidermique.

_-« Oulala, faut que je contacte tout de suite le SGC…donnez moi votre téléphone ! »_

Décidément McKay est sans doute un excellent scientifique mais il ferait un horrible agent secret tant les mots ont tendance à se sauver lorsqu'il est la proie de ses angoisses. Gibbs ajoute à sa pêche aux indices le mot SGC traduisant évidemment Cheyenne Mountain.

La conversation entre Rodney et le SGC est mouvementée.

Subitement, le scientifique retrouve de la couleur et un sourire anime son visage. Il se tourne vers Gibbs et annonce triomphant de bonnes nouvelles.

_-« Ils ont localisé plusieurs engins qui auraient très bien pu décoller de cet aéroport. L'un d'eux a soudainement fait demi-tour et se dirige droit vers nous. Nous devrions bientôt le voir. Ils en déduisent donc qu'il s'agit très probablement de nos trafiquants._

_-S'ils ont fait demi-tour c'est qu'ils ont rencontré un problème… Tony !_

_-John ! »_

Les deux prénoms ont été cités en même temps. C'est McKay qui reprend la parole le premier sous le regard amusé de Gibbs.

_-« J'ai le sentiment que nos deux lascars se sont bien trouvé._

_-C'est effectivement l'impression que cela donne. Regardez ! »_

Dans le ciel apparaissent les lumières caractéristiques d'un avion en approche. McKay reprend aussitôt le téléphone afin de confirmer au SGC l'arrivée imminente de l'appareil.

Gibbs donne un violent coup de coude à McKay, faisant provisoirement voler le téléphone.

_-« Il a ouvert les volets beaucoup trop tôt, ce n'est pas normal, il se passe quelque chose à bord. »_

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, l'avion perd brutalement de l'altitude et semble vouloir se poser avec la délicatesse d'un hippopotame…peut-être celui d'Abby ?.

Tout le monde se précipite vers la piste.

McKay hurle dans le téléphone.

_-« Ils vont se crasher ! Faites quelque chose ! Tout de suite ! »_

Le cri d'angoisse de McKay se perd dans l'air soudain saturé par la chaleur de l'explosion. Une flamme immense embrase l'avion ou du moins ce qu'il en reste.

L'oreille toujours collée au téléphone, Rodney regarde hypnotisé ce qui reste de son espoir de revoir Sheppard vivant. A ses côtés, l'agent Gibbs et le docteur Mallard sont à peu de chose près dans le même état. Ducky a posé sa main sur le bras de Gibbs qui le soutient avec beaucoup de tendresse. Dans le téléphone, une voix résonne et sort Rodney de sa torpeur.

_-« C'est bon ! »_

McKay ne quitte pas des yeux le spectacle hallucinant qui s'offre à lui.

_-« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est bon ? »_

La question déplacée en de telle circonstance, attire l'attention de Gibbs.

_-« De quoi parlent-ils ? Qu'est-ce qui est bon ? »_

McKay abaisse son bras et fixe le téléphone comme s'il découvrait cette technologie pour la première fois.

_-« Je n'en sais rien, ils ont raccroché. »_

_oooOOOooo_

Un flash blanc intense remplit tout l'habitacle du Piaggio. Tony ferme violement les yeux, surpris par la couleur qu'il imaginait rouge flamboyante. D'un autre côté personne n'est jamais revenu d'une explosion pour raconter comment c'était alors…

Une étrange sensation d'engourdissement, si fugace que DiNozzo pense l'avoir rêver. Aucune douleur, juste une impression de vide, d'absence. Pas de choc, pas de grand bruit sourd. Tony ouvre les yeux s'attendant presque à se retrouver à l'entrée d'un tunnel avec une petite lumière au bout.

Il n'en est rien.

Tony DiNozzo est dans une pièce ressemblant à un centre de contrôle lambda. Des hommes en uniforme se tiennent devant lui. Une tenue militaire à n'en pas douter, mais qui ne ressemble à aucune autre. A ses pieds se tiennent les corps inertes de John Sheppard et de Gloria. Quelques caisses d'armes les entourent.

Si l'espace d'un instant Tony pense avoir été transporté dans une zone d'attente pour le paradis ou un quelconque autre monde…la vision qu'il a en cet instant oriente davantage ses fantasmes post-mortem vers l'enfer.

Une tête un peu triangulaire avec deux yeux immenses ressemblant au chat de Shrek, un être tout droit sortit de l'imaginaire des années cinquante…le petit gris de Roswell !

L'un des hommes en uniforme s'approche de Tony et le met en joue. Un seul tir, un rayon étrange, une sensation bizarre et le néant…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre huit

**Bienvenue au SGC **

Attaché, paralysé peut-être ?

Voila les premières pensées de Tony DiNozzo.

Sortir du néant est bien plus difficile qu'il y parait.

D'abord il faut respirer. Prendre une grande insufflation d'air. Du frais qui pénètre douloureusement dans la gorge puis emplie brutalement des poumons endoloris. De l'air qui s'expulse avec tout autant de violence mais avec un petit bonus agréable, la chaleur. Deux puis trois respirations qui réveilleraient un mourrant.

C'est un fait. Respirer fait ressusciter les morts. En tout cas, DiNozzo a bien un sentiment de résurrection.

Il sent l'air qui l'oxygène maintenant avec douceur. Il ressent son corps vivre de l'intérieur mais étrangement ses sensations s'arrêtent là. Ses membres, sa tête, ses doigts, tous cela lui paraient être lointain. Non inexistant, simplement inaccessible.

Pas de mouvement.

Quelques bruits viennent casser celui de son rythme cardiaque. Des bips, des chuintements, des claquements aussi et puis…oui, une voix, douce et féminine.

Tony DiNozzo essaye de réorganiser sa mémoire. Où est-il ?

Ses derniers souvenirs lui glacent le sang. Un gnome au regard aussi ahurit qu'ahurissant ! Bon, celui-là on peut le classer dans la catégorie, délire pré mortem.

Quoi d'autre ?

L'avion, l'explosion, John et Gloria…tout revient avec brutalité. Voila l'explication. Tony ne s'en trouve pas mieux pour autant. Il se devine étendu dans un lit d'hôpital, sans doute bourré de morphiniques et autres stupéfiants. Combien de centimètres de peau sont encore intacts ? Une tristesse intense le submerge et l'entraîne au plus profond de son être. Ne pas survivre, surtout pas ! Tony se perd, se laisse couler…et sombre.

**oooOOOooo**

Un léger raz le bol. C'est ce que pense le colonel Caldwell lorsqu'il se remémore toute cette affaire. Décidément il sera dit que sur Terre comme sur Atlantis, le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard sera dans ses pattes.

Comment un excellent militaire, que c'est difficile à avouer, peut-il se mettre systématiquement dans des situations dignes des pires scénarii de séries B ?

D'abord cette sombre histoire de triangle des Bermudes avec pour finalité une pêche fructueuse en métaux rares.

Bon, cela satisfait les ingénieurs et pour tout dire, Steven en garde un souvenir impérissable. Quand il repense à cette histoire il est près à tout pardonner à Sheppard. Ha, la tête d'Hermiod en voyant les vestiges de la vieille porte ! Même le docteur Novak est radieuse depuis ce jour. Curieusement son hoquet se manifeste aussi lors d'émotions intensément…jubilatoire. Cinq jours de sursauts diaphragmatiques pour Hermiod. Le pauvre, on aurait presque pitié de lui. Presque.

Ensuite vient le moment sublime où le général Landry le contact pour lui refiler, l'air de rien, les deux naufragés.

Le colonel se souvient parfaitement de la discussion qui a prit doucement une tournure bien étrange pour un échange entre deux militaires de hauts rangs.

_-« Colonel, je ne vous demande pas un service mais je vous donne un ordre. Vous embarquez ces deux zozos et tout de suite ! Demandez à Hermiod de les téléporter._

_-Sauf votre respect mon général, je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée. Hermiod est…comment dire ? Légèrement indisposé ces derniers temps et je crains qu'il n'ai une fâcheuse envie de perdre quelques morceaux du colonel Sheppard et du docteur McKay._

_-Franchement, ce n'est pas moi qui l'en blâmerais._

_-De plus, leur présence risque de nuire à la bonne marche des préparatifs._

_-Je ne vois pas en quoi._

_-Je commencerai par le docteur McKay qui va vouloir mettre son nez un peu partout dans nos logiciels. Quand au colonel Sheppard, l'inactivité a tendance à le mettre dans des situations difficiles. Je suis intimement persuadé que même inconscient il serait capable de mettre en péril mon équipage._

_-Vous ne pensez pas que vous exagérez un peu Steven ?_

_-Non mon général, je ne le crois vraiment pas, sinon pourquoi voulez-vous tant vous débarrasser d'eux ?_

_-Depuis quand un général doit se justifier colonel Caldwell?_

_-Depuis qu'il demande à ses hommes d'embarquer docteur calamité et colonel catastrophe à bord de son vaisseau._

_-Caldwell !!! Etes-vous dans votre état normal ?_

_-Je dois avouer que non, mon général. Mon équipage est assez remonté contre le colonel Sheppard et le docteur McKay. Il les rend responsables de notre retard. Nous aurions du partir pour Pégase depuis deux jours au moins et nous voila obliger de repousser notre départ aux calendes grecques._

_-Bon, je vois… Je vais donc accéder à la demande du docteur McKay et les autoriser à faire une virée, comme ils disent, dans les montagnes canadiennes. Y aura-t-il assez de distance entre eux et vous pour que les préparatifs aboutissent rapidement ?_

_-Oui mon général. Mais pour plus de sécurité je souhaite que quelques-uns de mes hommes les accompagnent. Que se soit au Canada ou sur la Lune, il n'y a pas de risque zéro avec Sheppard._

_-Je suis malheureusement enclin à vous croire. Bien, faite venir cinq de vos hommes au SCG. »_

Et voila comment on se sort d'une situation difficile pour tomber dans une autre encore plus catastrophique.

Un trafic d'arme. Et qui plus est, un trafic impliquant des membres du SGC et sans l'ombre d'un doute un membre du Daedale. Qui d'autre aurait pu introduire sur Terre des grenades wraiths en quantité ?

Connaître l'existence d'un traître dans son vaisseau est une chose, mais découvrir son identité en est une tout autre.

Et ce n'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg.

**oooOOOooo**

Au SCG c'est l'effervescence. Le général Landry, ainsi que McKay et le docteur Mallard sont retenus comme…invités exceptionnels.

McKay pourrait être plus libre de ses gestes car des trois hommes, il est le seul à connaître la nature réelle du SGC, mais le général Landry lui a expressément demandé de rester avec le NCIS.

_-« Prenez cette requête comme une service personnel. »_

Avec le recul, Rodney a bien le sentiment de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu. Mais qu'importe. Le bonheur de savoir le colonel Sheppard vivant suffit. Enfin vivant… le mot n'est sans doute pas le plus approprié.

Lorsque les hommes du SGC ont débarqué et emporté toutes traces d'un quelconque passage sur l'aéroport canadien, Gibbs, Ducky et lui inclus, McKay a bien compris qu'il n'en saurait pas plus. Un grand coup de balai, et l'histoire est close, inexistante. Pourtant, trois minutes en tête à tête avec un homme du SGC et Rodney avait retrouvé le sourire. Le colonel avait été téléporté sur le Daedale.

Ce n'est qu'à son arrivé à Cheyenne Mountain qu'il a découvert la réalité. John était au bloc chirurgical entre les mains du docteur Zespatto. Trois heures déjà qu'il opérait. Trois heures encore avant qu'un pronostique ne tombe…réservé...tu parles d'un pronostique !

Maintenant il fallait trouver une explication logique à donner à l'agent Gibbs.

L'avion avait explosé sous ses yeux. Rien de plus facile que de dire simplement que l'agent DiNozzo n'était pas à bord. Oui, mais que dira le dit agent lorsqu'il retrouvera ses comparses ? Il fut envisagé un temps de lui faire croire à un délire. De lui dire qu'il avait été blessé lors de l'incendie du restaurant, mais les images satellites prouveraient le contraire. Idem pour tout autre stratégie.

Que cela relève de la mémoire ou des moyens technologiques auxquels ils ont accès, les agents du NCIS prouveraient sans peine que DiNozzo était bien dans l'appareil au moment de son explosion. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Beaucoup trop d'interrogations dont la finalité est l'attente.

Attendre que Tony DiNozzo sorte de ses songes. Cela ne saurait tarder.

**oooOOOooo**

Tony revient à lui avec l'étrange sensation d'être extirpé de force d'un sommeil réparateur. Sa vue est encore trouble mais il distingue néanmoins deux visages penchés sur lui.

_-« Ha, il revient enfin à lui. Bonjour agent DiNozzo, je suis le docteur Zespatto. C'est moi qui vous ai opéré._

_-Hum…_

_-De quoi vous souvenez-vous ? »_

Tony se force à ouvrir davantage les yeux mais rien n'y fait, les contours restent obstinément troubles et pâles.

_-« J'étais dans un avion. John m'a demandé de piloter et a perdu connaissance. Je ne suis pas pilote. On s'est crashé._

_-Vous avez fait un drôle de trip mon gars. »_

La fin de la phrase se perd un peu dans un bourdonnement d'oreilles fort désagréable. Tony referme les yeux et se concentre sur ce qui l'entoure. Le médecin et la seconde silhouette s'éloignent de lui, pensant sans doute qu'il s'est assoupi.

DiNozzo rouvre les yeux. Tout est toujours flou. Tant pis !

Comme il le craignait, il est allongé sur un lit électrique d'hôpital. Ses mains sont attachées à des barreaux par deux sangles en similicuir. Une perfusion part de son bras droit vers une potence fixée au lit.

DiNozzo tente d'accommoder sa vision mais c'est encore un échec cuisant. Quelque soit le contenu de la pochette, celui-ci s'écoule avec la lenteur d'un garde veine. Tout à l'examen de son environnement, Tony a oublié celui un peu plus stressant il est vrai, de son propre corps. Une douleur sourde au niveau de son abdomen le rappel à l'ordre. Opéré a dit le médecin. De quoi ?

Tony fait un effort de mémoire et se rappelle le coup de couteau. Ce serait donc ça ? Uniquement ? Pas de brûlure au troisième degré, pas de fractures ouvertes, pas d'amputation ? Comment a-t-il donc pu se sortir de cet atterrissage catastrophe ?

Trop heureux de se savoir en un seul morceau ou tout simplement trop épuisé pour chercher plus loin des explications, Tony se détend enfin. Doucement ses muscles se relâchent, tout son corps se libère d'une crispation latente et sa vue de clarifie enfin.

Il est dans un petit box aseptisé. Pas de fenêtre, pas d'affiche, rien que des instruments médicaux. Aussi sommaire qu'une infirmerie de porte avion. En d'autres termes, le strict minimum.

Le médecin n'a pas quitté les lieux. Avec l'infirmière que Tony devine jolie, il est au chevet d'un autre patient. Leur conversation parvient jusqu'au DiNozzo.

_-« Bon diminuez progressivement la Pethidine et le Penthotal mais ne relâchez pas la surveillance de la saturation et du scope. Le réveil en sera hâté, même s'il sera vraisemblablement plus douloureux._

_-Est-ce que je dois l'extuber docteur ?_

_-Non, il le fera lui-même en se réveillant. Partiellement du moins. De toute façon je ne serai pas loin. Vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations Katia. »_

DiNozzo ne distingue l'infirmière que de dos lorsqu'elle sort du sas médical. Grande, élancée avec de longs cheveux bruns noués gracieusement par une simple pince métallique. Il se surprend à imaginer le visage allant avec la silhouette. De curieux râles le sortent prématurément de son imaginaire. Le docteur officie auprès du patient voisin.

_-« Est-ce John Sheppard ? »_

Le médecin le rejoint. Il est assez petit et trapu d'épaules. Son sourire adoucit gentiment des traits un peu trop aquilins.

_-« Oui c'est effectivement le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard._

_-Lieutenant-colonel…Comment va-t-il ?_

_-Pas trop mal compte tenu des évènements._

_-Le crash ?_

_-La balle de 347._

_-Ha !_

_-Pas d'organes vitaux d'atteint mais beaucoup de dommages collatéraux, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, c'est un coriace, il s'en remettra vite. »_

Le médecin s'approche de Tony et plante une aiguille dans la tubulure de sa perfusion. Une sensation fraîche engourdit son bras.

_-« Où suis-je ?_

_-Au pays de Morphée._

_-Elle est jolie ? »_

La question est à peine audible. DiNozzo commence un long voyage vers un pays cotonneux et pas désagréable. Quelques mots atteignent péniblement son cerveau. Quand à savoir s'ils s'y impriment… c'est une autre histoire.

La voix du docteur, douce, berçante et étrange.

**oooOOOooo**

La salle de briefing a rarement été aussi remplie. Des membres plus ou moins actifs du SGC, le colonel Caldwell, McKay et l'agent Gibbs. Ne manque à l'appel que les membres du SG1 partis en mission peu avant les évènements.

Manque également le médecin légiste du NCIS, le docteur Mallard. McKay espère secrètement que personne ne remarquera cette absence.

Quelques heures plus tôt, le général Landry avait demandé à Rodney de mettre les deux hommes au courrant du strict minimum, en insistant bien sur le caractère secret du SGC. McKay se souvient de la discussion surréaliste qui en avait découlée et surtout de sa conséquence immédiate… la disparition de Ducky.

_-« Voila le topo. Ici nous utilisons des technologies qui nous surpassent tous. Comme vous l'avez remarqué il y a plusieurs continents impliqués dans ces recherches. Elles sont internationales et elles dépassent largement les barrières des pays voire même plus. Les armes sont un exemple d'exploitation mais cela va bien plus loin. Et le terme n'est pas anodin. Nous utilisons également une technique qui permet de transporter des gens d'un endroit à l'autre. C'est comme cela que DiNozzo et Sheppard ont été extrait de l'avion avant son explosion. »_

Rodney se tait pour laisser le temps à la digestion cérébrale de se faire.

A sa grande surprise, c'est Ducky qui commente ses explications.

_-« Comme la téléportation dans Star Trek ?_

_-Heu… oui en quelque sorte._

_-Et vous êtes qui, le capitaine James Kirk ou le docteur Leonard McKoy?_

_-En fait, même si je répugne à l'avouer, je serai plutôt Monsieur Spock. Kirk c'est le colonel Sheppard sans l'ombre d'une hésitation._

_-Bien alors, si cela ne dérange personne j'aimerai être téléporté dans mon laboratoire. Voyez-vous jeune homme madame Mallard, ma très chère mère, n'est plus de toute fraîcheur. Je l'ai confiée à Abby mais je crains pour sa santé… et surtout pour celle de ma jeune amie. Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour moi ? »_

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, ce qui surprend le plus Rodney, ce n'est pas la demande mais la facilité avec laquelle le vieil homme a assimilé le concept et souhaite s'en servir. Gibbs ne commente pas les révélations et se contente d'un sourire asymétrique, le genre même qu'affectionne tout particulièrement Sheppard.

_-« Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais j'aimerais en échange que vous me promettiez le silence absolu sur cette technologie._

_-Voila une requête à laquelle je ne peux point accéder monsieur Spock. Je ne suis pas un menteur. Quoiqu'il en soit cela n'a guère d'importance. Qui me croirait ? Seuls mes amis de la morgue seront à mon écoute._

_-Et s'ils viennent à ébruiter vos propos ?_

_-N'ayez crainte, ils seront muets comme des tombes ! »_

Le fou rire de Gibbs permet à McKay de traduire les étrangetés de langage du médecin. Rassuré autant qu'on peut l'être, il quitte les deux agents du NCIS.

Une fois loin de tout témoin, il contact Hermiod et le docteur Novak. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il entre en communication de façon insidieuse avec l'équipe du Daedale.

Après des pourparlers intenses, McKay obtient l'accord pour téléporter Ducky dans son labo.

Et ce fut chose faite. Gibbs ne fit pas plus de commentaire. Juste un haussement de sourcils. Cet agent doit être un mutant, croisé de Sheppard et de Teal'c. McKay en est là de ses réflexions quand le général Landry pénètre dans la pièce.

Le général préside évidement la séance.

_-« Bien, messieurs, prenez place. »_

Une formule de politesse qui tombe dans le vide vu que tous se sont déjà affalés sur les fauteuils…normal, il n'est que cinq heures du matin et la nuit fut courte voire inexistante. Landry poursuit naturellement.

_-« Il y a parmi nous un traître qui fournit un trafic en armes Goa'ulds et Wraiths… »_

Son regard se porte sur Gibbs et sur le fauteuil vide de Ducky.

Sans s'en rendre compte le général a plongé toute l'assistance dans un profond désarroi. Son silence étant interprété comme une accusation directe sur l'un d'eux.

_-« Ressaisissez-vous ! Si j'imaginais un seul instant que l'un d'entre vous était un trafiquant, je l'aurai déjà fait fusiller ! Bon. L'agent Gibbs ici présent a mis en évidence la mise sur le marché de zat'nik'tel et de grenade Wraiths. Cela implique automatiquement la participation active d'un membre du SGC et d'un membre du Daedale. Nous avons interrogé une dénommée Gloria qui a pu nous fournir un premier nom. Il s'agit du caporal Nirvel, attaché à la maintenance. Ce n'est qu'un maillon insignifiant. Il ignore le nom de son contact mais assure qu'il y a au moins une personne impliquée sur le Daedale._

_Maintenant il nous faut trouver qui sont ces individus, et rapidement ! Si vous avez des suggestions ? »_

Un grand blanc pour toute réponse. Quelques toux mal étouffées et deux ou trois raclements de gorge très virils.

_-« Bien je vois que nous sommes d'accord. Le colonel Caldwell et moi avons déjà abordé le problème. Nous allons tendrent un piège aux renégats. Nous avons commencé à faire courir le bruit que seul le colonel Sheppard et l'agent DiNozzo connaissent les noms des trafiquants. Notre meilleure opportunité est d'attendre qu'ils se manifestent et tombent dans nos filets. »_

Le colonel Caldwell enchaîne comme dans une chorégraphie bien orchestrée.

_-« Ce qu'ils ne manqueront pas de faire une fois que nous auront décollé. »_

Le dernier mot fait tilter l'agent Gibbs, mais seul un spectateur averti aurait pu s'en rendre compte. C'est pourtant le cas de Rodney.

Ce dernier interrompt le colonel Caldwell sur sa lancée.

_-« Mais c'est extrêmement dangereux. Que ferons-nous si le renégat ne se manifeste qu'une fois dans Pégase ?_

_-Si c'est un homme intelligent c'est assurément ce qu'il fera. Il attendra que nous ne soyons plus capable de contacter la Ter… heu… le SGC. C'est pourquoi il est impératif de surveiller correctement notre appât._

_-C'est du colonel John Sheppard qu'il s'agit, pas d'une chèvre attachée à un poteau. »_

Le général Landry intervient avant que l'animosité latente entre le colonel Caldwell et le scientifique n'explose et ne soit incontrôlable.

_-« Nous sommes bien conscient du danger que l'on fait peser sur le colonel Sheppard. Cependant, il est le seul lien entre les trafiquants et nous. Croyez bien qu'il sera surveillé avec une attention toute particulière. Si vous en doutez docteur McKay, vous pourrez vous en occupez personnellement. Le colonel Sheppard ne quittera pas l'infirmerie du Daedale de tout le trajet. La pièce est hermétiquement cloisonnée et parfaite pour tendre une embuscade._

_-M'enfin vous parler d'un militaire là ! D'un type qui sait déjouer ce genre de plan à la papa ! »_

Le général Landry manque de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

Rouge de colère, contenant assez mal son énervement, il se redresse, tape du doigt sur la table et défie quiconque de trouver une meilleure solution.

Très détendu, l'agent Gibbs se relève à son tour et prend la parole sans attendre qu'on la lui donne.

_-« Je ne voudrais pas paraître grossier alors que je ne suis qu'un invité parmi vous, mais je pense que le docteur McKay raison. Si votre homme a un tant soit peu de jugeotte, il verra venir le piège de très loin. Cependant je vous accorde qu'il n'aura pas d'autre choix que d'agir dès que possible._

_-C'est bien pour cela que nous allons exécuter notre plan avec minutie. Le colonel sera gardé jour et nuit et les rares moments sans surveillance seront en réalité autant de pièges prêts à se refermer sur l'intrus. Des caméras ont été installées en toutes discrétions. Nulle ne pourra s'introduire dans l'infirmerie sans que l'on en soit aussitôt averti._

_-Bien et qu'advient-il de mon agent Tony DiNozzo ?_

_-Votre homme a été légèrement blessé. Il sera rapatrié ici avant le départ du Daedale._

_-Et en attendant ? Est-il également sous surveillance ? »_

C'est le colonel Caldwell qui répond aux accusations à peine voilées de négligence.

_-« Cela va de soit ! Il est auprès du colonel Sheppard en cet instant et ne le quittera que pour être transporté ici._

_-Et qu'est ce qui me prouve que le renégat issu du SGC ne l'attaquera pas dès son arrivée._

_-En fait agent Gibbs, c'est un peu ce que nous espérons._

_-Si je résume bien, vous proposez d'utiliser le colonel Sheppard comme appât sur le Daedale et mon agent à Cheyenne Mountain._

_-C'est exactement cela._

_-Et qu'en pensent les intéressés ?_

_-…_

_-Je vois. »_

Gibbs s'est raidi en un parfait garde à vous… le coté solennel en moins.

Il parle avec une voix si calme et à la fois si autoritaire qu'il impressionne même les plus chevronnés.

_-« Je ne porterai mon concours à cette mascarade que si mon agent est mis au courant et ce, sans tarder ! »_

Sur ces belles paroles, il quitte la salle, laissant les militaires pantois.

Le général Landry reprend la parole laissée en suspend.

_-« Bien puisque tout le monde est d'accord je pense que l'on peut lever la séance. »_

**oooOOOooo**

A bord du Daedale, Tony DiNozzo essaye maladroitement de défaire ses liens. Katia entre sans faire de bruit et le surprend, gigotant en tout sens. Son œil expert s'arrête une minute sur le pansement qui commence lentement à rougir, puis glisse l'air de rien vers la poitrine tendrement accueillante de l'agent.

_-« Ne vous agitez pas agent DiNozzo. Vous aller rouvrir votre cicatrice. »_

D'une main câline, elle caresse le torse de Tony avant de stopper à hauteur du bandage. Avec beaucoup de douceur elle le décolle et exhibe une cicatrice couturée au mersuture.

_-« Joli travail n'est-ce pas ? C'est moi qui ai fait les points._

_-Merci beaucoup heu…Katia ?_

_-Oui. De rien, c'est mon job en fait. Mais j'avoue que ce fut un plaisir de travailler sur un aussi beau spécimen._

_-Katia ? Est ce que vous pourriez avoir l'obligeance de me détacher ?_

_-Je ne sais pas ? En fait, c'était pour éviter que vous en vous blessiez en dormant, vous comprenez ?_

_-Oui mais là je suis bien réveillé et j'aimerai…. »_

D'un mouvement de la tête il désigne ce qui semble être les latrines de l'infirmerie.

_-« Hooo… Et bien je pense qu'il faut savoir faire des exceptions. »_

D'un geste franc elle libère les deux mains de Tony et attrape la perfusion qu'elle tend au dessus de sa tête.

_-« Je vous accompagne._

_-Je n'en attendais pas moins. »_

Si Katia était de glace, elle aurait littéralement fondu. Mais comme elle est de braise, elle s'enflamme en rougissant.

Tous deux disparaissent dans l'alcôve.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre neuf

**Interrogatoires**

Dans un silence quasi-religieux la salle de réunion se vide de ses occupants. Le général Landry prend quelques minutes pour s'imprégner de l'atmosphère calme de la salle, avant de retourner affronter le tumulte du SGC. Dans quelques heures, l'ambiance déjà électrique confinera vraisemblablement à la suspicion et à la délation abusive.

Le climat se dégrade, avis de tempête sur Cheyenne Mountain.

_-« Général ? »_

Le général est surprit par l'irruption furtive de l'agent Gibbs dans sa bulle imaginaire.

_-« Agent Gibbs ?_

_-Général, je souhaiterai interroger le caporal Nirvel._

_-Nirvel est un simple rouage dans une mécanique qui le dépasse largement. Vous n'en tirerez rien d'intéressant._

_-C'est possible mais j'insiste._

_-Bien. J'espère que vous nous le rendrez dans l'état où vous l'avez reçu._

_-Je ne le toucherai pas, n'ayez aucune crainte._

_-Dans ce cas. »_

Sur ces derniers mots, le général s'éclipse, laissant l'agent Gibbs dans l'expectative.

Moins de quinze minutes sont nécessaire pour organiser l'interrogatoire. Le caporal Nirvel est assis sur une chaise face à une petite table et une seconde chaise, identique mais vide.

La pièce est petite et assez angulaire. Elle ressemble à un placard transformé pour l'occasion. Un miroir sans tain et une petite caméra à un angle du plafond, ne laissent pourtant aucun doute quand à son utilisation.

Le caporal Nirvel se balance nerveusement sur la chaise qui grince de colère à chaque bascule. Derrière la vitre, Jethro Gibbs examine l'accusé. Le docteur McKay se tient à ses côtés.

_-« Vous pensez qu'il en sait davantage ?_

_-Vu qu'il n'a rien dit, il n'en sait en tout cas pas moins._

_-Logique. Que pensez-vous en tirer ?_

_-N'importe quoi qui évite de faire courir des risques inutiles à Tony et au colonel Sheppard. »_

_Gibbs quitte le caporal des yeux et plonge son regard d'acier dans ceux de Rodney._

_-« Pensez-vous que nos trafiquants vont vraiment tomber dans un piège aussi grossier ? »_

Rodney affaissent ses épaules. Son timbre de voix et toute sa gestuelle traduisent ses doutes.

_-« Je pense que le général lui-même n'y croit pas vraiment. Mais c'est en tout cas un début d'action. Les hommes qui sont à la source de ce trafic ont entre leurs mains des secrets qui mettent en péril bien plus que quelques vies. Le général Landry a sans doute des moyens d'actions plus radicaux mais ceux-ci ne peuvent pas se mettrent en branle par un simple coup de baguette magique. Vous connaissez la hiérarchie militaire…_

_-Je maîtrise tous ces concepts docteur McKay, mais je dois malgré tout agir sans tarder. Les traîtres ne tomberont pas dans le panneau, mais en même temps ils ne peuvent courir le moindre risque. Aussi ils agiront, mais sûrement pas de façon prévisible. Le danger est bien réel pour Tony et Sheppard._

_Regardez ce petit caporal. S'il n'en savait pas plus, pourquoi s'inquièterait-il autant ? Il a conscience de l'ampleur de sa faute…et il va tout nous dire ! »_

Gibbs entre dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec une chemise cartonnée sous le bras.

**oooOOOooo**

La porte des toilettes s'entrouvre sur Tony DiNozzo. L'agent du NCIS en sort, se tenant maladroitement le poignet. Un petit filet de sang sourdre entre ses doigts. DiNozzo fouille quelques tiroirs et armoires à la recherche d'un pansement, chose vite trouvée, puis d'une tenue d'infirmier passe-partout…chose également trouvée et rapidement enfilée.

Tony ne peut résister à l'envie de rire en voyant son reflet dans un miroir.

Son teint est catastrophique ! Perdu le sublime bronzage made in Hawaï, ciao le regard lumineux du tombeur de ses dames… buon giorno les cernes noires inesthétiques.

Enfin, la Navy lui payera sûrement des vacances au soleil après un truc pareil !

Une idée qui fait sourire Tony tant elle semble d'une part inappropriée à la situation et d'autre part totalement illusoire.

DiNozzo quitte à contre cœur sa contemplation narcissique pour explorer sa prison aseptisée. La pièce est assez petite mais bien agencée avec des box séparés par des cloisons rétractables. Tony pénètre dans celle où repose Sheppard.

Le colonel est encore plus blanc que les draps qui le recouvrent partiellement. Sur sa poitrine sont déposées des électrodes donnant en temps réel son rythme cardiaque. Une perfusion part de son bras droit avec tant de robinets qu'on se perdrait dans ce dédale de tubulures. L'une aboutit à une poche de glucosé à 5, une autre à un poly vitaminé basique et enfin une dernière à une seringue branchée sur un débimatique. En y regardant de plus près, DiNozzo voit une petite étiquette notée PENTHOTAL.

Voila pourquoi Sheppard reste inconscient, il est maintenu dans un état de sommeil léger. Pourquoi ? Son état est-il si grave ?

DiNozzo en doute mais n'a pas le temps de chercher à en savoir plus. Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il a à faire mais avant il veut savoir où il est, et comment il a atterrit dans cette infirmerie.

Avec une assurance qu'il n'a évidement pas, Tony sort de la salle et avance promptement dans les couloirs du Daedale, ignorant tout de ce qui l'attend.

**oooOOOooo**

D'un côté deux hommes silencieux.

L'un est de marbre, rigide comme la justice qu'il représente. L'autre est aussi calme qu'un poisson sur une berge en plein cagnard.

De l'autre côté un agglomérat humains.

McKay n'est pas resté seul longtemps. Un puis deux puis plusieurs militaires du SGC ont rejoint l'Atlante à l'extérieur de la salle. Assister à un interrogatoire par l'agent du NCIS semble être l'expérience à la mode. Des paris fusent entre les hommes joyeux et inconscients des enjeux. McKay pour sa part, fulmine intérieurement.

_-« Tu paries combien que Nirvel ne dit rien ?_

_-De toute façon, il n'a rien à dire !_

_-Moi, je parie mon tour de garde que le petit caporal va mouiller son pantalon. »_

_Eclat de rire pour certain, crispation des mâchoires pour un autre._

_-« OK, je parie un tour de garde que l'agent du NCIS va le faire craquer le Nirvel._

_-Ouai ! Il va le faire saigner !_

_-Parie tenu ! »_

Exception faite d'une sombre expérience de possession par Cadman, Rodney ne s'était jamais senti si proche de l'éruption. L'incendie qui le consume intérieurement gagne doucement du terrain jusqu'au moment où la colère remonte et sort de sa chambre magmatique.

_-« Moi, je parie qu'il tient le coup notre bonhomme. Allez Nirvel ! Boucle-là ! »_

Et voilà comment on fait sauter le bouchon…

_-« DEGAGEZ !!!! »_

Un mot, un seul, mais prononcé avec tant de coeur qu'il élimine toute possibilité de riposte.

D'un côté deux hommes silencieux.

De l'autre côté un homme tout aussi muet.

**oooOOOooo**

Personne ne lui prête attention. Visiblement le personnel militaire de cette base côtoie peu celui de l'infirmerie. DiNozzo a déjà croisé deux hommes et une femme aux tenues sombres et sobres d'une quelconque armée. Tony ne reconnaît pas les uniformes ni le logo qui orne leur épaule. Il a beau avoir louché à s'exorbité un œil, il n'a rien distingué de mieux que les premières lettres, soit Daed, à moins que ce ne soit Dead… ce qui ne serait pas particulièrement rassurant.

Le long couloir semble enfin prendre fin. Avec prudence et discrétion, DiNozzo pénètre dans la petite salle. Enfin, pénètre est un bien grand mot vu qu'un seul pas lui suffit pour être saisit de stupeur et s'immobiliser bêtement dans le chambranle de l'entrée.

La pièce est sombre, comme partout ailleurs. Plusieurs techniciens s'activent sur des terminaux et des ordinateurs. Derrière une sorte de console en demi cercle, un petit être nu comme un vers, du moins pour ce qu'il en voit, gigote grossièrement.

Le rêve de Tony lui revient en force.

L'alien de Roswell, le flash blanc dans l'avion, le tir paralysant des militaires… tout refait surface avec le désagréable goût de la réalité.

Sans se retourner, Tony fait marche arrière, fixant bien malgré lui le truc en caoutchouc qui râle dans un langage dont la mélopée est plus proche du robot ménager que du chant des sirènes.

Une fois hors de portée visuelle, l'agent du NCIS fait demi-tour puis avance le plus vite possible vers l'infirmerie. Après être rentré dans un placard puis dans une sorte de réserve, DiNozzo trouve enfin la bonne porte. C'est avec soulagement qu'il se laisse aller, dos contre la cloison de l'infirmerie.

Une respiration profonde, un peu de zen attitude à la DiNozzo et ça repart !

Sans laisser le temps aux évènements de le prendre de cours, Tony se précipite vers la pharmacie et farfouille avec la détermination de quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il recherche. Une fois trouvée l'ampoule désirée, Tony va au chevet de Sheppard.

_-« Je veux savoir ce que c'est que ce bordel ! »_

Avec précision, Tony prélève le contenu de la petite ampoule. Une dernière vérification : Narcan. C'est exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Tony n'est pas médecin et ne maîtrise en rien l'art des toxiques en tout genre. Cependant, en tant que policier puis agent du NCIS il connaît les morphiniques et le penthotal qui y est associé. Ce produit fréquemment utilisé par les anesthésistes pour induire le sommeil est également l'arme préférée des agents secrets, sous l'appellation vulgairement de sérum de vérité.

DiNozzo injecte l'antidote des morphiniques puis diminue le débit de l'inducteur de sommeil. Il accélère ensuite le garde veine de glucosé pour en diluer les effets. Sous peu le colonel Sheppard sera de retour avec lui. Tony sait également qu'il passera par une phase d'entre deux qui lève les inhibitions. Phase durant laquelle Sheppard ne luttera pas trop pour formuler des réponses politiquement correctes. Ce que veux DiNozzo c'est la vérité et pas une formule de politesse enrobée par des marmottes ! Cependant Tony se sent un peu mal dans ce rôle de méchant. Il sait que Sheppard lui dirait sans doute la vérité sans avoir recours au sérum mais ses formulations seraient sans doute plus élaborées et à double sens. Hors, l'agent du NCIS doute d'avoir le temps de lire entre les lignes. Si DiNozzo se sent un peu coupable ce n'est pas uniquement pour le sentiment de trahison qui le submerge soudain.

John Sheppard commence déjà à grimacer et à geindre. Tony sait qu'il est responsable du réveil de la douleur. Il sait aussi que des effets secondaires à sa mixture seront fort probables et que Sheppard ne les appréciera guère.

_-« Désolé John. »_

**oooOOOooo**

Gibbs bouge enfin. Le caporal Nirvel sent son cœur battre violemment dans sa poitrine. Une demi-heure déjà que ce drôle de type le regarde fixement sans broncher. Une demi heure à chercher du coin de l'œil ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur la pochette cartonné posée devant lui. Mais impossible de quitter le regard inquisiteur. Nirvel ne veux pas être celui qui rompra le lien, il ne veut pas fléchir sous une simple pression visuelle. Il a déjà vu Teal'c faire cela et lui Nirvel, n'en sera pas la victime.

Gibbs ouvre sa pochette et commence à examiner une photo couleur qui domine visiblement un paquet de document de format identique.

L'agent ne porte plus la moindre attention à Nirvel. Ce dernier pose doucement son regard sur l'image. Elle représente une silhouette étendue par terre. En y regardant de plus près, Nirvel constate qu'il s'agit d'une photo de cadavre. Sous le corps, une large tâche rouge pouvant enflammer l'imaginaire. Blessure par balle, arme blanche…

Trois bonnes minutes plus tard, Gibbs attrape la photo, la pose face à Nirvel et entreprend l'étude de la suivante.

Nirvel oscille entre l'examen plus approfondit de la première et la curiosité malsaine de voir la seconde. Finalement le verdict se porte pour l'arme blanche. Enfin, blanche…façon de s'exprimer. L'homme qui gît dans son propre sang est visiblement décédé des suites d'une hémorragie cataclysmique par ouverture d'une carotide. Un stylo plume Mont Blanc sort encore de son cou.

Un frisson parcoure le corps du caporal. Sans regret il quitte la photo des yeux et laisse vagabonder son regard sur la seconde image. Encore un cadavre et selon toute vraisemblance le second d'une longue série.

L'heure qui suit est assez répétitive. Gibbs examine une photo silencieusement, la pose face à Nirvel puis passe à la suivante. A aucun moment l'agent du NCIS n'a regardé le militaire. A aucun moment il n'a laissé échapper le moindre bruit, pas même une respiration.

Le caporal quand à lui essaye maladroitement de fuir les images plus atroces les unes des autres. Lorsqu'il a vu le visage boursouflé d'un homme mort par pendaison, il pensait avoir vu le pire… c'était avant celui qui avait avalé une fourchette affûtée. Une dizaine de photo sont maintenant exhibées sous ses yeux. Il aimerait comprendre, ou peut-être pas finalement…

**oooOOOooo**

Sheppard essaye maladroitement d'ouvrir ses yeux. Depuis plusieurs minutes il s'agite, mettant à rude épreuve les liens qui le retiennent dans son lit. Ses râles et geignements se sont mués en une silencieuse crispation. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlent sur ses tempes. Tony s'agite également sur la chaise limitrophe. Il a du mal à rester de marbre devant ce spectacle écoeurant. Dire qu'il en est l'instigateur.

Enfin, John entre ouvre les yeux. Un petit 'Hum' interrogatif traduit sa faible conscience de la réalité.

_-« John, c'est Tony. Tony DiNozzo, tu te souviens de moi ?_

_-Hum ? Oui._

_-Je voudrais savoir où nous sommes._

_-Hein ? Heu… dans l'avion ?_

_-Non ! Il y a eu un flash blanc puis on s'est retrouvé dans une grande pièce sombre avec un alien et des militaires. _»

Sheppard se tortille sur son lit. Il lutte vraiment pour ouvrir et surtout garder ses yeux ouverts plus de quelques secondes. Finalement il y parvient mais cela ne va pas sans une souffrance que Tony n'avait pas prévue.

_-« Un quoi ? Un alien ?_

_-Oui, tu sais comme dans X-Files. Un truc de Roswell. Tu vas rire mais y'avais même un militaire qui ressemblait à Skinner._

_-Hum… Ouai, celui-là c'est le colonel Caldwell, mais je te promets qu'il est bien moins drôle que Mitch Pillegi._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça. Tu peux m'expliquer ? »_

Si DiNozzo avait un doute quand à l'efficacité du sérum et sa nécessité en l'occasion, la moue de Sheppard le fait aussitôt disparaître.

Sheppard grimace comiquement, comme s'il était en plein combat avec son moi intérieur.

_-« Les armes qu'il y avaient dans les caisses étaient pour certains d'origines aliens. Tu vois c'est marrant….je suis tombé par hasard dans ton affaire de trafic et maintenant c'est toi qui te retrouve téléporté dans mon trip perso._

_-Téléporté ? Comme dans Star Trek ?_

_-Oui, et inutile de me comparer au capitaine Kirk, on me l'a déjà fait ! »_

Tony sourit. Même dans le coltard, ce colonel est vraiment en phase avec lui. Cela ne fait qu'ajouter du poids à sa culpabilité.

_-« Donc on nous a téléporté. OK, mais où ?_

_-Si y'a Hermiod, c'est le petit gris, et Skinner c'est que l'on est à bord du Daedale…sûrement quelque part au-dessus de la Terre…m'étonnerait qu'on soit déjà parti pour Pégase, surtout avec toi à bord. T'es un témoin gênant._

_-Oui, je le réalise que trop bien. »_

Subitement honteux de son geste trop peu réfléchit, Tony modifie la dilution des perfusions afin d'aider John a sortir complètement de son état hypnotique. Etonnement cela est plus rapide que prévu. DiNozzo se demande finalement si Sheppard était vraiment sous l'emprise de la drogue lors de cet improbable interrogatoire.

_-« Tony… »_

La voix est cassée et faible comme celle d'un enfant endormi. Tony ose enfin regarder son ami avec un regard autre que celui du policier, de l'agent du NCIS.

Sheppard est vraiment mal en point. Tout son corps est recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur. A côté de son teint blafard, celui de Tony est superbe. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Tony réalise que le tracé cardiaque de John s'est modifié. Sheppard est en hyperventilation. Cet effet indésirable est la conséquence directe de l'antidote injecté par DiNozzo.

_-« Tony !!_

_-Oui, John, je t'écoute._

_-Il ne faut pas dire ce que tu sais. Laisse les militaires de Cheyenne Mountain régler ce problème. Il te dépasse complètement, tout comme moi, je te rassure. Fais celui qui ne sait rien et… Haaa… c'est à toi que je dois tout ça ?!_

_-Oui, John, je suis désolé._

_-J'aurais sans doute fait pareil. Tony appelle le médecin, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. »_

Les derniers mots sont si suppliants que Tony perd le contrôle de la situation. Jamais il n'avait imaginé mettre en péril la sécurité de Sheppard en modifiant les dosages. Tout au plus pensait-il réactiver ses douleurs post-chirurgicales et le mettre en hyperventilation. Visiblement, la situation lui échappait complètement.

Tony DiNozzo s'apprète à sonner le médecin ou à aller chercher la belle Katia mais les alarmes retentissent et que les voyants passent au rouge.

Rapidement Tony remet les débits tel quels puis se replonge sous ses draps.

Pourvu que sa couverture tienne ! En se faisant cette remarque, Tony ne pense évidement pas à la fine polaire qui le recouvre.

Pourvu que Sheppard tienne le coup !

Le docteur Zespatto et une nouvelle infirmière pénètrent en trombe dans l'infirmerie. Le médecin est furieux !

_-« Où est Katia ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! »_

Tiens lui aussi se pose cette question ?

**oooOOOooo**

Nirvel sursaute quand l'agent Gibbs se redresse enfin.

Debout devant la table, il surplombe le militaire. Le caporal ne peut détacher son regard de celui de son bourreau. Gibbs plonge sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste et en sort un plume Mont Blanc. Nirvel devient aussi livide qu'un ectoplasme face à des Ghostbusters.

D'une écriture rapide, l'agent Jethro Gibbs note quelques mots sur le dessus de la pochette cartonnée avant de la fait pivoter pour qu'elle soit face au prisonnier.

Derrière la vitre, McKay retient son souffle. Il ignore ce que fait l'agent du NCIS, tout comme il ignore ce que représentent les photographies. A ses côtés le général Landry l'a rejoint depuis peu. Aucun échange de mots entre les deux hommes, juste un regard, un sourire triste et un hochement de tête, bref toute une construction verbale, la parole en moins.

Nirvel aimerait rester maître de son corps mais celui-ci à tendance à prendre des initiatives. La première, fort désagréable, est la sueur qui perle sur son front et dans son dos. Une sensation poisseuse, déplaisante mais pas aussi humiliante que l'envie de vider sa vessie. Cela, c'est la seconde initiative de son corps. Se vider d'un coup de tous ce qui entravent la légèreté de son être, en d'autres termes, purger son corps comme au confessionnal on purge son âme. Donc sa vessie le titille méchamment, son estomac se noue avec brutalité et même ses yeux le piquent douloureusement. Nirvel se sent craquer alors même que son cerveau lui dit qu'il n'y a vraiment rien justifiant une telle terreur… et c'est justement cela qui l'effraye le plus !

Gibbs est tout près maintenant, juste à ses côtés.

Le caporal sent l'odeur mate, légèrement musquée du parfum de l'agent de la marine. Comment peut-il rester aussi frais dans de telles circonstances, alors que lui se sent nimbé d'une odeur pestilentielle, celle de la peur.

Plus près, encore plus près.

Gibbs se penche vers Nirvel et lui susurre un mot à l'oreille. Un seul.

Nirvel ne bronche pas, ne dit rien. Il ne comprend pas.

Gibbs se redresse et quitte la pièce sans un mot supplémentaire, sans un regard.

La porte claque.

Le caporal Nirvel reprend son souffle, réalisant seulement à cet instant qu'il l'avait perdu quelque part entre le moment où l'agent Gibbs s'était levé et celui où la porte s'était enfin refermée.

Nirvel pose son regard sur les lettres imprimées sobrement en majuscule. Il regarde et comprend enfin le mot de Gibbs : Choisis !

Sur la pochette est notée : SUICIDE EN GARDE A VUE et en plus petit, juste en dessous, écrit de la main de l'agent Jethro Gibbs : Affaires classées.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre dix

**Révélations**

Zespatto est particulièrement agacé. Son patient était dans un état d'agitation anormal et commençait même à convulser. Sans l'administration rapide d'un traitement, il aurait retrouvé le colonel Sheppard en pleine crise d'épilepsie. Pourquoi diable de tels antécédents n'étaient pas inscrits dans son dossier médical ? Fort heureusement pour DiNozzo, à aucun moment il n'est venu à l'esprit du médecin que la crise convulsive pouvait résulter d'un traitement inapproprié. Heureux également que l'intervention rapide des médecins ait évité de lourdes conséquences au geste maladroit de Tony.

De l'autre côté de la cloison amovible, l'agent du NCIS se décontracte enfin. Quinze minutes d'un stress intense et limite insupportable. Un quart d'heure à se demander s'il pourra encore se regarder dans un miroir. Un comble pour DiNozzo !

N'y tenant plus, il interroge le médecin.

_-« Docteur ? Comment va John ? Ca va aller n'est-ce pas ? »_

Le médecin rentre dans le box de Tony et tarde à répondre. Il cherche ses mots puis réplique avec prudence.

_-« Agent DiNozzo. Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Heu… Est-ce que le colonel a repris connaissance avant de faire ses convulsions ? Vous a-t-il parlé ?_

_-Non, il a juste gémi._

_-Bien. »_

Le médecin s'assoit à une petite table qui fait face à Tony.

_-« Je vais faire un courrier à mon confrère de Cheyenne Mountain. Il n'y a aucune raison pour vous garder plus longtemps dans nos locaux._

_-Justement docteur Zespatto. Puisque vous en parlez, j'aimerai savoir…où sommes-nous exactement ?_

_-Vous êtes dans l'infirmerie d'une base située à la frontière canadienne. Apres votre atterrissage un peu rocambolesque, nous avons du paré au plus urgent, c'est à dire vous soigner au plus près. Cependant maintenant votre supérieur, l'agent…Grimms, vous attends à Cheyenne Mountain._

_-Gibbs ?_

_-Oui, c'est ça, Gibbs… »_

Le médecin s'atèle à l'écriture de ses transmissions.

_-« Bon, je vous fais grâce des politesses…gnagnagna… je vous serais grès de bien vouloir prendre en charge …gnagnagna… le patient DiNozzo qui présentait une plaie par perforation à la cuisse… »_

En entendant le docteur lire la lettre au fur et à mesure de sa rédaction, Tony prend conscience de son réel statut de malade. La douleur qu'il avait totalement mise en stand by pour optimiser sa nature enquêtrice se réveille brutalement.

Sa cuisse d'abord…étrange sensation d'une présence étrangère qui grince comme un boulon rouillé.

Son ventre ensuite, avec la jolie cicatrice qu'a caressé la belle Katia. Pas si douloureux que cela, juste une légère démangeaison liée aux fils.

Toute sa peau enfin, à qui Tony vient de donner un signal de départ. Chaque mouvement, chaque souffle d'air qui le frôle est une véritable torture. Comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas en souffrir plus tôt ? Comment a-t-il pu oublier son passage par le thuya, rabot biologique pour épluchage 100 naturel ?

Maintenant que le docteur Zespatto termine l'énumération de ses lésions superficielles mais ô combien nombreuses, Tony ne peut plus que se recroqueviller dans son lit, en espérant que quelqu'un lui octroie un salutaire calmant.

Sa demande, bien que non exprimée oralement, transpire par chacun de ses pores. Avec un grand sourire, le docteur se lève.

_-« Je vais vous administrer un calmant. Avec ceci vous n'aurez plus mal et vous pourrez vous détendre un peu. »_

Le médecin se tourne vers l'infirmière qui veillait au repos du colonel Sheppard.

_-« Alors ?_

_-Etat stable docteur. Sa fréquence respiratoire est presque revenue à la normale. C'est quand même curieux._

_-Bien, donner un antalgique à monsieur DiNozzo. »_

Du coin de l'œil, Tony voit l'infirmière faire un signe de tête au médecin. Nul doute que ces deux là ont une autre idée derrière la tête, justement !

La femme en blanc prend place au côté du médecin et injecte un produit laiteux dans la perfusion de DiNozzo. Ni l'infirmière, ni le médecin n'ont pris la peine de vérifier le bon état veineux du patient. Si cela avait été le cas, ils n'auraient pas manqué de s'étonner que le cathéter soit dans un paquet de coton et non dans la veine du patient. Tant pis pour eux. Tant mieux pour DiNozzo.

Le médecin le regarde toujours avec son sourire stupide qui maintenant semble particulièrement désagréable, voire sadique. L'infirmière caresse d'une main le front de Tony, repoussant quelques mèches. DiNozzo a bien du mal à garder son sang-froid. Il regarde la jeune femme avec surprise. Elle le regarde avec gourmandise. Décidément le personnel paramédical n'est plus ce qu'il était ! L'infirmière est jolie et sa voix est douce.

_-« Dors bien joli cœur._

_-Liv !_

_-Voyons, docteur, de toute façon dans quelques secondes il ne sera plus conscient. Qu'importe mes derniers mots, ils se perdront dans ses songes._

_-Sans doute Liv, mais conscient ou non, vous devez à vos patients un minimum de respect. »_

L'infirmière se penche vers Tony au moment même où celui-ci ferme les yeux, faisant semblant de s'endormir et fuyant par la même occasion le regard aguicheur de Liv.

Celle-ci pose ses lèvres sur le front de son patient.

_-« Liv !!_

_-Ben quoi ? Je ne fais que contrôler sa température ! »_

Sur ses mots, l'infirmière se retire en riant, laissant le médecin pantois. Ce dernier se contente de lever les yeux au ciel avant de lancer une dernière demande à l'infirmière.

_-« Puisque vous retournez à la passerelle, dites leur que le patient est prêt pour être téléporté au SGC._

_-Bien docteur. »_

Resté seul avec ses deux patients, le docteur Zespatto vaque à ses occupations de médecin. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre avec son chuintement caractéristique, il se penche vers DiNozzo comme pour lui faire des confidences. Tony ne bronche pas, essayant tant bien que mal de rester inexpressif.

_-« Ciao signore DiNozzo. Penso che le nostre strade non c'incontrerano più. Finalmente voi occuparme de signore Sheppard senza che nesu me vede. »_

Si DiNozzo comprend parfaitement le sens de la première phrase (Au revoir monsieur DiNozzo. Je pense que nos chemins ne se croiseront plus), la seconde qui est en patois lui est de prime abord totalement incompréhensible. Etonnent comment deux mots très similaires peuvent sembler si différents selon l'accent de celui qui le prononce. De toute évidence le docteur Zespatto est originaire du nord de l'Italie, Frioul ou Trévise ? Qu'importe…il est doux et chantant et c'est bien rassurant pour DiNozzo d'entendre sa langue familiale en de pénibles moments. DiNozzo ne cherche pas à résoudre cette énigme si secondaire en l'instant. Il préfère se laisser aller et se détendre au maximum. Ce qui est bien difficile. Maintenant que le médecin est persuadé de son inconscience, il est fort peu probable qu'il puisse bénéficier d'un calmant, un vrai !

**oooOOOooo**

Jethro Gibbs sort de la salle d'interrogatoire comme si de rien n'était. Il adresse un grand sourire au docteur McKay qui le lui rend tout naturellement. Gibbs se tourne vers le Général Landry, mais leur dialogue est interrompu avant même d'avoir commencé. Un sous-fifre vient d'entrer, portant un rudimentaire plateau avec une tasse fumante de café, posée dessus en équilibre précaire.

-« Votre café mon général.

-Merci soldat ! »

Landry tend le bras pour accueillir le chaud nectar, quand une main puis un bras le frôle. Comme hypnotisé par l'audace du membre qui vient de se glisser devant lui, le général Landry se contente de suivre des yeux le mouvement. Interloqué, il reste spectateur du bras qui passe une seconde fois sous son regard. A peine si le général a le temps de réaliser que la main détient un verre cartonné, que Gibbs a déjà fini de boire le café noir.

Un pauvre soldat tenait en son plateau un café chaud

Un satané Gibbs vînt à passer

Deux mouvements de bras et pas un mot

Le café avait été dérobé !

Le général furieux se mit à beugler

Qui avait osé voler son breuvage ?

Mais devant le voleur au regard d'acier

Général ou pas il n'y a plus de courage.

Le soldat repart bredouille

Le général se tait et ronge son frein

L'un se sent particulièrement nouille

L'autre se crispe les mains.

Mais ce que l'histoire ne dévoile point

C'est qu'un témoin de cette malice

Pour ne sourire que d'un coin

Etait également au supplice.

McKay, c'est tout en son honneur

Su y mettre tout son cœur

Mais c'était bien avant

Qu'une phrase sans importance

Lâchée par le fautif agent

Ne brise toutes ses résistances.

Quand Gibbs sortit ces mots à tord :

Mais ce café n'est pas assez fort !

Pire que la réaction du général

Une crise d'apoplexie magistrale,

Fut le fou rire de McKay

Que l'histoire taira à jamais

Sans aucun doute pour préserver le jeune lecteur

Ou par manque d'imagination de son auteur.

Gibbs regarde McKay avec l'œil étonné du naïf qui découvre la bonne blague. Comme s'il était hermétique à tout ce qui peut perturber le genre humain, l'agent pose la tasse vide sur le rebord de la vitre sans tain et retourne illico auprès du caporal Nirvel. A peine a-t-il fait un pas dans la pièce que le soldat se lève et se jette sur le miroir.

_-« Sortez-moi de là ! Ne me laissez pas avec ce malade ! Au secours ! »_

Gibbs sourit dans le dos du militaire plus hystérique que jamais. Nirvel se retourne vers l'agent dont le visage s'est de nouveau figé.

_-« Ne m'approchez pas ! »_

Nirvel est tétanisé par une frayeur incontrôlable. Gibbs quand à lui est lisse comme le marbre, totalement impénétrable !

_-« Qu'est-ce que vous arrive caporal ? Un peu de sang froid tout de même ! »_

Gibbs désigne du doigt la petite caméra au coin du plafond.

_-« Pensez que ces images immortalisent vos derniers instants…. »_

Le militaire retient sa respiration. Sa lèvre inférieure tremble de façon incoercible. Gibbs finit sa phrase avec un léger temps de décalage.

_-« …parmi nous. »_

Nirvel n'en peut plus. Il se colle au miroir et le frappe de ses deux points serrés.

_-« Au secours !! Je vous dirais tout ce que je sais, mais ne me laissez pas avec ce tueur ! »_

Gibbs explose de rire.

_-« Et vous croyez qu'ils vont vous croire ? Laissez moi deviner ? Derrière cette vitre, je parie qu'il y a le général Landry qui boit tranquillement son café noir…pas très fort mais sans sucre. Je l'imagine serein et détendu, pas le moins du monde impressionné par cette petite démonstration. Quand à moi, je réitère pour la dernière fois ma question. Que choisissez-vous ?_

_-Hein, heu…quoi ? Comme mort ? »_

Gibbs rit de plus belle et regarde de façon très exagérée la caméra.

_-« Qu'allez-vous donc imaginer soldat ?! »_

Puis il fait un discret clin d'œil que seul Nirvel et les spectateurs cachés de l'autre côté du miroir peuvent apercevoir.

Nirvel se tétanise puis fixe Gibbs avec un regard qui s'illumine d'une subite lucidité.

_-« Vous êtes indubitablement un malade. Vous allez vraiment le faire n'est-ce pas ? »_

Sans attendre la moindre réponse de l'agent du NCIS, Nirvel se pose droit sur ses jambes face à la caméra. Sa voix calme et lente prend de plus en plus d'assurance à mesure que ses révélations s'enfoncent dans l'horreur.

_-« Ce trafic est l'idée du major Lance Warwick. Il est affecté au site alpha et au maintient de son ravitaillement. Il a pour mission de s'assurer qu'il y a tout ce qu'il faut au cas où une retraite urgente serait nécessaire. C'est une tâche ingrate qui n'octroie ni respect ni honneur. Personne ne prête plus attention à ce qu'il transporte dans ses chargements. Les inspections se sont faites de plus en plus rares. En tout cas il ne rencontre aucun obstacle que quelques billets verts ne puissent surmonter. C'est ce qui lui a donné l'idée de faire du trafic avec les armes goa'ulds. Dernièrement son commerce s'est enrichit de quelques exemplaires en provenance d'Atlantis. Des grenades surpuissantes d'origine wraiths. »_

Les yeux du caporal brillent d'une étrange lumière. Il semble en adoration devant le pouvoir des armes dont il faisait le trafic.

_-« J'ignore qui est son fournisseur pour le matos d'Atlantis. Seul Lance pourra vous donner son nom. Moi, je ne suis qu'un contact parmi tant d'autre. Mon rôle se bornait à mettre en relation Warwick avec des acheteurs potentiels. Je ne connaissais que Gloria et Morgan… Ah si, il y avait aussi un gars de la NAVY, un certain Yan Anderson. J'ai appris qu'il avait été déchiqueté dans l'explosion de son navire. »_

Le caporal Nirvel semble avoir oublié son statut de prisonnier. Il exhibe le sourire de celui qui raconte une bonne blague.

_-« Paraît que c'était un vrai carnage et que l'on ne savait plus très bien ce qui était humain et ce qui ne l'était pas. Bref des tas de petits bouts de chair ridicules sur de la tôle brûlée. Une pierrade géante…ha, j'aurais aimé voir ça ! L'inconscient a du manipuler les nouvelles grenades de Warwick, celle qui proviennent d'Atlantis. Elle sont esthétiquement très tentante mais diablement efficace. Anderson en a fait les frais. Quel gâchis…tout ce matériel de perdu. »_

Sans un mot, Gibbs se dirige vers la porte. Tout en tournant le dos à Nirvel, il conclue ses explications.

_-« L'explosion a fait cinq morts dans les rangs de la marine. Je doute que les familles des victimes seraient enchantées de connaître votre point de vue._

_-Est-ce que je peux aller aux toilettes maintenant ? »_

Sa question reste sans réponse. Gibbs a refermé la porte derrière lui sans accorder le moindre regard au caporal.

De l'autre côté, le général Landry l'attend de pied ferme. Il avait l'intention de se montrer outré et scandalisé par les manières de l'agent. En fait, c'est davantage la disparition de son café qui le met en rogne que les techniques d'interrogatoire du NCIS. Cependant, face aux résultats de Jethro Gibbs, Landry prend sur lui la perte prématurée de sa précieuse dose de caféine.

_-« Félicitation agent Gibbs. Nous allons rapidement arrêter le major Warwick et faire un peu de ménage auprès du personnel corrompu. Je pense que dorénavant le colonel Sheppard et l'agent DiNozzo seront parfaitement en sécurité. Nous vous devons une fière chandelle…et vous me devez un café noir…PAS TRES FORT et sans sucre !!! Maintenant je ne veux plus vous avoir dans mes pattes. L'agent DiNozzo sera bientôt là. Récupérez votre colis puis déguerpissez et surtout oubliez tout ce que vous avez cru voir et comprendre !»_

McKay qui jusque là était resté en retrait ne peut s'empêcher d'intervenir.

_-« Je vous trouve relativement injuste général. L'agent Gibbs a … »_

Sa remarque reste en suspend. Gibbs et Landry sont totalement hilares. Landry attrape le bras de Gibbs et l'entraîne avec lui.

_-« Venez agent Gibbs._

_-Où m'emmenez-vous ?_

_-A la machine à café. J'aimerai connaître la façon dont vous gérer vos hommes. J'ai ouit dire qu'elle était très efficace. J'avoue que je rencontre quelques difficultés avec certains spécimens. »_

McKay resté seul ne peut que conclure.

_-« Décidément je ne comprendrai jamais les militaires. »_

Sur ses mots, il disparaît à son tour dans les couloirs du SGC, laissant Nirvel seul avec ses troubles sphinctériens.

**oooOOOooo**

DiNozzo a bien des difficultés à rester stoïque. Autour de lui, tous agissent comme s'il était quantité négligeable. Bon, si on excepte l'ego qui en prend pour son grade, il faut bien avouer que cela a quelques avantages. En premier lieu celui d'écouter sans en avoir l'air ce que l'on est sensé ignorer. De se point de vue, Tony DiNozzo s'en donne a cœur joie. Durant son transfert en brancard de l'infirmerie jusqu'à une grande salle, en transitant par un long dédale de couloirs, il a eu son lot de révélations. D'abord la confirmation de l'existence du Daedale en tant que vaisseau spatial.

Vaisseau spatial.

Rien que ces deux mots lui donnent une sensation d'euphorie à mis chemin entre l'excitation et l'angoisse. D'autres paroles, plus étranges abordent les termes chers à la science fiction d'hyperespace, de guerre avec des aliens et tant d'autres choses encore, que Tony finit par se fermer complètement ou presque…

Soudain une voix ponctuée par un étrange hoquet annonce une téléportation sous dix secondes. Tony ne peut garder plus longtemps les yeux clos. Il entrouvre un œil tombant malgré lui sur la baie vitrée du Daedale. Oubliant son statut supposé de comateux, il ouvre tout rond ses mirettes sur le spectacle magnifique de notre planète bleue. La Terre est sublime. Bien plus que dans tous les films dont Tony s'abreuve sans fin. En cet instant, DiNozzo est le héro de son propre film. Scénario improbable où un terrien se découvre infiniment insignifiant. Petite bête perdue dans une galaxie plus vaste que ses rêves.

DiNozzo s'émerveille silencieusement. Dix secondes de bonheur, dix secondes à jamais gravées dans sa mémoire.

Un flash blanc et le voila loin de son fantasme d'immensité. Il est au SGC. Tony referme aussitôt ses yeux. Peut-être pour leurrer les militaires de Cheyenne Mountain…à moins que se ne soit pour faire perdurer encore un peu le plaisir de sa dernière vision et imprimer l'image de la Terre sur ses rétines. Une Terre vue d'en haut…de si haut !

Une voix torturée par un haut parleur pénètre de ses songes sans pour autant l'en extraire.

_-« Daedale, nous avons bien reçu le colis. Vous pouvez partir. Bon voyage ! »_

Voilà. L'aventure s'achève donc là. Tony DiNozzo pense à Sheppard qui quitte à jamais son existence. Adieu l'unique témoin de leur mésaventure. A qui Tony pourra raconter et confier son histoire ? Qui le croira ?

Tony sourit intérieurement. Abby bien sur ! Avec elle il est certain d'avoir un auditoire captivé et attentif. Gibbs ? Non, il est trop cartésien. Aux premiers mots il donnerait à Tony une tape sur la tête avec un tonitruant TONY !!

DiNozzo en est encore à imaginer sa rencontre avec son supérieur quand un « Tony » tout doux lui est susurré à l'oreille. L'agent n'y prête pas vraiment attention, imaginant qu'il ne s'agit que d'une illusion auditive liée à son imagination. La réalité et la fiction lui semblent si infiniment unie ces derniers temps.

TONY !!

Le cri est si fort que DiNozzo se redresse d'un bond sur son brancard, les yeux grands ouverts. Tout juste s'il n'est pas au garde à vous avec la main en un très protocolaire salut militaire !

_-« Présent patron ! »_

Tony ne réalise qu'il a parlé qu'en entendant le son de sa voix et en voyant le visage souriant de Gibbs.

Ils sont dans une pièce sombre, plus proche du bureau désaffecté que d'une infirmerie douillette. Gibbs et Tony échangent un regard curieux.

Tony semble surpris. De fait, il ne sait plus très bien ce qui relève du réel et ce qui n'est que le fruit de ses fantasmes…quoique Gibbs ne ferait pas à proprement parler partie d'un fantasme !

_-« Patron ? »_

Gibbs rigole franchement. Sa voix est chaude et étrangement très habituelle malgré les circonstances.

_-« Qui d'autre voulez-vous que se soit ? »_

**oooOOOooo**

A bord du Daedale, le colonel Caldwell fulmine. Son vaisseau vient de prendre le chemin d'Atlantis et tout semble normal, pourtant c'est loin d'être le cas. Le commandant du vaisseau est dans l'attente d'un nom. Caldwell est soucieux. Et si le traître qui fournissait les grenades wraiths était un membre de son personnel de vol. Cela lui semble si inconcevable. Pourtant…

**oooOOOooo**

Le vortex s'ouvre sur l'équipe de retour du site alpha. Les soldats sont penauds. Le général Landry les accueille avec surprise.

_-« Que s'est-il passé sur P4X-650 ? Où est le major Warwick ?_

_-Il s'est donné la mort dès qu'il a su le but de notre mission._

_-Comment cela est-il possible ?_

_-Les rumeurs vont vite, surtout quand il s'agit de trahison. Celle d'un trafic impliquant des membres du SGC et même d'Atlantis avait franchit la porte bien avant nous. Dès que le vortex s'est refermé derrière nous, il y a eu une explosion aux abords de la montagne. Voici tout ce que nous avons réussit à sortir des décombres. »_

Le soldat exhibe à bout de bras une plaque d'identité au nom de Warwick.

Le général ne peut cacher sa colère et sa suspicion.

_-« Est-on certain qu'il soit bien mort ?_

_-Le détenteur de cette chaîne était bien mort, ça je peux vous l'assurer mon général. Maintenant il sera impossible d'affirmer avec certitude qu'il s'agissait bien de Lance Warwick. Cependant, nous avons fouillé toute la base et nous n'avons trouvé nulle trace de notre homme. De plus, personne n'est porté manquant. C'est plutôt bon signe.»_

Landry est perplexe.

_-« Bien. Cela ne résout que partiellement notre problème. »_

**oooOOOooo**

Gibbs et Tony sont silencieux. Une vitre épaisse les sépare du chauffeur qui conduit la voiture officielle de l'armée. Depuis leur départ de Cheyenne Mountain, DiNozzo et Gibbs n'ont échangé que des mondanités sur la qualité du véhicule du SGC. Soudain la voix rocailleuse du conducteur leur parvient par un petit haut-parleur.

_-« Je vous mets en relation avec le général Landry._

_-Agent Gibbs. Je voulais vous tenir au courant des avancés de notre enquête. Le major Warwick est mort avant de nous avoir révélé le nom de son associé. Cependant je peux vous affirmer que l'agent DiNozzo ne risque plus de faire une mauvaise rencontre. Vous pouvez dorénavant clore votre dossier. Je vous ferai parvenir un rapport sur la mort de Warwick ainsi que des données permettant de satisfaire vos supérieurs. Je vous souhaite bonne route et …merci pour vos précieux conseils. »_

La communication s'achève sur l'œil inquiet de Gibbs. Tony le regarde avec curiosité. En d'autres occasions, DiNozzo n'aurait jamais osé fixer son supérieur aussi intensément. En d'autres circonstances, Gibbs n'aurait jamais toléré un tel regard de son agent. Mais les circonstances sont ce qu'elles sont…inhabituelles et étranges.

DiNozzo se demande ce que son chef sait réellement sur le trafic d'armes qui a entraîné la mort de marins et plongé le NCIS dans un film de série B. Connaît-il l'origine exacte des armes ?

Une tape sur la tête le sort de sa torpeur.

_-« Alors, on rêve ?_

_-Hein ? Non, je réfléchissais. »_

Le sourire de Gibbs met en doute de tels propos. Tony poursuit sans prêter la moindre attention au jeu de regards et de mimiques. Finalement c'est plutôt rassurant de constater que rien n'a changé…ou presque.

_-« Pourquoi le général sous-entendait que je risquais de mauvaise rencontre ?_

_-Parce que ces (censuré pour les jeunes lecteurs) de militaires ont fait courir le bruit que mon agent, donc toi et le lieutenant-colonel…_

_-Sheppard ?_

_-C'est ça, Sheppard, connaissiez les noms des traîtres._

_-Mais c'est totalement faux !_

_-Oui, mais seul le général et quelques autres personnes, dont moi évidement, étions au courant._

_-Ils se sont servit de nous comme appât !_

_-Cela n'a plus d'importance car le trafiquant qui agissait à Cheyenne Mountain a été démasqué. L'affaire est donc résolue. Du moins à notre niveau._

_-Oui mais si j'ai bien tout compris il reste une personne dont on ne connaît pas le nom. Mais lui en revanche nous connaît._

_-Exact. Cependant cet individu ne vise que le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard. Ton nom est resté cantonné au SGC._

_-Deux individus, deux cibles. La première a fait mouche et la seconde reste en suspend._

_-Exact._

_-Comme si ce que nous avions vécu ne suffisait pas, il faut que les pontes de l'armée tendent une épée Damoclès au-dessus de la tête de John !_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il est plus surveillé que le pentagone lui-même._

_-Mouai… »_

Tony s'enfonce dans l'épais fauteuil, boudeur et préoccupé.

Le silence reprend ses droits.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre onze

**Aux portes de l'inaccessibles**

La nuit a été difficile. Dormir sur ces lits d'infirmerie n'est vraiment pas de tout confort. Pas de matelas super ferme pour dos fragile, mais en comparaison des autres couches du Daedale, McKay n'a pas trop à se plaindre.

Déjà une bonne semaine que le vaisseau a quitté la planète Terre pour rejoindre la cité Atlante. Une semaine sans que le colonel Sheppard ne donne le moindre signe annonciateur d'une amélioration, aussi minime soit-elle.

McKay s'étire comme un gros matou courbaturé par une nuit sur une mauvaise gouttière. Dans le box d'à côté son ami dort d'un sommeil qu'il espère paisible. Parfois John s'agite et commence à parler ou plutôt à geindre, mais cela ne dure jamais très longtemps. Une infirmière ou le médecin arrive aussitôt pour lui administrer une médication qui le replonge dans l'atonie la plus complète.

Le jour, Rodney s'assoit auprès de Sheppard et lui raconte ce qui s'est passé en son absence. Parfois, si le courage est là, Rodney lui lit quelques chapitres de Guerre et Paix. Si McKay croit percevoir des signes de vie chez le militaire, ceux-ci sont toujours si fugaces qu'il ne saurait dire s'ils sont réels ou fantasmés. La nuit, Rodney dort juste à ses côté...au cas où.

Au cas où l'associé du major Warwick, monsieur X, soit un membre du Daedale. Dans ses pires cauchemars, Rodney se retrouve possédé par un monstre sanguinaire qui l'oblige à planter un couteau lentement, très lentement dans le cœur de Sheppard. Couvert de sueur, il lutte mais ne peut résister et enfonce la lame. Le regard de John, suppliant, se plonge dans le sien et Rodney se réveille partagé entre un sentiment de culpabilité et une immense inquiétude.

McKay se sent rongé par cette culpabilité. L'idée de visiter la montagne canadienne était la sienne. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce qu'il chérit le plus sur Terre, détruise ce qu'il aime le plus sur Atlantis. Jamais il ne s'était senti si découragé et désemparé. Rodney ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe. Evidemment, la blessure par balle était grave, mais pourquoi diable Sheppard reste-t-il dans ce coma ?

Le docteur Zespatto et l'infirmière lui ont parlé de convulsions inexpliquées, de séquelles possibles et probables. Ce qui est vraiment inexpliqué pour Rodney, c'est comment un petit périple en jumper dans l'océan Lantien (Fanfic : Huis-Clos…trophobie) a pu dégénéré à ce point-là !

**oooOOOooo**

Tony est allongé le dos bien calé sur le carrelage froid de la morgue et le regard perdu dans l'immensité aseptisée de la pièce. La vie a repris son cours au sein du NCIS. Les enquêtes se succèdent et lui prennent 99 pourcent de son temps. Mais le 1 pourcent restant, Tony le consacre à l'introspection.

Une petite voix très rock and roll réanime la pièce qui se colore de noir et de rouge.

_-« Tu penses encore à ton ami ? »_

Tony lève les yeux sur le doux visage d'Abby.

_-« Je croyais être seul. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_-Ducky m'a demandé de passer tous les jours durant son absence._

_-Pour quoi faire ?_

_-Ho, pas grand-chose. Dire un petit mot gentil à chacun des corps qui hante ces lieux. Tu connais Ducky, il aime que ses hôtes se sentent comme chez eux. »_

Pas étonnant qu'Abby soit la seule à croire ce que les autres appellent des délires post-traumatiques ! Elle vient vraiment d'une autre planète.

Abby s'allonge aux côtés de DiNozzo comme si cela allait de soit. La tête délicatement emmitouflée dans son hippopotame péteur, elle pose sur son coéquipier le plus tendre des regards enfantins de femme. Tony s'y noie avec le plaisir du laisser aller. Sa voix s'enraille avec un léger trémolo.

_-« J'aurais du essayer de le ramener avec moi._

_-Comment Tony ? Tu ne sais même pas toi-même où tu étais précisément. »_

Tony la regarde avec des yeux tristes…et charmeurs ! Abby croit bon de se justifier.

_-« Non, ne te méprends pas Tony ! Je te crois. D'abord parce que j'ai vu Ducky ici même alors que quelques minutes plus tôt il était au Cheyenne Mountain, et ensuite parce que les éléments que Gibbs m'a donnés sont d'une nature qui m'est totalement inconnue. Je dois avouer que c'est un défit terriblement excitant !»_

DiNozzo se glisse sur le côté, comme s'il apprêtait à s'allonger sur Abby.

_-« De quoi parles-tu ?_

_-Des échantillons que Gibbs a rapportés du Canada. Il ne t'en a pas parlé ?_

_-Non ! Ces derniers temps il aboie plus qu'il ne parle. J'ai d'ailleurs l'impression que tout le monde évite de me parler de cette affaire…à part toi._

_-C'est parce qu'ils veulent te protéger. Ils pensent que tu subis le contre coup du terrible crash. Tu sais, même moi, j'ai bien du mal à ne pas te prendre dans mes bras pour t'embrasser, tellement j'ai eu peur !_

_-Ben…heu…si ça peut te faire plaisir. »_

Tony a juste le temps de finir sa phrase que la gothique jeune femme le prend dans ses bras et lui plaque un claquant baisé sur la joue.

_-« Ha, ça va mieux. Tu sais Tony, les images du crash nous ont vraiment secouées._

_-Mes souvenirs sont confus, mais je me souviens parfaitement des secondes qui ont précédé l'accident. J'ai le visage de John qui me hante. Je le revois lorsqu'il a remis sa vie entre mes mains dans cet avion, puis quand il m'a demandé d'appeler le médecin. J'aurais du essayer de le sauver et au lieu de ça, je me suis servis de lui au risque de le tuer._

_Je ne saurai jamais qui marchandait ces étranges grenades et je devrais vivre le restant de mes jours dans l'incertitude du devenir du colonel Sheppard. En cet instant, alors que nous parlons tranquillement, il y a peut-être un truand qui attend sagement le meilleur moment pour se débarrasser de lui._

_-C'est exact. Nous ne savons pas qui transportait ces armes, mais à défaut, si tu veux, je peux te dire comment il passait les grenades à la barbe des contrôles._

_-Quoi ?! »_

**oooOOOooo**

Le colonel Steven Caldwell a le nez plongé dans ses notes. McKay s'agite devant lui comme un enfant prit en faute. Pourquoi le colonel a-t-il expressément requit sa présence sur la plateforme de commandement ?

Sans lever ni le nez, ni quoique se soit, de son livre de bord, le chef militaire entame la discussion. Le ton est calme et posé mais Rodney se sent jugé.

_-« Pourquoi dormez-vous à l'infirmerie docteur McKay ?_

_-Heu…_

_-Oui ?_

_-J'estime de mon devoir de rester auprès du colonel Sheppard au cas où…_

_-Oui ? Au cas où quoi ?_

_-Au cas où sa vie serait en danger ! »_

Steven Caldwell relève enfin sa tête et fusille le scientifique du regard.

_-« Donc vous estimez que je n'assure pas convenablement la sécurité à bord de mon vaisseau ?_

_-Je…_

_-Sachez docteur jesaistout que l'infirmerie est actuellement sous très haute surveillance et qu'aucun geste ne passe inaperçue. Tous les allers et venus sont consignés par écris et des vidéos sont conservées dans nos archives. Si vous souhaitez connaître le taux de décibels émis par vos ronflements intempestifs, nos techniciens se feront une joie de vous renseigner !_

_-…_

_-De plus, si le traître se trouve à bord du Daedale, ce dont je doute, nous ne pourrons l'attraper qu'en laissant notre appât à sa portée. En d'autres termes votre présence est nuisible._

_-Je ne peux pas laisser John servir d'appât comme cela._

_-Dites vous que dans ce vaisseau, il n'y a aucune sortie, aucune fuite possible. Une fois sur Atlantis, il sera bien plus compliqué de contrôler les vas et vient incessants du personnel. Réfléchissez-y docteur McKay et…vous pouvez disposer ! »_

**oooOOOooo**

Les instruments de bord indiquent la proximité du moment tant attendu. Encore une heure, peut-être deux, et le vaisseau ne sera plus à porté de la Terre. Ces derniers instants sont finalement plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait. L'attente a été longue mais bientôt Sheppard ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et il pourra reprendre ses activités.

Un sourire illumine son visage. En fin de compte toute cette affaire l'arrange bien. Maintenant c'est lui et lui seul qui règne en maître sur cet énorme potentiel qu'est le trafic d'armes aliens. Dès son retour sur Terre, il en parlera à la famille.

Son sourire s'élargit encore lorsqu'il croise au détour d'un couloir le docteur McKay qui file vers l'infirmerie.

_-« Bonjour docteur McKay._

_-B'jour !_

_-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_-Ho, rien. Je m'inquiète et puis vous savez, je suis plutôt claustrophobe alors les voyages…_

_-Vous devriez retourner auprès de votre ami. Votre présence lui fait sûrement beaucoup de bien et cela accaparera votre esprit vers de moins sombres pensées._

_-Oui vous avez sans doute raison. Merci. »_

Le docteur McKay s'éloigne en pensant en son fort intérieur au conseil que l'on vient de lui donner. De moins sombres pensées, rien n'est moins sur !

Quand à l'homme qui continue son chemin avec un naturel désarmant, ses pensées sont plus joyeuses que jamais.

**oooOOOooo**

_-« Comment tu peux affirmer savoir une telle chose ? »_

Tony est survolté. Enfin une nouvelle qui peut bouleverser la donne.

_-« Dis moi ! Mais dis-moi !_

_-Oula, du calme beau brun. »_

Abby, éternel Abby ! La jeune femme s'est relevée et commence à expliquer ses découvertes à grands renforts de gestes.

Bras écartés comme si elle parlait de sa dernière pêche.

_-« …Au moins ça de produit de contraste, mais rien ! Aucune molécule, pas même la moindre petite microparticule qui soit répertoriée dans mes archives et puis… »_

Ses yeux s'écarquillent comme une enfant devant un spectacle extraordinaire.

_-« …fine particule blanchâtre. En fait elle provenait de plusieurs éléments. »_

Abby se dirige vers la porte de sortie en sautillant gaiement.

_-« Alors, tu viens, je vais te montrer. »_

Tony suit Abby dans son labo, ou plutôt dans l'antre de la bête. Entre crucifix, verres géants de cola et autres boissons à base de caféine, se trouvent plusieurs ordinateurs très perfectionnés. Sur l'un d'eux s'entrecroisent des courbes de couleurs variées. Sur un autre se forment des camemberts dont des parts de différentes tailles se détachent…c'est du moins l'interprétation qu'en fait DiNozzo. Abby désigne l'un des diagrammes.

_-« Tu vois ces courbes représentent les différents composants de la poudre blanche._

_-De la cocaïne ?_

_-Presque ! Tu chauffes…_

_-Abby ! »_

Le ton est implorant mais pas agressif. Quoi que fasse ou dise la belle scientifique, il est impossible de lui en vouloir. Avec elle, tout est si naturellement…nature !

_-« Bon, Ok ! De l'acide acétylsalicylique, de l'Amoxicilline, de l'acide clavulanique, de l'Héparine…_

_-Abby !_

_-Des antibiotiques, pénicilline, de l'aspirine, bref ce sont des médicaments. Notre homme cachait vraisemblablement sa cargaison sous le couvert de convoies pharmaceutiques. Le type de Cheyenne Mountain était bien chargé du ravitaillement ? Alors quoi de plus simple pour lui que de cacher des armes au milieu de cachets, capsules et autres produits. Certains étaient présents sous formes liquides. Des ampoules pour injections intramusculaires ou intraveineuses qui sont si fragiles qu'on ne les inspecte que du regard. Tu comprends ?_

_-Oui, je comprends que j'avais la solution sous le nez et que je n'ai rien vu ! Abby, il faut que je contacte Gibbs immédiatement. Merci ! »_

Le dernier mot est perdu dans le baisé passionné que Tony pose sur le front d'Abby. Cette dernière joint ses mains gantées de mitaines noires en un geste de triomphe. Sa victoire n'est pas le baisé prude et tendre de Tony mais l'espoir qui anime de nouveau son ami.

**oooOOOooo**

McKay referme le lourd bouquin qu'il tient dans ses mains. Pas étonnant que Sheppard ne puisse finir ce livre, c'est incompréhensible ! Même pour le cerveau particulièrement bien cortiqué de Rodney, _Guerre et paix_ semble indéchiffrable, alors pour un militaire…

McKay repose le livre au pied du lit du patient.

_-« Bon et bien on a super bien avancé aujourd'hui… cinq pages en une heure, cela relève de l'exploit ! »_

Le scientifique essaye de rire de la situation mais celle-ci est plutôt triste à crever. Heureusement le docteur Zespatto entre au même moment, rompant un silence qui s'enfonçait inexorablement vers le morbide.

_-« Vous allez mieux docteur McKay ? »_

Le médecin n'attend pas de réponse et se contente de parler par politesse. Rodney le sait et cela lui convient parfaitement. Zespatto est un excellent praticien mais le social n'est pas sa spécialité. Comme si McKay faisait parti du décor froid et glauque de l'infirmerie, le médecin vaque tranquillement à ses occupations. Il prépare une nouvelle médication pour Sheppard.

Avec un léger sentiment de gêne, McKay se lève et quitte la salle.

Le médecin branche la nouvelle seringue sur le robinet de la perfusion puis interrompt le débit de la poche notée « glucosé 5 ».

Le temps s'est arrêté dans l'infirmerie.

Sur la plateforme centrale du Daedale où McKay a trouvé refuge, une voix raisonne.

_-« Nous quittons la zone de réception radio de la Terre dans quatre minutes. » _

**oooOOOooo**

_-« Général, l'agent Gibbs du NCIS demande une communication en extrême urgence. »_

Le général Landry ne s'attendait pas à recevoir si vite des nouvelles de Jethro. Les deux hommes s'étaient trouvés beaucoup de points communs lors de leur dernière entrevue. Une discussion très captivante autour de la machine à café.

Curieusement, c'est précisément là qu'il se trouve en l'instant. Seul à la table de débriefing, face à un café noir, toujours pas assez fort !

_-« Passez-le moi !_

_-Général, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles ! D'après Abby…_

_-C'est bien la laborantine qui dort dans un cercueil ?_

_-Oui, c'est elle. Elle a trouvé des traces de médicaments sur les restes de la grenade qui a explosée au Canada._

_-Comment ces restes se sont-ils retrouvés en sa possession ?_

_-Disons qu'ils sont apparus, comme ça. »_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs s'offre le luxe de parodier la situation. Sa voix est métallique et sarcastique, une prouesse que seul Gibbs peut accomplir !

_-« Pfuuuuuuuuu téléportation terminée monsieur Spock !_

_-Oui, bon. Venez-en au fait !_

_-Les échantillons rapportés du Canada prouvent que l'arme a été en contact avec des médicaments, vraisemblablement lors de son acheminement vers la Terre. Je pense donc que votre homme est un membre de votre personnel médical. Tony s'est souvenu d'une phrase prononcée par le médecin qui s'occupait de lui et de Sheppard. Il utilisait un patois du nord de l'Italie. Le médecin lui a dit qu'il allait s'occuper de Sheppard et sur le moment Tony n'a pas bien compris les mots tronqués et déformés par l'utilisation du patois. Un accent abominable qui permet de cacher le vrai sens des mots. Après réflexion, nous pensons qu'il ne voulait pas s'occuper de lui dans le sens où Hippocrate l'entendait ! »_

**oooOOOooo**

_-« Colonel Caldwell, une communication du SGC en priorité absolue !_

_-SGC, ici le colonel Caldwell. Que se passe-t-il ? »_

La voix de Steven Caldwell est cassante et dure, mais elle ne peut cacher l'angoisse qui assaille brutalement le militaire.

Un appel en priorité alors même que le bâtiment est aux portes de l'inaccessible, voila bien une chose inhabituelle. Du plus haut gradé (en l'occurrence le colonel Caldwell) au moins gradé (le docteur McKay qui par définition n'est pas gradé du tout !), tout le monde tend une oreille attentive aux propos venus de la planète mère.

La voix en provenance de la Terre captive le personnel de bord au point qu'au silence lourd et pesant succède un brouhaha terrible d'où n'émerge qu'un son.

_-« NON ! »_

Rodney McKay quitte la salle plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. A dire vrai, seule une téléportation Asgard aurait pu le faire arriver plus rapidement à l'infirmerie, et encore… le temps de faire comprendre à Hermiod l'intérêt d'un si petit bond intra-muros…non, finalement, rien n'aurai été plus rapide !

Rodney entre brutalement dans l'infirmerie. Surprit le docteur Zespatto se retourne et le fixe, toujours aussi souriant.

_-« Docteur McKay, que se passe-t-il_ _? »_

Rodney ne l'entend pas, ne le vois pas. Le seul regard qu'il croise est celui de Sheppard, grand, lumineux puis…éteint.

**oooOOOooo**

La lumière est brûlante. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Sheppard sent la pièce s'animer autour de lui. La chaleur qui réchauffe son visage et fait revivre ses lèvres craquelées et douloureuses. Encore un peu perdu sur le chemin du retour, il tarde à comprendre où il est. Il peut à peine bouger ses membres qui lui semblent lourds et ankylosés. Sheppard sent la fine couverture qui le recouvre comme si elle pesait une tonne. Sa respiration est difficile et contraignante. Une voix posée avec douceur près de son visage l'appelle à revenir chez les vivants.

_-« Réveillez-vous colonel Sheppard. Je veux que vous sachiez qui est à l'origine de votre mort !_

_-Hum ? Ma mort ? »_

Sheppard ouvre difficilement les yeux. Ses cils sont emmêlés comme un écheveau de couturière. Ses paupières se scindent comme s'ouvre une plante carnivore pour gober une mouche…mais la mouche est guêpe, violente, piquante et assassine !

Le visage qui surplombe Sheppard lui est inconnu.

_-« Qui…êtes-vous ?_

_-Je suis votre médecin, le docteur Zespatto. Mon nom vous dit quelque chose ?_

_-Non._

_-Je m'en doutais. »_

Le médecin rit sans retenue.

_-« Une fois en enfer, vous remercierez le général Landry d'être la cause de votre mort. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense qu'il ne tardera pas trop à vous y rejoindre. En tout cas je m'attellerai à cette tâche dès mon retour sur Terre._

_-Je ne comprends pas._

_-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Je vais vous tuer, tout simplement. »_

Sur ces mots, le médecin félon pousse doucement le produit de sa seringue. Le liquide se mêle au sang du colonel, bloquant quasi-instantanément toute possibilité de mouvement et de parole. Une étrange sensation de panique s'immisce en Sheppard.

_-« Je vous injecte du curare mais pardonnez moi, je crains d'avoir oublier l'hypnotique. Vos muscles sont endormis et inopérants, et sous peu votre respiration va s'arrêter. Je suis navré de vous infliger cela… »_

Zespatto découvre ses dents en un très large sourire.

_-« Quoique cela faisait vraiment longtemps que j'avais envie d'expérimenter ce procédé. Je lis dans votre regard que l'incompréhension se mêle à la peur. Cessez donc de vous poser des questions, il n'y a pas de réponses. Savourer votre mort, ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous en avez l'occasion. »_


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue**

Savourer votre mort, ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous en avez l'occasion.

S'il savait !

Un flash blanc éblouit le colonel Sheppard. Premier signe de l'hypoxie qui inéluctablement court vers l'anoxie ? Sheppard ressent dans ce flash la violence de ses expériences passées : la noyade et son lots de souvenirs angoissants (Fanfic : La tombe) mais aussi la suffocation lors de sa confrontation avec le wraith (Fanfic : Autres regards). Si le premier souvenir est douloureux, le second le projette davantage dans le plaisir du laisser aller, du lâcher prise qui vous porte en douceur vers la fin. La fin de l'existence mais aussi celle de la souffrance et de son contingent de douleurs.

Mourir ne fait pas peur au militaire. Non qu'il accueille la faucheuse avec plaisir mais plutôt parce que la vie ne cesse de lui rappeler que sa fin est proche et sera ainsi, douloureuse et violente. D'une certaine façon, Sheppard s'est résigné à mourir dans la souffrance, mais en revanche il n'accepte pas cette mort qui lui semble inutile et sans fondement.

McKay aussi lui répète inlassablement qu'il se complait dans ce rôle du héro qui se sacrifie. Sauf que parfois Sheppard aimerait inverser la donne. Non, McKay exagère, comme toujours ! Quoique…si Rodney était en danger de mort, John sait pertinemment qu'il irait à son secours au détriment de sa propre sécurité. Bon finalement, Rodney a sans doute raison.

Mais le cas présent est différent. Sheppard va mourir.

La douleur qu'il ressent dans ses poumons brûlants, la violence des élancements qui lacèrent ses yeux et son cerveau ne lui laissent aucun doute. La mort arrive et va l'emporter avec elle. Sheppard l'imagine hilare sous sa cape noire. Il se perd dans cette illusion qui prend vie dans son cortex enflammé.

_-« Depuis le temps que je l'on se tourne autour, te voila enfin mien. »_

Mais John ne veut pas l'accompagner, pas cette fois-ci.

La mort retire sa capuche de toile épaisse et poussiéreuse. Une intense lumière émerge de ce qui devrait être son visage. Celui-ci n'existe pas à proprement parler. Ce serait plutôt comme un appel, une sorte de trou noir qui aspire l'âme de celui qui y plonge le regard. Sheppard hésite. Il n'aime pas cette mort-là mais il se sent attiré par elle. La mort tend ses bras vers le mourant.

_-« Viens, lie toi à moi._

_-Non, je ne sais pas. Pas encore. Je ne comprends pas, tu ne m'accueilles pas aussi gentiment d'habitude ?_

_-C'est vrai mais je n'aime pas que l'on me force la main. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent, je ne te sens pas prêt à te blottir en moi. Disons que cela m'excite de te découvrir sous ce jour nouveau._

_-Non, je veux bien mourir mais… mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?! »_

Sheppard se sent tirer en arrière.

La mort remet sa capuche et se détourne de lui. La silhouette devient évanescente. Elle n'est plus qu'une aura de tristesse sur fond de douleur. Elle est infime et tend à disparaître mais pourtant…Pourtant maintenant que la souffrance est de retour, Sheppard se dit qu'une fois de plus il a laissé passer sa chance de mourir en douceur. Dieu comme il est bête !

_-« Faucheuse ! Revient ! »_

**oooOOOooo**

Le docteur Zespatto regarde la lumière qui faiblit dans les yeux de Sheppard. Le voila qui part, qui quitte le monde des vivants. Trop vite finalement. Cela ne satisfait pas pleinement le médecin.

Soudain sa victime semble reprendre vie. Comme d'autre avant lui, le docteur découvre la braise incandescente qui anime le regard de Sheppard lorsque la haine se mêle à la souffrance. Des flammes rougeoyantes dansent dans les yeux de son supplicié. Zespatto lâche machinalement la seringue de curare.

_-« Vous m'avez fait peur colonel Sheppard ! »_

Il reprend la lente injection du produit. Son sourire vicieux se teinte maintenant d'un petit tremblement de sa lèvre supérieur. Il y a urgence à liquider ce militaire. Trop de haine se lit en lui, trop de hargne et de courage. Les ingrédients qui grippent les rouages d'une machine bien huilée. Sheppard est de ces hommes qui même sans le vouloir font et défont les stratagèmes les mieux conçus. De ces êtres infâmes qui donneraient leur vie pour les autres.

_-« Pouha ! Vous me dégoûtez. Cessez de me regardez avec cette rage qui suinte de tout votre être. Vous êtes à ma merci et il faudra bien que vous regardiez les choses en face ! »_

Zespatto libère sa haine dans un fou rire dément.

_-« Commencez par vous regarder colonel Sheppard. Vous n'êtes plus que l'ombre de l'homme que vous étiez ! Je vous maintiens dans cet état depuis si longtemps que j'ai le sentiment de vous posséder. Vous êtes mon jouet et je vous casse si l'envie m'en prend ! »_

Zespatto se rapproche du visage de Sheppard. Il lui glisse ses mots comme on parle à son amante dans le secret de l'alcôve.

_-« Et l'envie me prend avec d'autant plus de plaisir que j'y vois maintenant un acte profondément nécessaire. Vous êtes dangereux colonel Sheppard mais je le suis bien plus que vous encore. Vous regarder mourir m'apporte bien plus de plaisir et de satisfaction que je ne l'aurai cru possible. Ayez conscience de cela colonel. Votre mort m'apporte un plaisir infini…oui, c'est cela… brûlez de haine pour moi, consumez-vous de l'intérieur, ma jouissance n'en est que meilleur ! »_

Sheppard a effectivement de la haine pour cet homme qu'il ne connaît pas. Une rage farouche contre le médecin qui lui arrache douloureusement la vie pour d'obscures raisons. Cependant ce qui le répugne le plus, c'est d'avoir également de la haine pour lui-même. Du mépris et de la peur face à son impuissance. La douleur qu'il croyait connaître tant physiquement que psychologiquement, prend en lui une nouvelle tournure. Une dimension inconnue jusque là et pour tout dire relativement insaisissable. Une douleur sans nom, de celle que l'on ne découvre que lorsqu'elle se glisse en nous insidieusement, avant d'exploser en un paroxysme qu'aucun mot ne peut décrire. Une douleur que l'on oublie sitôt sa disparition mais qui laisse une sensation exécrable, comme un dégoût de soi.

Sheppard est spectateur de sa souffrance et son bourreau se délecte de cet état de fait. John quand à lui estime que de se regarder mourir est bien pire que la mort elle-même.

_-« Faucheuse, revient ! »_

**oooOOOooo**

Jamais McKay n'aurait imaginé avoir une telle énergie. Une furieuse envie de meurtre qui booste et décuple les forces du corps avec la rage du désespoir et de la haine.

En entrant dans l'infirmerie, son regard n'a fait qu'effleurer la suffisance du médecin avant de se fondre dans son ami agonisant.

Et maintenant le voila pris dans la tourmente qui emporte Sheppard. Rodney s'accroche à lui, le tire vers le haut, tente de l'extraire au plus profond de son être, mais John résiste et semble au contraire appeler la mort à lui.

McKay quitte désemparé le regard moribond de John pour celui plein de vie du médecin.

_-« Vous allez me le payer ! »_

Les mots sont criés comme le ferait un enfant chagriné et vexé. Mais McKay n'est plus un gamin et quoiqu'en pensent les autres membres d'Atlantis, ses attitudes enfantines ne sont que le reflets que de son manque de confiance en lui, de son besoin maladif de s'abaisser dans sa condition d'homme. Etrange paradoxe pour un être qui clame par ailleurs son génie scientifique. Etonnantes attitudes que seuls de vrais amis peuvent comprendre et appréhender avec assez de patience et de tendresse pour se lier…à la vie…à la mort !

McKay se jette sur le médecin avec cette folie qui n'a d'égale que sa fragilité et son génie. Zespatto ne peut que subir les assauts de celui qui plie devant une souris mais qui déplace les montagnes en quête de reconnaissance des autres et de lui-même.

Sheppard, son ami, son double, celui qui à l'inverse a une confiance absolue en lui-même, celui qui transpire la force militaire et le génie stratégie. Sheppard qui leurre son monde en jouant les militaires basiques et incultes. Rodney sait qu'il n'en est rien, bien au contraire. Sheppard est bien plus intelligent qu'il ne le prétend.

Sheppard et McKay.

John et Rodney.

Deux êtres si différents et si semblables. Deux pôles que tout éloignait et qui ont fini par s'attirer inéluctablement. La famille, l'amitié, autant de mots qui ne sont rien face à ce qu'ils sont ensembles.

Les points de McKay labourent le médecin sans aucunes retenues. Déjà ses jointures se couvrent de son sang mêlé à celui du trafiquant.

_-« A mon tour de jouer au bourrin militaire ! »_

Rodney crie sa rage, stupéfiant les spectateurs jusque là impuissants. Le colonel Caldwell, l'infirmière du bloc mais aussi les hommes de la sécurité qui les ont rejoint en urgence. Tous regardent médusés le scientifique qui frappe encore et encore le corps inerte du médecin félon.

Une alarme, celle d'un des moniteurs reliés à Sheppard, arrête net le combat. Rodney lâche le corps inconscient qui s'effondre sans aucune douceur sur le sol froid du bloc médical.

Avec une incroyable promptitude, Rodney se retrouve au chevet de son ami. Le moniteur indique l'absence de mouvements respiratoires. La saturation en oxygène commence lentement à dégringoler. Alors que l'infirmière se hâte vers le respirateur artificiel, McKay entreprend un bouche-à-bouche salvateur. L'air, porteur de l'oxygène vital à son ami, pénètre dans les poumons endoloris. Le sang se gorge de son précieux mélange moléculaire.

Doucement le regard de Sheppard se réanime. Une flammèche qui oscille lentement au rythme des insufflations d'air.

_-« La machine est prête, vous pouvez arrêter docteur McKay. »_

La voix de l'infirmière est douce presque compatissante. La voix de la raison, et pourtant Rodney ne peut interrompre de lui-même son geste réanimateur. Il lui est d'autant plus difficile d'abandonner John, qu'il le sent revenu à la réalité.

Une main tire McKay en arrière, obligeant sa bouche à quitter celle du colonel. Aussitôt, l'infirmière introduit dans la trachée du patient une canule puis une sonde qu'elle relie à l'imposante machine. Rodney qui ne quitte pas Sheppard des yeux peut lire en lui la souffrance induite par leurs gestes techniques. Normalement tout cela se fait sous neuroleptique ou en tout cas sous sédation. Après s'être vu et senti mourir, voila John obligé de subir, impuissant, la pénétration mécanique de son air. Son regard exprime tout autant le soulagement de se savoir vivant que l'envie irrépressible de ne plus être. L'infirmière injecte un produit laiteux dans la perfusion de Sheppard. Le militaire accueille ses effets avec apaisement. L'infirmière lui caresse doucement le front et lui parle avec une voix lente et lisse, presque hypnotique.

_-« Là, doucement, vous allez bientôt vous endormir. »_

Comme par magie Sheppard ferme enfin ses yeux sur son monde de souffrance, glissant paisiblement vers l'inconscience. Aussitôt la vie reprend autour de McKay. Le scientifique réalise seulement à cet instant la présence du personnel de Daedale et du colonel Caldwell. Sa vue se trouble.

_-« Heu…je crois que je … »_

Sa phrase se perd dans les brumes qui l'envahissent. Le stress a eu raison de Rodney McKay.

**oooOOOooo**

Tony termine de rédiger son rapport. Encore un malfaiteur sous les verrous.

Il est quatre heures du matin, son heure préférée pour s'occuper de la paperasse. En journée, Tony est tellement accaparé par son rôle de bad boy macho, une image qu'il entretient avec un luxe de détails, qu'il ne peut décemment pas charrier ses collègues et s'atteler en même temps à des tâches sérieuses.

Le bureau est calme, presque reposant.

Ducky est rentré de ses petites vacances avec madame Mallard, sa mère. Lui et Gibbs ont l'air de s'être mis d'accord pour ne plus parler du Canada. Puisqu'il doit en être ainsi, DiNozzo a fait table raz de cette étrange aventure, la reléguant au rang des anecdotes cinématographiques sorties tout droit de X-Files.

Un petit bruit, comme une mélodie à deux notes attire son attention. DiNozzo s'extirpe sans regret de ses dossiers et suit la petite mélopée. Celle-ci provient du terminal de Gibbs.

DiNozzo ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner.

_-« Alors patron, on a oublier d'éteindre son ordinateur ? »_

Un coup d'œil rapide sur l'écran et le ricanement disparaît au profit du bruit bien moins séduisant d'une déglutition laborieuse.

Un message s'affiche en rouge, clignotant à un angle du bureau au motif impersonnel.

**Message en provenance du SGC**

Une seconde d'hésitation, pas plus et DiNozzo clic sur le lien. Un message s'ouvre et s'efface aussitôt.

Sheppard sauvé. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Rendez-vous dimanche 16 comme prévu.

Je me charge des cartes, apportez le café.

Une signature en petit caractère, à peine lisible : Général Landry.

**FIN…**

Ha non ! J'oubliais ! Tous les mystères de cette fanfiction ne sont pas résolus. Il reste une énigme qu'il me faut achever. Qu'est devenue Katia la belle infirmière disparue avec DiNozzo dans le cabinet de toilette ?

Et bien, pour tout dire, cette partie de mon histoire avait été volontairement cachée, sans doute par pudeur. Cependant, devant vos mines surprises et avides de savoir, je vais vous dévoiler l'inconcevable. Katia, notre jolie brunette fut retrouvée quelques heures après la téléportation de DiNozzo. Elle était assoupie sous l'évier, les mains liés dans son dos par ses bas résilles. Ses joues étaient joliment teintées de rouge et son nez se trémoussait au rythme de ses mouvements oculaires. Certains diront qu'elle geignait. De fait, le bâillon providentiel que Tony avait fabriqué avec les dessous de la belle, l'empêchait de verbaliser les images qui se dessinaient dans son esprit. Une chose cependant est certaine. Lorsque le dit morceau de tissus fut retiré de sa bouche, Katia tendit ses lèvres pour accueillir un invisible baiser. Un seul mot fut prononcé : Ethor.

Depuis la belle a disparu, mutée sans doute sur une autre planète, à moins qu'elle ne soit partie rejoindre celui qui hante ses nuits.

**FIN**

Note de l'enfanteuse: Ethor a choisit le prénom et la description de l'infirmière. Il me semblais donc juste de rendre à cesar ce qui appartient à ...Ethor.

Rendez-vous pour la suite des mésaventures de nos amis. Evanescence, une fic K++


End file.
